Red
by MenrowSpirit
Summary: Lloyd's best friend in Crusix was an red-haired angel. Then he ended up separated from everything he had until the Journey of Restoration where he runs into his reason for obsessing over the color red. LloydXZelos *Warning for Yaoi later/spoilers*
1. Mommy's Gone

**Me:** I've had this idea in my head for so long and now here it is.

**Zelos**: And it's about me?

**Me:** And Lloyd

**Zelos:** I'm cool with that. *puts arm around bud's shoulder*

**Lloyd:** What are you planning?

**Me: : )**

**Lloyd**:umm..okkk Menrow owns nothing and TOS belongs to Namco

**Me:** OMG! I just saw a trailer for the second episode in the Teth'ella arc! I'm so excited I have to pee! *runs from room*

* * *

"I can't believe this has happened. I fought so hard to protect you. And now your gone from me."

Kratos knelt down in the pool off blood seeping from the monster that was once his wife.

"What have I done Anna. If I was just slightly faster, I could have separated that damned half elf's hands from your chest." He put his hand on her Exbula head. Where was his son and his friend. He had seen them come off the cliff side but they were no where to be seen. He shook his head, lifting a tiny shoe that laid in the blood.

"No. Why. WHY!" He gripped the shoe tightly. Tears streamed down his face. It was Lloyd's shoe. He heard a rustling in the bush, grabbed his flaming sword and charged towards the noise. His eyes widened and he dropped the blade instantly. His attack nicked the top of a brunette head. In the bushes was Lloyd, collapsed on Noishe, a green and fairly large creature. His leg was wounded and he whined, being unable to walk.

"Noishe..Lloyd." He took the boy from the creature's back and held him tightly. Kratos could sense the mana in the boy and realized he is alive.

"Thank you Anna." He rubbed the blood from Lloyd's face and petted Noishe.

"You did well. I could never thank you enough either Noishe." The 'dog' whined and Kratos healed the wounded leg.

"I thought for a moment you were lingering Desians." He smiled at his son's face as the boy began to wake up and he sat down, crossing his legs to sit his son on his thigh.

"Daddy?" The boy looked at his Dad and started crying. His arms stretched against Kratos's chest. Lloyd's arms where so small, they fell short of Kratos's sides. This was how the toddler hugged though.

"Shuu. It's ok Lloyd. I'm here now."

"Is Mommy ok?" He cried. Kratos closed his eyes and pulled his boy back against his chest. He couldn't lie to his son. He wasn't ever able to. He wasn't able to lie to him now, no matter how much he wanted too.

"I'm sorry Lloyd. Mommy is gone." Lloyd knew what Daddy meant by this. He had a pet bug once and it had scared Anna, causing her to stomp it dead. Lloyd cried more.

"I want Mommy!" He looked over at his friend and the animal lowered his ears, tilting his head down. Kratos put his gloved hand on the creature and petted the wet fur. It had been raining and still was. They say that weather reflects people's emotions, but Kratos never believed that. Today however, he felt like the rain reflected his heart perfectly and he hated this for his son.

The thing he had to worry about right now. Continue running or go back to Crusix. He felt dead inside, even with the love of his life in his hands. He knew he couldn't raise Lloyd alone. Wait though. They were after Anna for the exshpere. Without it, they would stop chasing them. Would he really give up something that was part of Anna's life as he was He looked down and Lloyd lifted his head. His small hand set on Kratos's face and wiped away the tears.

"Don't cry Daddy." He said and started to tear up again.

"When Daddy cries, I cry." He said and Kratos stood up, holding Lloyd.

"I'll stop Lloyd." He glanced back at Anna's dead body. Then, he saw that her neck was bear other then the hole where the gem was attached to her once human neck.

"Where is it." he glanced at his boy, who had fallen asleep against his shoulder and sighed in relief. He didn't want Lloyd to see his mother like that. He searched around the area for a half hour before ending up back to the spot. He signed and glanced at the boy on his back, a bit of drool coming from his mouth and onto his judgement uniform. Then he found the exshpere. He pulled his boy around and lifted the small hand. The exshpere was embedded in the back of his hand.

"No..how did this happen." He looked at the now rotting corpse and lowered his gaze, rubbing the gem and hand gently between his fingers. Anna had to have gave it to him to prevent Kvar from having it. She knew he killed her for it, and she wasn't going to let him have it.

"Lloyd. Lloyd wake up." The boy stirred in his arms and opened his little wine eyes.

"Daddy? Is something wrong?" The boy looked at from his Dad's eyes to his hand.

"Where did you get this?" He asked.

"Mommy gave it to me. She said to give it to Daddy. But that man put it on me." Kratos looked at one of the dead Desian bodies. He was under the Exbula's hand, having been killed at the bottom of the cliff and not at the top where she lost control. Kratos gripped the tiny hand tightly.

"Daddy?"

"Don't worry Lloyd. Let's go." He said, his son obviously picking up on the man's uneasiness. Right now, he had to get his son to a safe place. He only knew of one place that he didn't find safe, but trusted. He entered a metal door in a strange base, located in the Teriet Desert.

"I'm busy." The man at the desk said, not looking up.

"Yuan." The man's head shot up at Kratos's voice. He saw the dirty and scratched up child, the blood on the white uniform of the man holding him.

"Kratos. Lloyd. What happened." He said, standing up and walking over. His blue ponytail trailed behind him with his cape at his quick pace to check on his friends. He saw the empty and helpless look in his old friend's eyes and lowered his head, glancing at the 3 year old.

"They got her didn't they."

"I killed her Yuan. They removed her exshpere and begged me to kill her." Yuan's hand rose to the man's shoulder as his auburn head rested on his.

"Is Lloyd ok?" He looked at the breathing child. He looked worn, beaten and tired, but appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Then he saw his hand.

"Did they do this?" The older man didn't answer.

"They knew that unless the exshpere was in use, they couldn't track it." He said and rubbed the boy's head.

"He needs a bath." Yuan said. He could tell that Kratos was almost dead inside so right now he could only worry about Lloyd. He showed the family to a bathroom. Yuan smiled hearing Lloyd laughing in a bathtub, Kratos washing him. He leaned in the doorway and set some clean and dry clothes on the sink.

"What are you going to do?" The half elf asked.

"Continue what I was doing. I need to find an keycrest for Lloyd though now.."

"Oin." Lloyd waved at at the half elf by the door and Yuan waved back. He was a man with more of a professional aura around him. It made Kratos laugh inside seeing how his boy could even break Yuan. Expecully when he would call him and couldn't pronounce his name.

"I'm not going back if that's what your suggesting." Yuan came over and knelt down, holding his hand on Lloyd's forehead as Kratos rinsed his hair, preventing soap from going in the toddler's eyes.

"Kratos. I don't think a normal keycrest will work. Remember, it's part of the Angelus Project. and, from how Lloyd's been growing, he's obviously inherited your genes. I don't want to see him suffer from.." The renegade leader trailed off.

"You think I should get a runecrest." Yuan nodded. His lover had long ago suffered from a disease that was caused by a gem called a Crusix Crystal. The Angelus Project, the one on Lloyd's innocent hand, was evolving into one. Better safe then sorry.

"Will you get me a mana fragment?" Kratos asked, lifting his boy from the tub and drying off his head with a towel.

"You know Yggdrasil doesn't trust me. I can't just go get one." Kratos let out what sounded like a low and annoyed groan.

"I don't want Lloyd.." He felt two firm hands grab his shoulder's behind him.

"Kratos. Right now, you have no where to go. Yggdrasil won't stop following you either. The best thing for Lloyd would be to go back and stop running. Let him settle down for a while."

"Yuan." He said and turned, looking up at the half elf.

"I understand where you are coming from. Why do you think I'm working down here." Kratos looked at his son playing with his hair and running his fingers through his knots and sighed.

"I hate it when your right and it's the thing I don't want most." He pulled the shirt over his son's head and buttoned the collar around his neck. He stood up and looked at Yuan, sighing as he rolled his sleeves back down.

"Once I go up there though and get the crest made, I won't be able to leave. Not without him sending someone after me."

"Most likely Pronyma." Yuan said in resentment. She was one of the Five Grand Cardinals and being the only female, she often flirted with everyone in Crusix. Lloyd held up his arms.

"Can I come up tere Daddy? Kratos smiled, putting the boy on his shoulders. He enjoyed being up high from the ground. They men looked at each other before going to the city of angels they both couldn't stand being. The place was full of angels yet, empty of life. Everyone here were lifeless, having no emotions or other qualities that made them..living.

"So you come crawling back." The tall, blond angel turned from the window.

"I don't want that human running around here. Get rid of him Kratos." Kratos's eyes narrowed.

"That's my son your talking about." Yggdrasil returned the glare and appeared in front of the human.

"I don't care." Yuan cleared his throat.

"Lord Yggdrasil if I may say something." The half elf glared at the blue haired man.

"What do you want." He snapped and Yuan knelt down, putting his hand on Lloyd's head and looking up at Kratos. Kratos shook his head.

"Your trending thin ice Yuan." Kratos said and Yuan closed his eyes.

"Have they?" Yggdrasil put his hands on his hips.

"Explain yourselves." He demanded.

"Lloyd. Do you have your wings? Can my and Daddy see them?" Yuan asked and Lloyd drilled his head into his father's pants.

"But. Daddy doesn't wike wings." Lloyd said. Anna had insisted that Kratos show Lloyd his son all he was. Kratos hated that his son ever knew him as more then his father. He had planned on hiding this secret forever. He viewed his wings as his 'sin'. A punishment of trading up his human traits and working for what Crusix stand for. He didn't know how to react when he saw signs of begin an angel in his son.

They had only began over the last recent year. Lloyd would wake up at night, crying about pains in his back. Then he began to get less tired after playing around, like he had more energy. After a few months of that, Kratos was able to see his body's mana forming and storing itself in his child's back. He hadn't yet seen any wings on the boy yet. If he is now equipped with that exshpere though, it's possible that it would have enhanced this part of him and his wings just can't come out on their own.

"Explain yourself." Yggdrasil was losing his patience. Kratos lowered his head and closed his eyes, nodding to his son and Yuan. Lloyd's eyes widened as he grabbed tighter on Krato's leg. Yuan ran his hand down Lloyd's back and a tiny pair of wings erupted gently from his back. It was like when Kratos, a human, had been turned into an angel over 4000 years ago. His body wasn't suppose to harness such amounts of mana. therefor, his back became sensitive and his wings would revel themselves when touched. He soon got out of this though as his wings became part of his body. Yet, this didn't surprise the man. His wings, blue and separated into a different form of feathers, his son's looked nothing like them. They looked like normal, bird-like wings of the lower angels around here, yet they were made completely of mana, like those that had now froze behind Yggdrasil. He grinned.

"I guess he takes more after his father then mets the eye. Fine. He can stay here for now. But when he gets older, he will be serving me, nevertheless of what you say Kratos." He glared at the wine-eyed man. He liked Kratos a lot. He had been his once teacher and a close friend. But now, he had a constant eye on the man after he ran away over 3 years ago.

"Leave me now." He said, turning his back to them. Kratos lifted his son in his arms and they left the throne room. They took to Kratos's room and set the boy on the bed. He studied the boy's wings. They were so small, just like his son. Yuan crossed his arms under his cape.

"They don't look much bigger then the length of your hand. I'm sorry Kratos. It seemed the only logical option at the time."

"I know you were just thinking about what would be best for Lloyd. Your a good uncle." He laughed slightly and Yuan shook his head.

"We've been over this already." Kratos put his hand on his son's shoulders.

"Come on 'Oin'. Your family to Lloyd also." Yuan walked over and looked at the child as he was looking around behind him, trying to see the wings that he could feel.

"I'm sorry Daddy. I know you not wike wings." The boy started to sniffle. Kratos sighed and ruffled his boy's hair.

"Not yours Lloyd. Your wings are beautiful. Anna would have found they beautiful as well." He lowered his gaze, thinking about his dead wife. He was not only a single parent now, but Lloyd lost his best friend. He did everything with his mother, due to the fact that Kratos was distant and a bit nervous about being a parent. Yuan notice Kratos grasp something in his uniform and walked over, lifting Lloyd.

"Let's go see around Welegia ok. Daddy needs to think ok." Lloyd looked back at his Dad and then up at Yuan.

"Ok Oin." He took him from the room and Kratos sighed, taking out a locket from under his uniform and sitting down on the bed.

"Anna. I'm sorry. I promised not to come back here and yet." The desperate man rested his head on the palm of his hand.

"I'll continue to protect him. I won't let Kvar have him, or that exshpere." Yuan walked, the boy following behind him, his wings flapping exsitedly.

"Oin. Can I fly now?" Yuan looked down at the boy and glanced at his back.

"No Lloyd. Your wings are to small. When you get older." He continued and stopped suddenly, seeing that same woman he despised coming forward. The green haired woman stopped, seeing the toddler trailing behind the cape.

"Lord Yuan. What is that?" She said harshly, looking at Lloyd.

"It's none of your business Pronyma. Continue on." She ignored him, kneeling down and the boy pulled back from her.

"Those eyes. This is Lloyd isn't it?" Yuan moved, blocking the boy from her view.

"It is." He said sternly and she waved.

"Good bye young Aurion." The boy lowered his head.

"Bye." He said softly. She stood up and smirked.

"The chosen is here as well."

"Which?"

"His mother died yesterday. I got him after the funeral. Yggdrasil felt it was necessary to approach him immediately."

"This has been a bad week for us it seems." Yuan said.

"Where is he?" The woman tilted her head.

"He's in one of the spare rooms. Boy won't stop crying." Yuan lowered his head.

"His mother died. What do you expect." She rolled her eyes and left.

"Oin. What's a chosen?" Lloyd asked. He looked down at the boy. Maybe it would be a good idea to introduce the boys. They both were suffering at this moment and both had similar lives. Unlike Lloyd though, the Chosen had no one.

"I don't wike her." The small angel said and gripped Yuan's cape.

"Pronyma? She only cares about what's good for her and Lord Yggdrasil. Come with me Lloyd. You want to met the Chosen?" Lloyd looked at the cape.

"Are they nice?" He asked as the metal door opened. One the bed was a boy, much older then Lloyd. His face was red from crying like the hair on his head.

"Chosen?" Yuan said and the boy glanced up. He looked at the half elf and noticed the light glow of the wings behind him.

"I don't want to talk to anyone. I told that woman already. Leave me alone." His high and cracky voice spoke. Anyone could tell he had been crying for a while. Lloyd's wings lowered. Yuan stepped aside,

"I'll be back. Stay here." And the boys were alone in the room.

"Are you the Chosen?" The young Aurion asked.

"Why? Who are you?" Lloyd stepped forward slightly.

"My name is Woyd." The redhead raised an eyebrow.

"Lloyd." They boys looked up at Yuan reenter the room.

"He can't pronounce his L's. He's living up here for now." Lloyd walked up to the Chosen.

"How owd are you?"

"Eight."

"Wow. I'm onwy three. What's your name?" Lloyd smiled. The older boy looked at the small boy and looked at Yuan. He readjusted his cape.

"Go ahead Chosen. He will someday work for us as you will." He slide off the bed and lowered his head and mumbled something.

"I can't hear you." The little angel said and stepped back.

"Wow. Your big also. I hope I get to be big wike you someday." He held out his hands,

"I'm going to be this big, wike Daddy." The chosen looked at him.

"What about your Mom?" Yuan's eye widened suddenly and Lloyd lowered his head.

"Mommy's..go.." He started to cry. The older one lowered his head.

"I'm sorry. My Mom's gone also. I have no one now." Lloyd ran froward and suddenly grabbed the other child into a hug. His arms didn't reach around this boy either. Yuan blinked and chuckled slightly. Lloyd was always friendly to everyone he met, but this was the first time he had actually hugged a stranger. He may have been pulled to the chosen, because they both recently lost their mothers. The older boy frowned and then tensed up as Lloyd put his hands on the boy's cheeks and wiped them.

"Don't cry anymore. I'm here now ok?" The redhead pulled back and wiped his face in his black tux shirt.

"Zelos. My name is Zelos Wilder."

* * *

**Zelos:** I was just to pretty as a kid also

**Lloyd:** Your really narcissistic aren't you

**Raine:** Lloyd! You used it correctly!

**Genis:** He's officially smarter then Menrow

**Me:** Hey! I can't help it that spelling/grammer/vocab isn't my best subject

**Raine:** If you would study, you wouldn't have to worry about this. And you spelled grammar wrong

**Me:** No! Go away! *shoos off the peanut gallery* Anyway, I had learned that my stories tended to lack detail, so I'm trying harder with that. How was it? Review 3


	2. Wings and Buds

**Me:** These seem to be shorter then my other stories

**Raine:** But they have more detail, making them more interesting

**Me: **I hope your right

**Genis:** Is it just me or do you seem to be a bit..down today

**Me:** Huh? No. it's just a blah day

**Genis:** Blah isn't an emotion..is it Raine?

**Raine:** I think it might be best not to investigate this manner. She's eating her banana upside-down. It safest to remain ignorant

**Genis:** MS owns nothing. TOS belongs to Namco

* * *

It has been a month since Lloyd started living with the angels. They mostly ignored him and when Yggdrasil sent Kratos away on an assignment, Lloyd got more lonely. Yuan suspected that his leader was doing this on purpose, as if trying to break the small boy. The half elf doesn't think his foolish leader expected Lloyd to make a really good friend in this lifeless world. When they were together, they had more then enough life for everyone.

"What's that thing?" Lloyd asked, noticing a gem attached to his friend's chest. Zelos came from a rich family and his whole life he had always dressed like it. He was loosening up around Lloyd when he came to play in Welegia. They had been playing hide and seek and the Chosen though it would be a good idea to take off his jacket and hide against a wall in his white shirt. Everything here was white and purple. Lloyd's red shirt and Zelos's red hair was probably the most color around here.

"This? It's my Crusix Crystal. It's proof that I'm the Chosen." The redhead said as they sat in the middle of town. This was their favorite spot, because it was the main intercession for the city. They couldn't miss anyone walking around, because they would eventually have to pass the boys. Lloyd leaned in and Zelos pulled back.

"Not so close."

"What's a Crooshy Crystal?" Another word he couldn't pronounce. The older boy scratched his face and pointed at Lloyd's hand.

"It's like your exshpere, but much stronger. Actually." He lifted Lloyd's hand and pulled him froward.

"See this gold thing. Why don't you have one? I heard it will make you sick without it." Lloyd's face grew worried.

"Sick? I don't wike being sick." Zelos grinned.

"Yeah. You get dizzy and turn all green and then your body explodes." Lloyd started crying and he felt someone hit the back of his head.

"Ow."

"Stop teasing my son Chosen." He glared up at Kratos. For some reason he just couldn't stand the guy much. Sure, he respected him but that didn't mean he had to like him, even if he was his only friend's father. Lloyd stood up, holding out his arms for his Dad's attention.

"Daddy. I don't want to get sick." He cried and Kratos knelt down and rubbed his son's head.

"you won't get sick Lloyd. I'll get you a keycrest someday."

"Why not now?" Zelos asked, now standing up and behind Lloyd, away from the angelic man.

"He is too young. When you get older ok Lloyd." Lloyd nodded, wiping his face.

"You meanie." He yelled at Zelos and he frowned

"It was a joke." Zelos yelled back.

"It was still mean meanie!"

"Shorty!"

"Weirdo!"

"Your the weirdo!"

"Am not!"

"Are so." They boys argued in front of the seraphim. They ended up doing this at least once a day it seemed. The other angels have often sent them to a secluded part of Welegia and Kratos would scold them for taking the boys from watchful eyes.

"What's that!" Zelos suddenly yelled, seeing a huge creature run over.

"Noishe." Lloyd ran over and hugged the pet.

"How is Noishe here Daddy?" Kratos smiled, walking over and rubbing the protozoan's head.

"Lord Yggdrasil has allowed Noishe to stay."

"Yay." He hugged the pet more. An angelic guard came up and whispered in Kratos's ear.

"I see. Lloyd. I have to get to work now. Noishe. Keep an eye on them." The 'dog' barked and the man turned to leave.

"Wait Daddy!" He looked down at his son's extended arms.

"Hugs!" The human angel smiled. This was one of the few things in life he could count on. The stars and Lloyd's hugs. He lifted his son and hugged him tightly. Lloyd nuzzled his head in the chest.

"Wuv you Daddy."

"Love Lloyd. Not wuv." The boy didn't listen to him as he started to drift asleep. It was natural habit for the boy to do this. Ever since that day, Lloyd hadn't slept in his own bed and would crawl into bed with Kratos, clenched tightly to his chest. Everything Lloyd did now, he would associate it with sleeping. He set the boy down before he drifted off and Lloyd looked at Zelos looking at the ground, his hands in his shorts' pockets.

"Good bye Chosen." Kratos said and Lloyd waved his hands.

"His name is Zewos!"

"It's Zelos." He corrected and Lloyd walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" The redhead glanced at Kratos's back before he vanished in the teleporter and shook his head.

"Nothing." Lloyd frownd and threw his arms around the boy.

"You want a hug too!"

"No I don't!" He snapped quickly but the boy wouldn't budge. Noishe let out some kind of weird whine that almost sounded like laughing.

"Shut up you." Zelos frowned and then was dragged over to the pet.

"This is Noishe. He's my pet."

"That thing? He's a monster isn't he?"

"Nope. Noishe is a dog." He said and took Zelos's hand, placing it on the fur.

"Pet him wike this. He wikes it." The brunette said and moved Zelos's hand up and down along the soft green and white fur.

"He's really soft." Zelos was surprised. The creature didn't look fierce but he was kinda scary. he expected like hard and thick fur, but it was just thick and soft. Lloyd hugged the side of the creature and he barked.

"He's nice to sweep with also."

"Sweep? You clean you floors with Noishe?" They saw Yuan standing there now.

"No Oin. Swweepp." he said more slowly. He was still hard to understand at times. Zelos looked at Yuan,

"He means sleep." The chosen said and leaned aging the creature also. He did feel like he's be nice to sleep with.

"I see. Lloyd. It's been a while. How are things." Yuan asked, ready to prob the boy's young mind of possible, helpful information, but mostly, to see how he was progressing.

"Fun. Zewos tripped and Pronyma fell on her face tripping over him. and now Noishe is here Oin and we pwayed hide and seek and tag and Zewos called me short and weird."

"You are short and weird. And you called me weird back." It was undeniably true. Lloyd only came up to Zelos's waist and he was weird compared to most people Zelos knew. Then again he was also stuck at home with his ill mother before she died and maybe, Lloyd was what normal people were. Yuan knelt down.

"Has Daddy taught you about your wings?" Lloyd lowered his head.

"I tried. Can't do it." He said. Yuan looked at the small chosen.

"What about you?" Lloyd blinked and looked back at his friend.

"Huh?" Zelos shook his head, his fists tight.

"No. I don't like them. People look at me weird when I talk about them. Even everyone here." He complained. Lloyd tilted his head and walked over.

"Zewos. Do you have wings too?" His eyes were bright and filled with excitement. He hoped his friend did so they would be more alike. The most they had in common was their fascination with red and the fact that their mother's were gone. Yuan often tried to find more ways they were alike. Some parts of their personality was the same but they were very much different. Lloyd was happy all the time and loved talking to everyone, except Pronyma. He was a touchy/feely boy unlike his friend, who was quite, often upset about something and didn't like much physical contact.

"Oin. Make my wings come. Pwease!?" He begged. The half elf knelt down and ran his hand down Lloyd's back. The toddler jumped slightly as his wings made known. They didn't appear to have grown any bigger or stronger over the last month. What was Yuan expecting though. For some reason, he was expecting Lloyd to grow faster then he was. Yuan wanted him to grow and get away from this place when he could defend himself. Kratos much wanted this as well and he would join his son when that time came. For now, they had to keep close eyes on the boy and his best friend. Zelos's eyes widened.

"You have wings?!" Yuan glanced at the redhead.

"Did you not see them when you first met? i know he had them out." Zelos shook his head.

"I didn't see anything." Yuan frowned slightly and noticed why. Lloyd had his wings folded against his back, like the normal angels did, being unable to put his wings away on his own. Lloyd must have had them folded when meeting Zelos as well. The nicely dressed boy walked around behind Lloyd, marveling at his wings. He lifted his hand and touched it slightly, causing Lloyd to laugh and extend his appendages.

"That tickles." The brunette kept laughing as Zelos continued to touch the small and wispy mana feathers. Zelos looked back at Yuan and lowered his head, reveling his wings. Lloyd blinked and turned around, somehow sensing the mana from the wings release. Unlike his own, his friend's wings were a golden color and shaped more like his Daddy's and Yuan's, if slightly different.

"Zewos." The toddler clapped his hands.

"They are so pretty wike the sun." Lloyd lowered his head and gripped the bottom of his shirt sides. Zelos had noticed the younger boy do this when he was upset or trying not to cry. Zelos glared at Yuan.

"I want Lloyd to come play at my house." Yuan stood up.

"That isn't allowed."

"Why not! I want him to so do it!" Zelos demanded.

"Or I'll take him myself." The half elf's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You wouldn't dare." Zelos grabbed Lloyd's shirt and pulled him away with him. Yuan quickly realized that the chosen was serious and quickly stopped in front of the boys.

"When Kratos gets back." He said and Zelos nodded.

"He better get back soon then." The redhead demanded and they went to play, Noishe following. Yuan rubbed his temples. This boy was already stubborn and did what he wanted. he couldn't image Zelos willing to work with him when it was time. Lloyd chased Zelos, who was chasing Noishe for taking his jacket. This lasted for over a good hour. Noishe was actually tiring the boys out so Lloyd could take his nap soon. The creature knew all to well how grumpy Lloyd got with his nap. He still jumps sometimes at the sight of food in his master's son's hands.

"Give it back." He wasn't happy but Lloyd was thrilled. his wings extended behind him while he ran.

"Zewos wook at me." The redhead finally grabbed the black sleeve, causing Noishe to stop. They watch Lloyd run around, arms held out to his sides.

"I'm fwying." he laughed and began to spin. He kept this up until he got dizzy and fell on his back. He rubbed his spinning eyes and looked up at Zelos's head over his.

"Can you fwy Zelos? Wike Daddy?" He sat up and turned to face his older friend. Zelos looked back at his wings, gave them a good few flaps and hovered slightly off the ground. Lloyd stood up and stared at him with aww as he went higher before Noishe grabbed his shorts in his mouth, keeping the boy from going higher.

"Your wucky Zewos. I wish I cood fwy." he said, looking at his wings.

"But I'm so small wike Oin says and I never get to fwy."

"That's not true Lloyd."

"It is. Daddy used to say when your owder but I'm never bigger. Never never Never!" He stomped his foot and started to throw a tantrum.

"I want to be bigger! I want to fwy wike Zewos. I never grow up!" He started crying now, becoming flustered in his fit. Suddenly, two hands grabbed his sides and lifted him onto a pair of broad shoulders.

"Lloyd. What did I tell you about throwing a fit?" Kratos said and the boy rubbed his face in the auburn hair.

"But I want to be big and fwy. I want fwy with Daddy and Zewos." Lloyd said. Kratos turned his head slightly, looking into the moist eyes of his son.

"Someday Lloyd. But for now, you'll have to wait until you get bigger." The seraph said with slight resentment. He wanted Lloyd to be able to grow up and get away from here, but he also wanted his son to remain small and innocent from the cruel realities of life, and of Yggdrasil. With Lloyd like this, Kratos could protect him. He looked at Zelos and tilted his head, indicating the boy to follow. He took them to the main throne room, where Yggdrasil tapped the armrest with his fingers impatiently.

"What do you want Kratos?" He asked, annoyed that the man had that human on his back. He hated Lloyd. While yes, he was the reason Kratos was still alive and Yggdrasil had his seal, but it made Kratos liable to return to the world below and betray the half elf leader again. He wasn't going to do this. Kratos was perfect before, obeying his every whim at the snap of a finger. Now, his puppet strings began to strain and break becuase of that son of Kratos.

"I want to take Lloyd and Zelos to Altermia. My son has the right to see sunlight once in a while." The green eyes glared at the human angel and at the boy in his way of his former friend. He then looked over at Zelos, whose wings hug slightly limp, as if expressing his feeling of wanting Lloyd to come with him, yet saw 'no' in the blond's eyes. He needed Zelos. If the Chosen of Regeneration failed, then Zelos would have to for fill his role and become a sacrifice. Not only that but the boy was pliable at this stage in his life. He could have the young Wilder under this thumb like he once had Kratos.

"Fine. Anything to get that boy out of my eyesight." He referred to Lloyd. Kratos stopped at his leader's voice from where he was leaving.

"Kratos. Don't even try and leave again."

"If I was. Do you think I would tell you?" Kratos merely answered and the door closed. Yggdrasil would have slapped his face for this, but not with his 'project' standing there so to speak. He didn't want Zelos to get the wrong idea. He knew what he had to do. Yggdrasil walked over, staring down onto the world below.

"I have to get rid of Lloyd." Lloyd ran and tripped in the sands of the beach. It was later in the evening so most of the tourists had left the sandy coast and the sun was setting.

"Lloyd." The boy felt his father pick him back up on his feet.

"Be more careful."

"Yes Daddy. Zewos. Come boiwd a sand castle." Kratos raised an eyebrow and Zelos knelt in the sand and they started to build. He at times couldn't understand his own son, how in the name of Derris-Karlon could Zelos? Kratos felt a presence behind him and gripped his sword.

"I'm surprised he let you out here." Yuan said and Kratos relaxed, crossing his arms.

"He doesn't like having Lloyd about. It is understandable."

"Yggdrasil knows that your only here for Lloyd. If he did anything to your son, he would lose his seal over Origin." Yuan stood beside his friend. They watched the boys playing in the sand. Their wings reflected the sun's light in a strange way, just like their wings did.

"Did Lloyd bring them out on his own?" Kratos felt a need to ask.

"Nope. I helped him. don't worry." He said, seeing Kratos start to give his familiar glare,

"I followed your wishes. I only did it because he asked me." Kratos trusted Yuan, but he wouldn't fail to run tests on Lloyd. Nothing that would hurt him, but the half elf was intrested in what kind of creature a half angel was. The man cursed the blue haired one for his need for scientific and mathematical answers at times.

"Zewos. Is this where you wive?" Lloyd asked, struggling to keep his castle up.

"No. I live in Meltiko with Subastation."

"Is he your Daddy?" The brunette asked and Zelos lowered his head and grinned his teeth.

"No. Father is dead." He groaned and smashed his tower he was building before stomping over to the water and sitting down to pout. Kratos looked at how his son would react. He didn't get the response he was expecting. His arms were empty where the boy would have ran over in tears. Instead, his flesh and blood walked over to Zelos and sat down beside him, saying nothing. Yuan looked at Kratos and over at the boys and listened, their angelic hearing allowing them to easily do so.

"I sorry that your Daddy is gone."

"I don't care. He didn't love me anyway. No one does." Zelos started crying and buried his head in his knees. Yuan groaned, having heard the story about how the former chosen's wife said 'It would have been better if you weren't born' in her last breaths. Kratos found it despicable. No parents should ever treat their child like that. He was glad Lloyd had the best mother ever. Even if it was a short time. Lloyd looked back at his Dad, as if looking for help but he was talking to Yuan. The youngest stood up and hugged Zelos, even knowing the boy didn't like it.

"Get off me Lloyd. I already told you not to touch me." He demanded and pushed Lloyd back from him. Lloyd remained standing and shook his head, crying now.

"Stupid Zewos! I wuv you. Is that enough?" The boy lifted his head, seeing that Lloyd had tried so hard not to cry infront of him. He looked towards the setting sun.

"You love me? But I'm the chosen. I have to do bad stuff." He knew that someday, he might have to die to save the world and this would involve killing many people. Just not in the way he thought. He knew people would die from him saving it, but he didn't know about the other world of Sylverant. The Seraphim saw no need in him knowing this. Yggdrasil would be fine if he never knew, just like his young vessle in that dieing world.

"So! I wuv Zewos. Not the chosen." He said and crouched down.

"Your my friend. Zewos and Woyd are going to be friends forever." He assured himself. Zelos was slightly blushing now and reached out, putting his arms around Lloyd's shoulders.

"Thank you Lloyd." He smiled.

"Let's fix our castles." Lloyd nodded and the went back to play. Kratos sighed, seeing the same expression in Lloyd's face as Anna used to wear.

"She loved everything in life." Yuan was caught off guard and tensed up slightly. Kratos hadn't mentioned his dead wife for so long.

"After everything that happened to her. She still loved living and the small things in life. Lloyd seems to picked that up from her."

"And her short temper." Remembering Lloyd's violent tantrums.

"He's going to show Zelos this. There might be a chance to save him from Crusix as well." Kratos added and walked over, kneeling beside his son to help with his castle he couldn't get to form. Yuan walked over and watched from a slight distance.

"Lloyd."

"What?"

"Why were you crying when you saw my wings?" Zelos asked. The boys always carried on conversations without a care of who was in ear's shot of hearing it.

"Because they wook wike the sun and I missed it." Lloyd said, looking at the sky and then covering his eyes.

"Lloyd. Don't look directly at the sun. How many times do I need to tell you." Kratos said. Yuan smirked at his friend's dull-witted child.

"Well. now you can see it right bud?" Zelos continued and Lloyd nodded then tilted his head to his side.

"Huh?" Kratos noticed the nickname also.

"Bud. That's what I'm going to call you Lloyd."

"But I am Woyd."

"I know bud." Lloyd threw a fit and threw sand at Zelos. This was returned with more sand and then they both froze when they hit Kratos in the face with their sand.

"Uh oh." Yuan came over and pointed to the water.

"Go near the water. Kratos is defenseless there." Zelos stood up and pulled Lloyd, believing the half-elf. Kratos came over and Lloyd splashed his Dad's face.

"Now you cwean Daddy." Kratos looked at Yuan, who had obviously did this on purpose and splash Lloyd back gently.

"Speaking of clean. You could use a bath."

"I no wike bath!" Lloyd started to run and and Kratos chased him, Zelos chasing him. He turned to run and Yuan knelt down, grabbing the boy.

"I no want bath." The little one yawned and he smiled.

"Looks like it's bed time." he said and Zelos stopped running, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm not tired." He said in the middle of a yawn himself.

"Come on." Kratos said and Lloyd shook his head when the angel tried to pick him up.

"I big now. I can wak." He said and started walking beside Yuan. Zelos next to him and Kratos walking on the other side. This was convenient for watching the boys and talking to each other over their heads.

"You know. Lloyd has gone all day without a nap." Yuan pointed out.

"No wonder he's been grumpy all day." Kratos said and looked down. His boy was walking slow and falling behind Zelos. The redhead stopped and grabbed Lloyd's hand.

"You can't sleep here bud." he said and Lloyd rubbed his eyes as the older friend pulled him forward.

"I fine." He yawned and lowered his head.

"I not bud. I Woyd." He said and leaned against Zelos, causing the boy to freeze in his tracks.

"Ok Lloyd." Kratos knelt down and carried his son. The boy was asleep before reaching Welegia. Yuan looked down at Zelos.

"I'll take you home." He blinked, seeing the boy no longer behind him and he was sleeping on the bed, still holding Lloyd's hand. Kratos shook Zelos and then made a face of disturbance, holding the smaller hand tighter.

"I'll take him back once he's in deep sleep." Yuan said and Kratos nodded. They both left the room, leaving the sleeping angels to their rest.

* * *

**Me:** I'm really liking how this is coming out. I can't belive I haven't gotten any review yet .

**Kratos:** They will come in time

**Me:** I know but I don't want to write this just for me. I like it when others enjoy my work

**Lloyd:** Like the rest of that apple pie?

**Me:** You ate that! I was going to ea it for breakfast!

**Lloyd:** It didn't have your name on it

**Me:** But my breakfast. It's not fair.

**Kratos:** You give up to easliy

**Me:** Pie is my third life

**Kratos/Lloyd:**....

**Me:** Please Review and thanks for reading.


	3. Promises in Feathers

Me: Prom tonight! So excited!

**Lloyd:**What's that?

**Zelos:** It's like that fancy party we went to, but for school kids

**Lloyd:** And your writing instead of getting ready?

**Me:** Yep. I own nothing and TOS belongs to Namco

* * *

"Pwease Daddy!" Lloyd flailed his arms. Zelos was sick at home and Lloyd wanted to go visit him. Kratos didn't want Lloyd being anywhere other then his side. It had been nearly a year since everything. Since Lloyd's wings, since coming back to Crusix and since Yggdrasil had tried to get rid of his son. Over the past month, the leader hasn't said a word about the boy and it made Kratos uneasy. The best thing right now was to keep a close eye on Lloyd.

"I want to see Zewos." He complained, having not seen his friend in little less then a week, which felt like forever for the young boy. Kratos looked down at the begging eyes of his son. How could his son have his eyes and do something so Anna-like with them. The man sighed and lifted his boy.

"Ok. Just for a while." He asked a guard to report to Lord Yggdrasil. Kratos didn't feel like dealing with his former student today. They two angels headed to Meltiko, the largest city of Teth'ella and it's capital. Lloyd was amazed by how big and crowed everything was. He was constantly pointing out things, asking 'what this was' or 'how did that work.' Kratos couldn't help but smile though, even with his lately uneasiness. A man dressed in a suit answered the door.

"Yes?" He blinked, not recognizing the man in front of him.

"Is the chosen about?" Kratos asked and the older man continued.

"Do you have business with the young master?"

"Make them go away." Zelos's scratchy voice yelled from inside and Lloyd climbed down from his father's arms and ran in under the men.

"Lloyd." Kratos called and Lloyd saw his friend sitting on the couch.

"Zewos." He slammed his hands on the couch seat beside him.

"What's wrong. Why do you not come see me?" Lloyd said in a sad tone, afraid that his friend was tired of him.

"The young master is sick. Master Zelos, do you know these people?" The butler asked and Zelos looked up at Kratos.

"This is my bud and that's his Dad." The boy said and the man with the mustache nodded.

"I understand. I apologize for my rudeness." He said as Kratos closed the door.

"That is alright."

"Then I will leave you for the moment. Stay on the couch master." He said before leaving the living room. Lloyd struggled onto the couch and sat beside his friend.

"Why are you sick?" The toddler asked.

"Lloyd. These things happen." He pointed out. Although, being part of an angel, the chosen shouldn't get sick that often like his son. He walked over and noticed the dull color in his eyes and pale features. His shoulder was slouching as if wounded in battle and couldn't be moved.

"Zelos." The boy looked up at the older angel as he knelt down and moved aside the blanket, reveling his arm. his eyes widened slightly and then he lifted the boy's head and examined the Crusix Crystal. He stood up.

"I know what is wrong with you. Wait here and I'll come back with the cure." Kratos said and vanished from the room. Lloyd smiled.

"Daddy make you better Zewos." The seraph appeared in the throne room, where Yggdrasil happened to be talking to Yuan.

"Lord Yggdrasil." He came beside the half elf.

"Where is Lloyd?" He whispered to Kratos.

"He's with Zelos. I won't be long. Yggdrasil. Was the chosen given a plan keycrest by chance?" Yggdrasil raised an eyebrow.

"Why."

"Because he's come down with the desise Martel had. Chronic Angelus Crystallus Inofficium." The other two seraphs gawked at this fact and Yggdrasil rose quickly.

"Your sure?!"

"That only happens to 1 of every million crystal users." Yuan pointed out and Kratos folded his arms.

"I'm positive." The Crusix leader groan in annoyance and put his hand on his hips.

"Don't just stand there! Get him a rune crest. I need the chosen." he demanded and Yuan spoke up.

"We don't have one." He said and Yggdrasil smirked.

"Don't lie to me. Pronyma has told me that you plan on making one for Lloyd. Give it to Zelos." Kratos's hand clenched tightly on his arm.

"What?!"

"Give it to Zelos. He's more important then your brat right now." Kratos's face grew fierce and he was tempted to strick his leader down now, but Yuan put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"We can make a new one. Right now, Lloyd won't forgive you if you don't try and help Zelos." Kratos groaned and turned, leaving without a word. Yggdrasil smirked and Yuan shivered slightly, sensing his lost lover's brother up to something.

"This is perfect. My chance to get rid of Lloyd once and for all. I'll just use Yuan to keep Kratos alive. They have enough respect for each other." The boys playing patty-cake while Lloyd was trying to tell a story about what happened over the week. Zelos gripped his arm tightly and then fell on Lloyd's shoulder.

"Zewos?!" He fell backwards under the boy's weight. Lloyd felt scared, seeing a patch of green on Zelos's shoulder that slightly seemed to pulsate. His hand ran along it and Zelos flinched tightly at it. It felt like fire everwhere his little fingers were.

"Whats wrong with you Zewos?" He blinked ,seeing the boy sweating like he had a fever and breathing deeply. Lloyd started to cry. Mostly because his body hurt under Zelos's, but also he wanted to help his friend. What was wrong with him and why was he turning hard and green.

"Lloyd." He pulled back and fell backwards off the couch.

"Zewos!" He climbed down and Zelos stood up.

"I'm ok." He laughed.

"You want to go outside and play." Lloyd looked at Zelos's smile. Lloyd couldn't tell if Zelos was ok or not but smiled.

"Are you ok?" The redhead nodded and they went backyard. The flowers were beginning to grow and the garden smelt amazing. Lloyd laughed and fell in a flower bush, trying to smell a flower.

"It sme nice." Zelos laid down beside him, still holding his blanket around his body. Lloyd turned on his side and smelled Zelos.

"They sme wike you Zewos." Zelos laughed and looked at Lloyd.

"You smell like a tree."

"What a tree sme wike?" The brunette wondered and Zelos looked at the sky.

"Uh. Kinda like flowers but more woody."

"Oh. I no understand though.": Lloyd laughed and Zelos sat up.

"Lloyd." His voice sounded sad. He figured out that his gem was causing him to be sick, because of how Kratos acted. He thought, he was going to die.

"We'll be. Friends forever right." Lloyd nodded quickly and grinned.

"Yes. I aweady say that." The younger one said and he tilted his head.

"You not beweive me?" Zelos looked down at his hands and his head quickly looked back, sensing Lloyd's wings appear on their own.

"How did..?!" He looked down at his hand. Lloyd placed a tiny bluish feather in the palm that had sheaded from his wing.

"If you hold this then we aways be friends." He gripped the feather and the hand tightly and drew out his wings, pulling off one of his feathers. His body twitched at the pain but then placed the orange mana piece in Lloyd's other hand.

"Same Bud." He smiled and Lloyd held his hand to. They sat there a while and Lloyd song their hands back and forth a while and Zelos smiled. He hated being so close to people like this. Lloyd was different now. His touch and smile always made Zelos felt better and at this moment, he could really use it. They looked at each others wings then down at the feather in their hand and smiled.

"I see you not feeling well young Chosen." They looked up and Zelos stood up quickly, standing infront of Lloyd.

"What are you doing here?!" He coughed. It was Pronyma.

"Lord Yggdrasil wants me to take care of Lloyd." She said. Zelos was young, but he wasn't stupid. He heard Kratos and Yuan talk about how Yggdrasil would try and do anything to get rid of Lloyd. he grabbed Lloyd's arm and started running.

"Zewos?!"

"Run Lloyd." Zelos stumbled and Lloyd tripped, his shorter legs unable to keep up with the eight year old. They made their way to the center square and Zelos collapsed under his fatigue. Lloyd knelt down and tried to lift Zelos.

"Come on." he started to cry and grew tired as well. His little arms had no strength to carry his friend.

"Pwease get up." They looked back at the woman and Zelos stumbled to his feet and started running with Lloyd again. They hid in a alley way and was safe for a moment until they ran into a dead end. Zelos panicked. He wanted to protect his friend. The, Lloyd was grabbed from behind and Pronyma struggled to kept ahold of his as he squirmed.

"Come on you brat."

"Wet me go." He wiggled furiously and the woman pulled on his wings, causing Lloyd to scream and start crying. Zelos grabbed grabbed the woman's long green hair, pulling on it, hoping to release her grip on his dear friend.

"Let go of my friend." She glared down at the boy, pushing him to the ground.

"Shut up you freak. Your lucky your the Chosen or Lord Yggdrasil would have finished you." Zelos held his arm and he laid on the ground. Lloyd bit down on the woman's hand, causing her to drop him and he held Zelos.

"Get up Zewos. We have to go." He looked fearfully up the green-haired half elf. He wished his Daddy was here.

"Lloyd. Your Daddy isn't going to save you. Your going to go away and get out of my lord's way." she said, lifted the boy by his collar. she eyed the exshpere on his hand.

"Could this be the Angelus Project?! Kvar would do anything for this. Yet, I don't much care for that man. Perhaps Forcystus ." He glared down at the chosen.

"Say good bye Chosen. This is the last time you will ever met!" She vanished before his eyes. Pronyma took the boy to the Iselia Human Ranch.

"This is?" The man asked and the woman nodded. He met her outside the ranch, not completely trusting the woman inside. They boy was limp in her arms, tired from struggling to get free and crying over leaving Zelos alone in the street.

"Yggdrasil wants the boy out of his hair. I thought that exshpere would be a good offering for Lord Yggdrasil." She said and dropped the boy to his feet.

"I can't remove it without an keycrest. So I came to get one." Forcystus folded his arms.

"What's in it for me?"

"You can have the boy."

"Why Is Yggdrasil so concerned about killing some kid?" The ranch leader asked.

"This is Lloyd." She raised an eyebrow and his eye narrowed.

"Lord Kratos?" She nodded and he grinned.

"I see. Then we have a deal." He turned to his men and order a keycrest to be retrieved. The boy struggled as they dragged him inside.

"Wet go. I want Zewos and Daddy." He started crying. A gaurd met them outside and held out a newly made keycrest. The half elf man grabbed it and knelt down to the boy.

"Hold still kid." Forcystus said. The mount was too big for his small hand and Pronyma rolled her eyes.

"Damn. This must be why Kratos didn't have one on him already." Lloyd grabbed his hand from the half elf.

"No touch me. This is mommys!" He cried and started to run.

"Get him. He crawled under a storage container where the couldn't reach him.

"Damn it. Get that boy." Pronyma raised an eyebrow.

"Is this a ranch or a circus?"

"Shut it woman!" He snapped and Lloyd took the opportunity to run. He managed to get outside the ranch and he stepped slowly back towards the edge.

"Come on kid. No one's going to help you anyway. We just need that exshpere." He looked at his hand and held it.

"But it is Mommys. Oin said to wuv it aways." He said and his foot slipped off the edge and he tumbled down the cliff side before the two half elves could grab him. His wings appeared on his back and slowed his fall, although he couldn't fly with them. The boy hit his head hard on the ground and stood up, dizzy, but ran in fear. It fueled him and he just wanted to get back to Zelos and his father. He stumbled into a small grove where a small stream ran through. He walked across a narrow part of the water and hide behind a log. Crying and scared for his life.

"Daddy...Zewos." He cried and laied on the ground in fetal postion. Was he never going to see his friend and Daddy again? Pronyma said it Lloyd wasn't going to, but he knew that his Daddy would find him.

"This had to have been Yggdrasil's work. I'm going to kill him Yuan!" Kratos said as Yuan lifted the chosen into his arms where they had found him in that dark alley, unconscious from his aliment.

"I'll try and find Lloyd. You get that runecrest on him before he gets worse." The men separated. From little past noon to sunset, he looked desperately for his boy. Checking around the city and outside it, in case the boy had wondered for help. He opened the door to the chosen's room, his head low.

"Any luck." Kratos clenched his hands tightly and Yuan looked down at the chosen and noticed his fist clamped tightly.

"Kratos. I know where Lloyd is!" Kratos suddenly grabbed Yuan's cape and the half-elf held up his hand. Zelos had some green strains of hair, obviously been yanked because they still had the white seed on the ends of the follicles.

"Pronyma." He vanished suddenly and Yuan knew this wasn't going to go well. The man slammed open the door to Yggdrasil's room and grabbed the woman, pushing her against the wall.

"Where is he!" His angry voice demanded. She smiled.

"Lord Kratos. I have no idea what you are talking about." She smirked and his grip tightned, started to cause her arm to turn red under his fingers.

"Where's my son! I know you interveined!"

"Your son is dead Kratos." He shot a glare to the voice and drew his sword, holding it agisnt the half elf woman.

"I will kill her right here." Normally, Yggdrasil wouldn't care, but she was his most trusted Cardnail. He needed her to keep tabs on the other members of Crusix and she was the most loyal to him. Bending to his every whim.

"Kratos. Don't be ill-rational." He said and Kratos looked at the woman with so much hate in his wine eyes. he could kill her down right there and finish Yggdrasil. But he wasn't strong enough and he knew this. His former student had surpassed him long ago. Kratos believed it only to be due to his elven blood, because Kratos was once human. Kratos stepped back from the woman and glanced down at his sword. He lost it all. Having to lose your son twice was too much for him. Expecully because it was his fault. He had left Lloyd alone when he should have stayed.

"Kratos. Stop!" Yuan grabbed the handle of the sword as it's blade was pressed firmly against Kratos's own chest.

"Let me die Yuan. I have nothing left." Yuan pulled the sword back and grabbed Kratos's shoulders firmly, leaning close and whispered in his ear.

'Kratos. Yggdrasil only cares about his sister. He won't restore the worlds like we thought he would. You and I will have to undermine him and find a way to get the Eternal Sword. If you die, then that's it. I can't do it alone." He gripped tighter,

"Besides. Think of the chosen. It would be wise to keep an eye on him before Yggdrasil gets to him." Kratos dropped the sword and fell on his knees. He was already dead inside and yet, still forced to live a damnation. Deep down, he felt he diserved it. After everything that has happened. It was his fault after all. Yuan pulled the sword from his hand and Yggdrasil grabbed it, not trusting Kratos not to kill himself.

"Kratos. Your to be locked in your quarters until further notice. Your also not allowed to carry and weapon of sorts so you best stay where I can keep an eye on you." He demanded.

"As you wish." The angel said blankly and stood up, Yuan taking him to his quarters.

"Pronyma." The woman looked at her leader.

"Keep him on suicide watch. Also, are you sure the boy is dead." She nodded, lieing under her breath. She knew there was no way that boy would survive the fall from the cliff. Even if he did, Forcystus would have found him and the brat would die in the ranch. But his death was never confirmed. The two cardinals decided to keep that a secret.

"Yes Lord Yggdrasil." He turned and laughed.

"Good. Kratos is under my thumb again, your watching him and Yuan has no choice but to listen to me if he wants Kratos to stay alive. Your dismissed. " He was left alone in the room and he laughed; practically all of Welgeia could hear it

"Good bye Lloyd Aurion. Join your pathetic mother in the debts of Niflheim" A lamp shattered against the wall.

"It's my fault!" Zelos smashed the broken glass under his foot, tears pouring down his face.

"Young Master."

"It is! They took Lloyd, because I couldn't protect him." Zelos fell on his knees.

"It's my fault." He placed his hand over the crystal. Yuan had placed the runecrest on the boy and he was healing at a rapid pace. Now he had the strength to let out his anger. All he cared about is why he didn't have it sooner to save his only friend. Now, he felt truly alone, even with the blue feather gripped tightly in his palm.

"I see. So yar alone?" A dwarf asked the small Lloyd, whom he had found in the middle of the woods, battered and sleeping. The toddler nodded and started crying again. He rubbed his beard and stood up.

"Say. Yar mother wouldn't have happened to be from around these parts would she?" The boy didn't understand. He looked around and remembered a woods with Noishe when he got the gem but didn't know much more then that.

"Come with me." The man said and led the boy to a grave.

"I found a mons..this woman and she told me to look out for yar boy if I see him. Then dug this grave far her. Anna." He said. Lloyd remembered his Dad call Mommy by that sometimes. He fell on the grave.

"Mommy's gone." He started crying some more and laid against the stone.

"Where's ya father?" the dwarf asked and he looked up at the sky.

"Up there." he said. The dwarf figured he meant that his father was dead, until the wings formed on the boy at the grave's back.

"Yar an angel? You and yar mother must have fallen from heaven." He said, looking up at the dark sky.

"Well. I suppose I should take care of yar till then." he rubbed the boy's head.

"I'll be yar Dad for a while K? I have a house near here for my above surface work so yar can stay there." he said and lifted the boy.

"Ok?" Lloyd laid his head against the dwarf and his crying slowed down. It wasn't like his Daddy's warm body but it did feel safe.

"By the way boy. Where'd you get that exshpere?" Lloyd lifted his hand.

"This? It was mommys." he said and cried.

"Daddy...and Mommy...and Zewos.." Lloyd felt scared and sad. Like he hadn't the friend in the world anymore. He looked at the little feather in his pocket and nuxxled his head aginst the short man's chest. Maybe if he held onto the feather, Zewos or Daddy would find him and he could go home.

* * *

**Me:** Poor little angels _*hugs Zelos and Lloyd*_

**Lloyd:** Umm?

**Zelos:** It's just awful! Group hug!

**Me**: Thanks for reading and please review


	4. Reaccuring Memories

**Me:** So readers don't get confused. This story will have elements of the game and the OVA. Also, Lloyd was never captured by the Renegades in Terit and when they saved him from the tower, he never met Yuan.

**Yuan**:...

**Me**: Don't worry. You are in here!

**Yuan**: Good. Tales of Symphonia belongs to Namco, not MS. _*leaves*_

**Genis:** What's his problem?

**Me:**Nothing. I think he just has a huge ego and I almost deflated it. Better go find a pump or something just in case ^.^;

* * *

_"Lloyd. Are you ok?"_

_"Huh?" The brunette snapped back to reality. He was talking to Colette, a girl he had become friends with after so many years._

_"You spaced out again. You understand why right? I don't want you to get hurt." she said, referring to the Journey of Restoration tomorrow. Lloyd and Genis were both denied from tagging alone._

_"Yeah yeah. I just hate.." He puffed his cheeks and Colette laughed._

_"Are you mad you can't go? Or are you really mad at Kratos?" Lloyd's hand clenched up. He didn't really hate the guy. It was more along the lines that he was jelous of the seemingly cold man. He was tall, stronge and way better at the sword then Lloyd was. He wasn't bad looking either in Lloyd's opinion. He was going to be escorting Colette, the chosen, and Raine, their teacher._

_"Yeah. It's just. He thinks just because he's a little better...ok, alot better then me."_

_"Lloyd. It will be ok. Besides, you will be safe here and I would like that better then you coming along." She had an obvious crush on him, but he felt nothing for her. He didn't know why, but he felt like he liked someone else. Someone he had hadn't met yet and is waiting for him. It didn't matter much now. he was busy being mad at the traveling mercenary for belittling him on his sword techniques and they he couldn't go on the journey. He was hoping, deep down, this would be his chance to leave and find someone. Someone who might have known him before he lived in Iselia. He wanted to. His memories when he was little were few and fading. Someone must have wanted him somewhere._

Now they were here, camping out in a world called Teth'ella, because him and Genis went after the group on their own. The chosen had to be sacrificed to a group called Crusix. Not only that, but that mercenary was apparently an angel with them all along. He looked around at the other members of his group. Raine and Genis, half elves that he grew up with in Iselia. There was also Colette, who too, was turning into an angel, and Sheena, a strange summoner from this land that had tried to kill Colette.

Growing up was hard for Lloyd. Not only forgetting what memories he had, but having to deal with being an angel. Over time, his wings became harder for him to hid at will. He still managed to keep it a secret from his friends though. But he often took night watch. How would he explain those appendages that appeared in his sleep. Dirk, the dwarf that adopted Lloyd, decided that Lloyd must be a fallen angel from heaven, perhaps sent to protect Colette. No one knew of this. To them, Lloyd was just another 17 year old with an exshpere.

"This is so annoying. I hate being lost." Lloyd pushed off the rock he was sitting on and stood up.

"Lloyd?" Raine asked. She had been reading and was ready for bed.

"I'm fine. I just need to take a walk."

"Be careful."

"I will." He traveled a distance from the fire and sat on a near by rock. The sky seemed much clearer over here, but it looked the same as back home. Then again, Lloyd's hearing and eyesight was excellent anyway. Lloyd began to realize that there actually were many strange people that knew him..of at least his mother. Kvar, a half elf Grand Cardnial, had apparently used his mother in the experiments that created his exshpere out of her life. Lloyd showed no mercy in killing him, of course. But it just left him with more questions and fewer answers.

Lloyd needed someone to talk to. The one he used to talk to these things about, is a traitor.

"Why do I feel so lost? I can't believe you did this to us. I don't think I will ever forgive you." He said, speaking to a Kratos that wasn't even there." Lloyd held his head rested his elbows on his knees. He had looked up to Kratos for the past few months of their journey. Saw him as a sort of role model, but now the teen didn't know to think. Was it bad that he looked up to a traitor? Then again, he didn't know. The boy just needed someone like him that he could relate to and someone to explain things to him. Sure, Colette and Genis were his longest friends, but Lloyd wanted someone specifically. Someone..with golden wings. He dug into his shirt and lifted a small chain with a tiny, goldish-orange, feather attached to it.

"Whenever I look at this, I just feel better. Like nothing is wrong." Lloyd sighed.

"But I don't even know why I have this. My wings aren't this color. It had to belong to someone when I was little. Maybe when I used to live in heaven?" He did have distant memories of wings this color and red. Red was his favorite color and this feather was connected to it..somehow.

"I'm going to get some answers. Right now, we need to save Colette though. She comes first." He said, standing up and gripped the feather tightly. Sheena took them to a huge city. The biggest city they knew was Palmacosta, and this city blew it out of the water.

"So many buildings. It huge." Genis said, staring up at the sky as they watched.

"They almost look like they touch the sky." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd. You can't actually touch the sky."

"I know that." He said and stopped as the reached the center square. This place felt dreadfully familiar like something bad had happened here and it lingered in his mind. It was the feeling he had in the woods outside his home. He had a feeling of hopelessness there and here now.

"Come on. We need to go see the King." Sheena said.

"The one that sent you to kill Colette?" Raine pointed out and Sheena nodded. They continued ahead and didn't notice Lloyd drag behind. Why did this place feel so familiar. It was just like the times he spent with Kratos. They were new but very familiar feelings.

"Hey. Watch it." Colette had run into a group of expensively dressed woman.

"What is it with this girl? Its not even festival time and she's walking around in an angel suit."

"It's so ugly."

"Hey!" Genis tried to stand up for the blond. Lloyd came up beside him,

"Don't worry Genis. She's obviously never looked in a mirror." He said and Genis laughed.

"How rude!"

"Now now my hunnies." A man broke from the group and approached Colette.

"Is everything alright my little angel? I bet your as cute as a button when you smile." He tapped her shoulder and the angel grabbed his arm and tossed him a distance from the group. He flipped in the air and landed on his feet.

"Whao. What an arm." He said and Genis leaned up, whispering in Lloyd's ear.

"What an ass. Who does this guy think he is flirting with Colette?" The boy looked up at Lloyd and he didn't replay.

"Lloyd?" He waved his hand in front of his friend but no response. Lloyd was looking at where that guy had landed. He was first, impressed that he landed perfectly after that and secondly, why was he suddenly feeling safe. Sheena walked in front of Colette and put her hands on her hips.

"What do you think your doing? We aren't here to play." She said and the man walked over.

"Sheena. Your back." She slapped him when he tried to hug her.

"Ow. My beautiful face.."

"Zelos. Take us to see the King."

"Hey. That's Master Zelos to you." The woman Colette ran into spoke up and Zelos waved his hand.

"Now now. You all love me right? Run along my hunnies and I'll catch up with you later." The group of 'hunnies' left. He looked at the group and turned.

"I see you still greet me the same. Expect you usually just kick me my hunnie." The redhead teased and Sheena frowned.

"Shut up Zelos or I'll kick you then." But she did anyway and he held his face.

"Why do you warn me after you do it?" He sighed and smiled.

"Follow me." He said. As he walked by, he gave Lloyd a passing glance and Lloyd's body froze as the admittedly, attractive man, threw his hair back and it brushed against the teen's face. It smelt distinctly of flowers. To Lloyd, it smelt like a memory.

_"You hair is so softy. How?" A small Lloyd rubbed red hair, feeling every strain diligently._

_"And red. My favorite."_

_"It's natural bud.. Come on, yours isn't so bad." _

_"Yes uh! Mine is not wight and coow wike yours and Daddy's. It is poofy and not red!"_

_"Well. I think it's really warm and soft. And besides. you wouldn't look good in red hair." The older boy teased and played with the toddler's spikes. _Lloyd's hand unknowingly ran through his hair.

"Earth to Lloyd!" Genis snapped his fingers.

"Sorry. Spaced out."

"Yes. You've been doing that alot since we got here." Raine added and he caught up with the group heading to the castle.

"The travelers from Sylverant? Sheena. You've failed your mission."

"Your Majesty. As it stands, we wish to find a way to restore the chosen to her normal state without having to kill her." Raine stood beside the summoner.

"Yes. If Colette doesn't finish the journey of restoration, then Teth'ella remains safe. That will still play in your favor, would it not?" She pointed out.

"We can't just let them roam around here like their nothing." The pope said. Lloyd shot up from his bowing position.

"You can't send us back! We'll leave once we find a cure for Colette. Please your Majesty." The king thought about it and insisted that they send someone from the church to keep an eye on them. The king agreed and Zelos's hand shot up from where he was leaning against a pillar.

"Yo. I'm up for that." He said and the pope glared at the man. Although Zelos represented being in the church, the pope saw him as an obstacle. He looked over at the group and waved.

"Your the Chosen also?" Genis was shocked. This guy was nothing like Colette and yet, he was the Chosen of Teth'ella. Sheena rubbed her head on the couch where she was sitting by him. He allowed them to stay at his mansion for the night, instead of paying for an inn. Mostly, as a favor to Sheena.

"Hard to believe?" He grinned and Sheena frowned.

"Why did you volunteer?"

"Trust me. The last thing you want is one of the pope's goons breathing down your neck. Pains in the neck. Besides." He put his hand around Sheena.

"I can't stand by while they are ladies in distress."

"Your talking about Colette?" Raine said. She was brushing the long, blond hair from the fire where Colette was sitting, her soulless eyes reflecting the flames.

"I was talking about my voluptuous beau..Gwak." Sheena elbowed him in the stomach and he held it, leaning over.

"Ow."

"Hands off Chosen." Lloyd sighed.

"It's kinda hard to believe your the chosen." Zelos's head shot up and Lloyd blinked, watching the red head come over and stand inches from him. He pulled back slightly, before Zelos pointed at the gem on his chest.

"This is my Crusix Crystal, just like your angel's there. That's proof that I'm the chosen." Lloyd staired blankly at the gem. Was this shady guy really..? He shook his head, standing back.

"I'm going to bed." He said and headed off to a different room in the inn they were staying in.

"What's with that guy? Standing so close like that. He has no personal space does he." He asked himself, leaning on the balcony railing. For some reason, Lloyd felt very young a second ago. That guy had to be only a few inches taller then him. This huge mansion did as well. He felt like he was little again, living in a world without a care. Why this place though, and why this guy? Lloyd held his gut.

"Why did I feel so...empty when he flirted with Sheena. This doesn't make sense. It felt just like when Kratos betrayed us." Lloyd twirled his fingers in one of his ponytails, thinking about this chosen's long, and red hair. That color again; HIS favorite color. He noticed a garden in the back when they came in and he kinda wanted to see it. Lloyd jumped off the balcony side and landed in the backyard, simple for him. He used to jump down cliffs outside his home all the time. Mostly after he first got a keycrest from Dirk. He came across some bushes with roses growing on them. For a split second he felt like he was home, back in his bed out in those woods. He sat down beside the bushed, gently feeling the flowers. The petals were soft and slightly silky like...he didn't know how to describe it, chocolate maybe? Deep down, he was thinking, like that guy's hair.

"Hair again! Really? I swear I'm going to just shave all hair in sight or something. Why am I suddenly obsessed by it." The teen fell backwards on his back and inhaled deeply, believing for a second that he had seen a memory long faded.

"They say that smell can trigger memory. One of those, strong senses tied to the human mind or something." A voice said and Lloyd's eyes snapped open, bringing him back awake before sleep set in. The man made his way over, rubbed his chin slightly and knelt down, leaning over Lloyd slightly. He noticed the tiny sunset like feather hanging around Lloyd's neck.

"You've kept that after so long?" Zelos whispered and grinned, allowing his wings to appear on his back and Lloyd's vision quickly sharpened. Why was this man, for a second time, leaning so close in his space. And why did..

_"Golden..wings?"_

"So. Am I THAT pretty?" Lloyd recognized the voice as the Teth'ella chosen.

"Why the hell are doing? And..why do you have wings."

"Your the one that bearly took your eyes off me..Lloyd." A chill ran up the teen's spine at the chosen calling his name. This was getting a bit uncomfortable for him. All of it intensified when he leaned over Lloyd and laid on his stomach, wrapping his arms around him as Lloyd's weight rested on them.

"What the hell?"

"When Pronyma took you away, I thought that was the end. And yet, here you are. And with the another chosen of all places. Damn it. How could I lose my cool so easily all the sudden? You always made me such a softy bud. I..thought you were dead." Lloyd's heart skipped a beat.

"What did you call me?"

"You know. Bud? I always called you that." Lloyd raised an eyebrow and then lowered his eyes.

"You have forgot me. How can you forget a handsome stud like this." Lloyd's eyes moved back to the wings that were beginning to look familiar. The wings somewhat made sense. Zelos was the chosen like Colette and she had gotten wings. But why that color. They were the color of.. Lloyd gripped his necklace tightly and Zelos rolled of him, sitting beside him, his back to the teen.

"Impressive huh? They're alot bigger then when you last saw them. Then again, that was 14 years ago." For some reason, Lloyd had a need to touch them. So he did, causing them to extend to their full length from their somewhat rested position. Lloyd remembered, staring at them long enough was like staring into his past. He remembered doing this so long ago. This guy, Zelos, was his best friend as a kid. He couldn't remember all that they did much together or alot of where they hung out, but he remembered their friendship.

"Zelos!" Lloyd yelled, sat up and Zelos looked up to the sky.

"That's the first time you've correctly pronounced my name. I was half expecting you to call me Zewo.." He was cut off by Lloyd grabbing his waist, holding himself close to the chosen's side from where he was laying.

"I remember you Zelos. I remember last time we where here. I didn't think I'd ever see you again. No one came to find me. I remember your hair, like my clothes. These roses. I remember them smelling like you. Actually, they still kinda do." Zelos turned around, surprisingly, considering Lloyd was still clinged on him. Zelos watched tears form in the reddish-brown eyes and Zelos lowered his head, wrapping his arms around Lloyd as well, pulling him into a sitting position. It was a strange, yet comforting embrace. After so many years, they had found each other. It wasn't as weird for Lloyd suddenly as it was Zelos. He wasn't bothered by touching/feely anymore, most because he did it alot, but by the fact that his thought to be-dead-friend rested firmly against his chest without intention of leaving. It brought warmth and a silent peace to his heart. He didn't have to worry anymore. Zelos grinned and pushed Lloyd back.

"How did you know?" Lloyd wondered and felt Zelos lift his hand with the exshpere attached.

"Come on bud. Other then you've gotten a hell of a lot bigger and slightly cuter, not much has changed."

"Are you flattering me?" Lloyd blushed. Zelos grinned and squeezed the hand tighly,

"Come on bud!" He smiled and hugged Lloyd again.

"What happened to you?" He finally asked at a lower volume. Lloyd talked about how he was raised by a dwarf and living in Iselia. He talked about his sword training and traveling with the group on the journey. He mentioned about how his mother died to make that exshpere. Zelos leaned back, resting his weight on his hands.

"So. How are the wings my little angel bud?" Lloyd blinked and glanced at his old friend's wings. That was right. Zelos had always been an angel like him, so it would be ok to let his wings free. Lloyd took a deep breath as his wings unfurled. Zelos was amazed. He remembered Lloyd being a little kid with the tiniest, delegate wings ever. They were now huge compared to his and held such a courageous, but graceful shape.

"Dude Bud. Those things are bigger then you are!" Zelos laughed. Lloyd folded them behind his back like he used too. It became natural for him and he usually didn't realize when he did it.

"Yeah. They get in the way alot so I never use them. Then again, no one knows I'm an angel anyway." This surprised Zelos. His little bud was always ready to fly but was too little. Now he had these huge things and never used them. Although, Zelos kept his secret most of the time as well.

"Most of all I can't believe you kept that thing." Zelos said, noticing the faint glow of the feather around the teen's neck.

"Why not. I promised that as long as we had them, we'd be friends right?" A memory he never forgot, which was why he still had that feather. Zelos smirked, reaching into his black tank top to pull out a necklace similar to Lloyd's, but the feather was the same color as the brunette's wings.

"I suppose you were right." He grinned and Lloyd held his head.

"This is...great. I finally..I can't believe.." He stopped himself.

"I wish it was sooner and under better..conditions." Lloyd said and Zelos nodded. The teen then crossed his legs and continued.

"Zelos. Can..you tell me something about me? I don't remember much before Dirk found me." Zelos raised an eyebrow.

_"Didn't Kratos..I see. Stupid man, trying to keep your son safe when he could use you the most." _Zelos grinned his teeth slightly and then smiled.

"Sure. But you have to come fly with me."

"What?" A slight look of fear came in Lloyd's eyes. Zelos stood up.

"You know, flying? You have flown right." Lloyd lowered his head and Zelos on his knees, his hands resting on Lloyd's legs.

"After all these years you haven't flown yet?" He cursed himself and Kratos for it.

"..I wanted to keep them secret and..actually Dirk knew but couldn't teach me to fly. He personalyl didn't care for the sky anyway. So I just..never learned. I tried but failed." He chuckled at the memories. Zelos stood up, pulling Lloyd to his feet.

"Zelos?"

"I'm going to teach you how to fly." He said and grabbed Lloyd.

"Won't someone see us?" Lloyd complained and was suddenly, lifted off his feet and Zelos flew them to the top of the roof.

"Everyone's asleep." He smiled and put Lloyd on his feet.

"Come on Bud." He flew up off the ground and circles around his friend. Lloyd frowned and folded his arms.

"I don't know how to Zelos."

"It's easy." Zelos noticed Lloyd's hands gripped tightly on his sleeves.

"_Like I said. Some things don't change..._Are you..afraid?" Zelos landed and Lloyd shook his head, turning slightly red,

"No! I'm not scared. I just don't know what to..do.."

"Aww. Don't be afraid Bud. I'll catch you." The teen didn't move. Zelos grinned and walked around behind Lloyd.

"What are you doing?" The chosen ran his hands down the teen's back, pressing against the red jacket to make sure his body felt it. This cause Lloyd's wings flared out and flapped shortly.

"ZZelos! That tickles!" He half yelled, half laughed.

"See. I knew you knew how to do it. I'll tell you want. I'll tell you something about you, and in exchange, you walk closer to the edge."

"What?" Zelos pushed Lloyd closer fto the edge.

"Let's see. You lived with your father." Lloyd stiffened up. So his Dad was once alive, so how did he end up in Iselia if Zelos lived here in Meltikio. He glanced blankly at the edge, approaching it slowly.

"How did we meet?"

"Both of our mothers died. You comforted me. You were always a huggy person." Lloyd walked closer to the edge. Zelos trailed off, his hand found it's way to the feather around his neck.

"When I was alone, you once said that you loved me and asked if it was enough." Lloyd froze in his tracks. He never told anyone that he loved anyone before, not even Dirk or his friends. They must have been the bestest friends in the worlds. He didn't have to be afraid, because this guy was here before and he was still going to be here. Zelos put his hand on his hip.

"Was it something I said?" He asked and then he stumbled back under the weight of his friend, who had actually flown back to him. His red boots hovered slightly off the ground.

"Bud?"

"I do love you Zelos. Your my bestest friend ever." His head snuggled closely against his chest.

"I don't think that's a real word."

"Please don't leave me alone again." The brunette begged quietly. Zelos ran his hand through the his spiky hair.

"Ok Bud. You can trust me." Lloyd frowned at the knocking on his door the next morning.

"I'm still asleep!" He moaned and suddenly fell out of the bed. Zelos's head shot up from the pillow, his hair standing in all directions.

"Where'd my hunnie go?"

"I'm not your hunnie. Why were you in my bed?" Lloyd said, standing up to answer the door. It was Colette.

"Come on. We're getting ready to leave."

"But what about breakfast?" Lloyd rubbed his face as he pulled his jacket on.

"I was too tried to go find my room."

"This is your room!" Lloyd complained and Zelos followed him down stairs

"Good point. Still. I didn't mind."

"Mabey I did." Lloyd shot him a lazy, why am I awake glare.

"Hey bud." Zelos grabbed his friend's arm and stopped in the staircase.

"I think it would be in your best interest to keep our..friendship a little secret." Lloyd didn't understand and Zelos smiled at the same dumb-struck face that he was givin all the time by the teen.

"How would you be able to explain having a friend from a different planet? When time comes, we can both tell your friends, m'kay?" He smiled and Lloyd nodded. He understood, but he couldn't fight the feeling of abandonment growing in his gut again. Sheena folded her arms and Zelos finally closed the door behind him.

"What took you so long?" She complained and Zelos frowned slightly.

"My voluptuous beauty. Beauty like this takes time."

"So you were brushing your hair." Genis narrowed his eyes and Zelos laughed.

"Most people appreciate a good looking stud."

"What are we going to do about Colette?" Raine asked and The summoner turned to her.

"I was going to suggest that we go visit Altessa. A dwarf that lives close to Ozzette." Sheena said.

"Then we will have to go back to Fooji Mountain and retrieve them.

"Ha ha. That's where I come in. I'll give you the grand tour of the Teth'ella homeland myself." Zelos bowed and started forward. Sheena grabbed his ear.

"Ow ow."

"You might be escorting us but Lloyd is our leader here."

"Really?" He looked at Lloyd, who just scratched his face nervously. Obviously, Zelos must have always been the leader. Lloyd could figure out that much by the look on his face. The mountain hike was easier up then going down. Everyone was generally impressed by Zelos's fighting skills. they didn't fit his stupid and perverted personality as Sheena would say.

"There they are!" Genis ran over to one.

"I still can't believe we crashed these things and survived." Raine said, shivering slightly at the flashback. Without Volt, their reihards didn't have the power to fly back and forth between planets. they rest of the group walked over to retrieve the machines and Lloyd stopped.

"Lloyd?" Genis asked and started to waltz back over.

"Something..doesn't feel right..Actually, it feels like there's another one here." He said and gripped his sword handle. He could feel an energy like Colette's and Zelos's. Another angel perhaps? Zelos started over and held up his hands.

"Why so glum chum? what could go wrong up.." The idiot chosen spoke too soon. As soon as they were in a congregated area, an orange sheild surrounded them, blocking them from Lloyd and Colette.

"You fell into my trap you fool!" A voice said. They turned to see a blue-haired angel there.

"He just called you a fool." Lloyd said, glancing at the trap towards Zelos.

"Zelos is clumsy." Sheena sighed and Zelos frowned.

"Oh I'm so sad now." He said sarcastically.

"Another angel. Do you work for Crusix as well?" Raine asked.

"That is none of your business. I'm taking the chosen with me." He turned towards Colette and then quickly jumped back, dodging Lloyd's attack.

"I won't let you take her!" he said and drew his other blade.

"And just who the hell do you?" He held up his hand and a magic attack and the incantation appeared under Lloyd, knocking him back and his face skidded against the ground.

"Lloyd!" Genis slammed his kendema against the shield. The half elf looked at the prisoners and quickly at the lad.

"Your name is Lloyd?" He stepped back slightly as the teen stood up and fixed his hair. When he slid agisnt the ground, the front of his hair face forced down and sligthly over his face, giving him a familiar look to the half elf angel.

_"It can't be? But..I see the resemblance.."_ He threw his cape back,

"Lloyd. Next time, your mine." He siad and vanished into a poof of feathers and light.

"What the heck?" Genis asked and Lloyd dismantled the trap, releasing his group.

"What was that about?" Sheena wondered and Lloyd sheathed his weapons.

"Well. At least Colette is safe for now." Zelos grabbed his friend from behind.

"Bud! You just fought an angel. That was something." Raine raised an eyebrow.

"It is nothing. We have fought them before." Zelos figured this after hearing Lloyd's story about the journey. It wasn't that he was impressed by. He thought it was hilarious to see Lloyd fight Yuan and the look on the seraphim's face when he realized Lloyd was alive. So, now having means of transportation back, the took the brown eyed girl's advice, they headed to the dwarf's place. It was a quite troublesome flight. Sheena had to share her rehiard with Zelos and she almost kicked him off when he tried to make a move on her as he said, "Beautiful and playful jibblies."

"Please..Altessa right? you have to help Colette. We have no wehre else to go." Lloyd begged the dwarf. The short man refused to have anything to do with keycrests and Crusix Crystals. Zelos folded his arms.

"It's not that he won't. It's because you can't right?" Lloyd looked at the man and he tilted his head slightly and tapped his hand. The leader looked back at the dwarf's hand. It appeared to be malformed, like it was broken and didn't heal properly.

"You did that yourself didn't you?" Raine asked and the dwarf turned his back to them.

"I didn't want to be involved in what Crusix had planned anymore. Not after what I did to the poor girl." He said, glancing at the Colette like girl that lived with him. Her name was Preasa, and like Lloyd's mother, a victim of exshpere research. She was like Colette in the way she expressed no emotion and rarely talked. Genis kinda thought her pink hair was cute in it's pigtails. Lloyd walked over to Colette, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Then teach me." The dwarf looked at him.

"My Dad is a dwarf! I can craft..not as well as he can but I want to do it. for Colette." He lowered his head.

"It's my fault that she's like this, just like it's yours that Presea is like that. We can help each other to fix eachother's mistakes right?" Zelos looked over towards Presea.

_"Fix our mistakes..If only we could learn that."_

"Do you have any proof of your skill?" Lloyd lowered his head and took a necklace off of Colette's neck and handed it to the old and hard worked hands.

"This? It's fairly crude and not the best craftsmanship needed for a keycrest." Zelos straightened up. Sure, his bud probley wasn't the best with tools, but to degrade something he seemed to work so hard on so harshly..

"But, it shows determination and heart. With some help, I think you can make one for your friend."

"And Presea right?" Genis asked and the dwarf nodded.

"We will need to get some inhibitor ore." Altessa said and Lloyd grinned.

"That's easy, Dad has...oh yeah." He already forgot that they couldn't return to Sylverant.

"There is a mine near here. We can go get some." Lloyd's eyes grew hopeful and he grabbed the dwarf from behind.

"Thank you so much. I'll try my hardest to do this right I swear."

"Ow my baacck~" He complained as Lloyd was gripped to tightly. The other members giggled as the teen got worried over the old man.

"Some will have to stay behind." Raine pointed out. The group going ended up consisting of Lloyd, Colette, Zelos, Altessa and Genis. He rode with Colette grabbed firmly around his waist like when they first got here and Genis shared his with Altessa, both of them being fairly small. Sheena decided to stay behind. Mostly because she had to go report back to her chief, but promised to return in the morning. They came across a specific shaft where there were glowing, orangeish minerals growing.

"This is it." He said and Lloyd knelt beside him.

"Be gently and take it easy. Don't need you breaking all of it." Lloyd nodded and they both began to take ou the ore.

"Raine. Somethings wrong with Colette." They turned towards Genis and the blond chosen. Her crystal was glowing a strange was that almost looked like the alarm lights in Asgard's human ranch.

"Is she going to attack?" Genis worried and Raine shook her head.

"No. This is like.." They turned towards footsteps they heard approach. The silvery-haired half elves stood infront of the chosen. Zelos gripped his sword and Lloyd was still crouched down beside Altessa.

"It ..can't be!" Lloyd stood up quickly and ran a ways over, stopping several feet from the approaching figure.

"Kratos! What are you doing here?" The young leader demanded and drew his blades. Zelos raised his head.

_"This is interesting. Guess Yuan couldn't get it done so he sent Mr. stone cold and silent."_

"I won't let you take Colette! I already promised that." He said and charged towards the man. A firey blade was pulled from the sheath and blocked Lloyd's attack. The other members of the group that 'knew Lloyd the longest' could tell that his sparring against Kratos during the journey defiantly paid off. But he still could bearly hold his ground against the man. Kratos grabbed the boy's wrist, held his arm up and kneed him in the gut, causing the teen to keel over in pain and weakness. Zelos decided it was enough an intervened. He knocked Kratos back slightly enough away from Lloyd and knelt down, putting the teen's arm over his shoulder. He stood up.

"You wanna fight me? I bet I can beat you and protect Lloyd at the same time." Zelos's eye narrowed in a stern and challenging fashion.

"Are you here to retrieve inhibitor ore?" He said and thr group didn't answer.

"I see. You may try but it is hopeless. Crusix will take the chosen for Martel and you can't stop it." He said and turned to leave. The group relaxed as he warped out of there as well. Raine folded her arms.

"This doesn't make much sense. Why has Crusix tried to get Colette twice and then just leave." Zelos grinned.

"They are probably embarrassed to be seen by a magnificent specimen such as myself." Zelos boosted.

"They probably were annoyed by that trapper you call a mouth." Genis mumbled.

"I heard that you brat." Zelos mumbled back and Altessa took a chunk of ore, wrapped it in a clothe and stood up.

"Is the boy alright." Zelos glanced down at Lloyd, he was awake but his eyes were closed and he was dazing off.

"Bud's fine. Just exhausted. Let's get back. I need my beauty sleep."

"Fine. You will stay at my place and I won't hear anything about it." The dwarf insisted so they didn't fight back. The entrance to Kratos's room on Welgeia opened as quickly as it was shut. The human angel saw Yuan sitting on his bed.

"You never told me he was alive." Kratos untied his sword and set it by the bed before sitting down beside him.

"Why does it matter?" The seemingly older man said.

"He's your son Kratos." Yuan glared and got no replay. Yuan stood up and turned,

"What are we going to do about Zelos? I'm sure you noticed that they reunited?"

"It doesn't matter. Lloyd doesn't remember much of his time here anyway. He mentioned it once. We continue on with our plan." Yuan headed towards the door.

"Think about it Kratos. what are you going to do when Zelos tells him. You know he won't deny his friend answers."

"I'd like to think Zelos is smarter then that."

"Hmm." Yuan replayed and left. The man folded his hands and propped his elbows on his knees, his chin on his hands.

_"Zelos might be an obstacle. Yggdrasil will want him out of the equation. It..would be best for Lloyd not to remember." _Kratos stood up and left the room to think of a plan to separate his son trust and the chosen's defying attitude.

* * *

**Me:** Finally, updated after so long. Happy Yuan? I told you you were in it.

**Yuan:** It never seizes to suprise me that the only time you think of me is when it's with Kratos

**Kratos:**...

**Me:** That's not true! You guys just kinda go hand in hand What about my personal fanfic?

**Kratos:** That no one will ever get to read?

**Me:** ITS FOR MY OWN ENJOYMENT! LET ME HAVE THIS _*throws tomato at Kratos, misses and hits Yuan*_

**Kratos**:...

**Yuan:** MY BEAUTIFUL EGO IS RUINED!

**Me:** Uh..please review and thanks for reading


	5. Wishing Well

**Genis:** OMG you finally updated!

**Raine**: Genis. Don't dumb down your vocabulary with text talk

**Me:**I do it all the time

**Genis:** I think that's her point lol

***Raine smacks Genis***: Enough. Say the disclaimer

**Genis:** Menrowspirit owns nothing and Tales of Symphonia belongs to Namco

* * *

"Come on Bud. you need to take a break." Zelos said but got no replay. Lloyd had been working days on, none stop, trying to get those keycrests made. He would break one or miscraft another and have to get more ore when he ran out. Altessa's patience with the teen seemed to be running thin as well.

"Damn it." Zelos turned quickly to see a crest fly past his face and smash into a wall.

"Whao!" He looked back at his friend. Everyone was asleep by now, but Zelos felt it was his duty to try and stay up with Lloyd, as he had been the few days they were at the dwarf's. He could see the teen started to break under the stress.

"Geeze. You almost hit my beautiful face." Zelos chuckled and then sat down beside Lloyd.

"You alright bud?" Lloyd pulled quickly from his friend's hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not in the mood for your jokes Zelos." he said and began to chip away at another hunk of ore. Zelos frowned.

"I'm not joking." He grabbed the worn out hand with the chisel in it.

"You need to take a break."

"I can't. It's my fault Colette is like this. I'm going to fix it." Zelos frowned. He knew a few more people to blame other then his bud. He also knew what it was like to carry such a burden of another's life on his shoulders.

"Alright then." He sat across from Lloyd and picked up a piece of ore.

"So what do ya do?"

"You can't do it."

"Hey. Apparently your having some trouble yourself. Maybe we can cancel each other out."

"I said no jokes."

"No joke. come on Bud. What? you break away a chunk like this?" He tried to get a piece from the main rock and the chisel missed.

"Zelos!" Lloyd leaned over and grabbed Zelos's hand. The chisel sliced through his glove and hand fairly deep.

"Opps. That wasn't suppose to happen." Zelos grinned but Lloyd saw him flinch when his hand was squeezed.

"Great. Zelos. Raine is asleep. How do you plan on fixing this." He stood up, pulling the older male to the sink and taking off his glove and began to wash the chosen's wound.

"We used our last gel when I accidentally threw my hammer at the back of Genis's head yesterday. It'll just have to heal itself I guess." Zelos watched the extreme care his friend took with his simple hand injury.

"You know it's not that bad." Zelos half chuckled and Lloyd glared at him.

"You idiot. That chisel had dirt and sand and ore on it. Your hand might get infected." He looked back at his work to continue. Sure, Zelos could easily heal himself, being able to handle magic, but Lloyd seemed to forget this and Zelos was liking the attention. Zelos could feel his mask begin to lift and he just wanted to keep holding Lloyd's hand, like when they were little. Before life became so complicated.

"Hey Lloyd." the brunette turned from his work.

"Do you..regret that you lived in Iselia this whole time? Do you think things would have been more fun if you stayed with me?" Lloyd laughed.

"Sure. Everyone has regrets."

"Like?" Lloyd chuckled nervously.

"Well. Sometimes I wish I didn't sleep so much in Professor's class. Plus..For some reason I think if we had stayed together then we both wouldn't be as strong as we are." Zelos raised an eyebrow,

"And how do you figure that?"

"Well. I would be as independent as I am now if someone was always there. And I don't think you'd have as many friends as you do now because you'd always be hanging over me." He sincerely smiled. Friends? Was he referring to Zelos's hunnies?

_"Oh how wrong you are Lloyd." _He noticed Lloyd examined the hand he was treating.

"You know Zelos. If I didn't know any better I'd say you had very girly hands." Zelos grinned.

"Maybe. But these beautiful girly hands are for more then just looks." Lloyd finally sighed,

"I wish I could help you more. Don't need your sword wielding hand injured huh?" Zelos tilted his head.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask."

"Huh?"

"Bud. Your an angel remember? How do you think Kratos could do healing magic?" Lloyd lowered his head.

"Please don't talk about him. I don't want to hear his name." Zelos lowered his head and sat it on top of Lloyd's. He understood Lloyd's hatred for the man. Zelos himself couldn't understand what the seraphim was thinking either."Go ahead and try to heal my hand. Imagine your mana fixing it." Lloyd gripped the hand tightly and closed his eyes. His eyes snapped open at the shock of his mana swirling around the hand and the wound shrank until the hand was almost new. It was just like Raine when she healed the group.

"I can't believe it!" Lloyd chuckled and lifted the hand, turning it over.

Zelos smiled and turned his cheek in the brown hair.

"Yo Bud. Did you know your hair is really soft and fluffy. I'd love to sleep on it sometime." Lloyd pushed him off.

"Ha ha Zelos. Anyway. I can't believe I can use magic! I wonder if someday I can use magic attacks like you." And the teen got back to work. Zelos came back over and sat down in front of him. The teen quickly pulled any tools from his reach.

"I can do it Zelos. I'm..fine now." He looked as Zelos pulled his glove back on his arm. Zelos grinned.

"You know I graduated top of my class. I can be a tutor for you. You just call me Professor Wilder."

"I don't want schooling from you."

"Then should I tell the Ultra Cool Beauty that you regret sleeping in her class?"

"No Zelos!"

"Professor~"

"Shut up!" This went on for half the night. Lloyd found it annoying but didn't realize that he got the crest done thanks to Zelos's nagging. Zelos knows what he's doing once in a while.

"I hope this works Colette." Lloyd fitted the crest of the crystal. They group stood in silence for a moment and Genis sighed.

"I guess it wasn't good enough." Lloyd's hand clenched up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Colette. I..wasn't good enough." Her hand lifted and placed on his arm.

"Lloyd?" His head snapped up and tears started to form.

"Lloyd!"

"Colette!" She wrapped her arms around him and embraced him tightly. Lloyd gently hugged her.

"I'm so glad. Colette I wished I was stronger. I could have prevented this in the first place." The blond shook her head.

"No. It's alright Lloyd. None of us knew what was going to happen." Zelos came over and knelt down slightly.

"So our cute angel is back to normal."

"Let's see. Your Zelos right?"

"Aww you remembered me. We chosen have to stick together right?" The redhead grinned and glanced slightly at Lloyd's face, seeing the look of hope and relief in his smile.

"What should we do now?" Sheena asked. Raine folded her arms.

"We know that Crusix will come after Colette still. We need to stop them..somehow."

"Somehow? That doesn't sound like you Professor." Lloyd pointed out.

"Well. I've been thinking. Why does a goddess need a moral body? What exactly is Crusix up too?" Altessa examined the crest.

"It isn't bad. I would suggest getting that dwarf over in that Sylverant place to fix it, to make sure." The group agreed and Raine pointed out a harsh point. The rehiards didn't have the energy to travel to the other world. Sheena explained that they could go get a pact with Volt, which Raine had mentioned earlier in the journey. So the group made their way to the Temple of Lightning.

"Sheena." Lloyd noticed Zelos stop the summoner and talk to her. He couldn't make out quite what they were saying. His hearing was a bit fuzzy in the late. She yelled, slapped him in the face and he laughed and put his hand on her shoulder and she smiled then gasped slightly blushing. Lloyd clenched his hand tightly and turned,

"We're going you two!" He yelled and stormed past the other members of the group.

"That was strange." Genis pointed out and Colette ran to catch up with him.

"Are you ok Lloyd?"

"Huh."

"You seem irritated." The teen shook his head, indicating he was ok. Raine glanced back at the slightly older members of the group and back at Lloyd. She began to work it in her mind and figured that he must have been jealous of Zelos for flirting with Sheena. Much like how the boy was jealous of Kratos's experience when he traveled with them. They crossed through the temple and when a huge bolt of lighting bearly missed them Zelos decided to have a little fun and jump on Lloyd.

"That was scary. Carry me bud." He grinned and Sheena frowned,

"You idiot chosen. Your too heavy for Lloyd."

"Are you implaying that I'm fat?' Zelos glared at her.

"Cause I bet your chest weighs more then I do." His grin was broken by a typical kick in the face, knocking Lloyd almost off balance.

"Not While I'm holding him jeeze!" Presea studied the two boys. She wasn't much of a talker but was fairly intelligent and straight to the point.

"Factoring the age of Zelos and weight, and use it with Lloyd, it isn't possible for him to withstand that much weight." Lloyd straightened up,

"Huh? Actually, Zelos isn't that heavy." The group stopped and noticed that they had continued walking, Lloyd actually holding Zelos without straining.

"No freakin way! I know damn well that Zelos weighs more then I do!" Sheena gasped.

"Is this a joke Lloyd? I never seen you you pick up anything heavier then a potful of food." Lloyd shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey. I like food. And besides, I'm stronger then at the beginning of the journey." he said and dropped Zelos.

"But you can walk on your own legs." He half laguhed and they continued. They appeared in front of the seal and released the huge ball of lightning.

"..."

"What? I don't understand what your saying?" Sheena complained. Raine put her hand on the summoner's shoulder.

"Hold on. I'll translate. I am bound by Mithos."

"Mithos? The same as the hero?" Genis was surprised. They even had the legend of the Hero Mithos over here as well.

"I want you to make a pact with me and annoust yours with Mithos."

"..." A huge lightning bolt crashed in front of them and the group scattered.

"Holy crap." The redhead drew his blade and glanced at the summoner who was frozen in her spot. he grabbed her arm and moved her from another attack.

"Come on Sheena. Now isn't the time for standing." He managed to create a shield to block another attack.

"Sheena. What happened what was in the past. You need to live for now ok?" Zelos grinned and Sheena shook her head.

"Yeah. Your right! Let's go." Lloyd lowered his head. he was then knocked to the ground, seeing Raine blocking more of the spirit's magic.

"Lloyd! What are you doing? now isn't the time for sleeping." The brunette shook his head,

"I wasn't..never mind." He stepped back into action and helped the assault. Lloyd normally would fight alongside with Zelos but he was fairly distant from the man as he fought along side with the one with the right of pact. But this didn't stop him from protecting the man.

"Look out Zelos!" He held up his sword to block the spirit's magic but failed to properly cast guardian and the magic tore at his hand. He dropped his blade and clasped his free hand over his exshpere.

"Damn it!" his eyes widened and he clamped his hand tighter.

_"It burns so much. It must be from that attack. I can't let anyone worry about it. My friends need to stay safe."_

"Lloyd? You ok?" Colette helped him up. He waved his hand. Once the battle was finished, another summon spirit appeared.

"Undinie?"

**"..."**

**"Yes. The link between us has been severed."** Udinie was the summon spirit of Water, the opposite of Volt, the Summon spirit of Lightning. They had gotten the pact with this spirit while in the Water Seal during the journey in Sylverant. It was convenient because they needed to reach a unicorn to save this guy to help them into a ranch. It was a long process. They were welcomed to stay in Mizuho.

"Bud?" The teen turned to see Zelos. He was standing over the well.

"You should be asleep."

"Yeah, I know." He knew he should be but he couldn't. His body felt exhausted but his mind was wide awake and not needing sleep. Zelos stood beside him.

"What are you doing?" He blinked and looked down at the gald coin twirling in and out of his fingers.

"Just thinking."

"About?" Lloyd frowned. He was mad that the chosen had been flirting with Sheena all day and for not fighting with him during the battle.

"Nothing."

"Bud.." he said in a 'i know your lieing' tone of voice.

"I was just thinking about when we were little. If we threw a coin in a well and made a wish, it might come true." Zelos looked down into the dark, stony hole meant to hold water.

"Do you believe it?"

"No. It's just something to think about." The chosen noticed he had a new look on his face he never seen before. It looked somewhat confused. Not the normal 'Lloyd didn't understand a word Raine said agian' way but like he was battling with something more personal, and he knew Lloyd had problems with those type of things.

"Hey Zelos."

"Yeah?" Lloyd turned his head slightly,

"Do you think you can check my ears? They've been acting up lately. Things are kinda hard to hear." He grabbed his face and studied his ear and then the other.

"This like the time when I was having troubles seeing." Lloyd nodded.

"Then it will go away. I don't have to bother with it." He noticed Zelos frowning face in his peripheral vision. He could see his forehead wrinkle slightly at his bent brows.

"What?"

"You shouldn't keep problems to yourself."

"..." He folded his arms.

"Bud?"

"Why do you care?" Zelos blinked and leaned back against the well.

"Your my bud of course."

"Shouldn't you be worrying about Sheena." Zelos blinked and then grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"Is that what this is about?" Lloyd faced him.

"If you have a problem with me just say it. Ever since Colette has come back, you've been all flirty with Sheena and avoident of me." He mumbled something and Zelos leaned in,

"I can't' hear you."

"Is it because I'm weak? I know Sheena is strong and good-looking and such." Zelos grinned.

"Sounds like your jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Lloyd's face grew red.

"Ok then. Why?"

"Uh.." His hand clenched up.

"It's just..I like fighting with you. It makes me feel safe and.." Better about himself? Ha. He wasn't going to tell Zelos that. The man would never let him live it down, even if they were good friends.

"Your not one to brood bud. Your reminding me of Kratos."

"No! Don't compare me to him! I'm not like that traitor!" He demanded and he turned his back to Zelos.

"I know you don't understand, I don't really either but I feel like I'm like him when I'm not. When I don't want to be and want to be at the same time." Zelos turned to look down the well.

"Wait. How do you know Kratos?" Lloyd said, getting slightly suspicious. Zelos waved his hand.

"Your constantly talking about him."

"Oh..I guess I am. Damn it." Lloyd sighed and faced the well as well.

"Zelos. I know how you and Colette are angels. Your the chosens. But what about me? I'm not a chosen so does that mean I'm part of Crusix?" Zelos tilted his head.

"What do you think?" Lloyd held his hand.

"I think..mabey I..since there is really no heaven and angels really come from Crusix..maybe I was created by Crusix then myself." he hit his head with his fist.

"I shouldn't think that but it's the only thing that makes sense! I mean. My Mom was killed by Desians that worked for Crusix. Maybe to get me? And I'm an angel so my Dad must be also or something. That means I'm my own enemy! That you guys arn't safe. That your not safe Zelos." Zelos's face straightened back up and he put his finger on Lloyd's lip.

"Do you want to take Colette to Crusix?" Lloyd shook his head.

"Do you want to hurt your friends or follow Yggdrasil's orders?" The teen shook his head again.

"Then your not of Crusix. Someday you'll figure out where you came from." Zelos smiled and then Lloyd quickly knocked Zelos to the ground,

"Look out!" Lloyd managed to take a blow to the face from from a sword handle and held his nose. He could feel the broken pieces underneath and the warm blood fall down his face.

"Kratos!" He said in a funny tone. Zelos looked up from where he was pushed onto the ground to see the auburn angel standing there.

"How the hell did you find us?" Lloyd demanded and used his free hand to indicate Zelos to run, knowing the man didn't have his sword on him. Kratos lifted his head slightly.

"Why are you in Tethealla? Are you planning on curing the chosen?"

"We already did! And I won't let you have her." Lloyd drew one of his blades with his free hand.

"You can't fight me with one sword. Your too weak." The sharp eyes narrowed slightly, seeing Lloyd's exshpere covering his nose.

"I'm taking the chosen anyway." Kratos slightly hesitated, but drew his blade and attacked Lloyd. Zelos pulled Lloyd's other blade when he was knocked back and fought the seraphim himself. It was a 'strange dance' so Zelos would call it, having to use a blade that was a different weight to length ratio then he was accustomed too. Nevertheless, he was going to protect Lloyd. If Kratos wasn't going too then Zelos would. The seraph was much faster then the chosen though, not to be unexpected and knocked him aginst the well and jabbed his sword tip into his hand.

"Damn it." It was the one Lloyd had healed the other day. But since Lloyd was new to using his mana, the wound didn't heal very well and his hand was still weak. Zelos didn't even think about it although his pain showed itself whenever he held his sword. Even now the pain was throbbing. He just didn't have the heart to fix Lloyd's work, so he was going to let it naturally heal. Lloyd's eye widened slightly, seeing the blood spill through the black glove and onto the ground below.

"Z Zelos!" Lloyd released his face. the blood smeared over his angry and hurt expression. For some reason, seeing Kratos hurt Zelos like this tore him apart deep down. It made his heart scared and felt as if he was stabbed instead.

"Kratos! How could you! Zelos is my friend!" His cold expression stared down at the chosen under his blade.

"I don't want to hurt you Lloyd. I just want the chosen."

"Your never getting Colette!" Lloyd demanded and Kratos sighed.

"Your very dull witted Lloyd." The man pulled the blade back and knocked the chosne out, pulling him over his shoulder. The angel blocked Lloyd's advance to safe his friend and took off.

"Damn it Kratos! Give me him back!" Kratos jerked slightly and dodged an attack from the rear. He saw Lloyd. He saw Lloyd with his blades, blood smeared on his face, but he saw wings, his son's wings. He remembered a very young Lloyd when he first had his wings. Thoughts filled the man's head that he knew the answers to, but didn't want to believe them. Lloyd's sword was deflected easily by the single blade. The teen could bearly fly, let alone fight at the same time. Kratos knew he had to take Zelos with him but his heart would drop when Lloyd would suddenly fall from the sky, struggling to stay up. The boy obviously didn't properly learn how to fly.

"Lloyd. Your going to get yourself killed." He headed up higher, hoping the boy wouldn't follow, but he did. Kratos didn't expect these two's bond to be as strong as it once was. Kratos gripped his blade tightly,

"I'm sorry Zelos." While holding Zelos on one shoulder, he grabbed Lloyd's collar and jabbed his sword through one of the mana filled wings. His wing twtiched violently as the sword was pulled free and Lloyd fell. The force from the wind and pressure, the mana draining from his injured wing took his senses. Kratos caught the boy with his free hand and set him to the ground.

"Lloyd? You out here?" Colette's voice echoed in the night and Kratos vanished with the other chosen.

"Lloyd?" She gasped, seeing the leader on the ground, the huge wings behind him, one twitching in pain.

"Raine! Lloyd's hurt!" The blond shook the boy and his body clenched itself.

"Kratos..has Zelos." He strained. The half elf and Presea came over and helped take him to Sheena's house, hiding so no one would spot the them.

"Are those real?" Sheena watched Raine gently run her hand along the wing, healing slowly with each motion.

"So much pure mana. They're just like yours Colette, but in one huge form." Genis stood beside Presea.

"I can't believe Lloyd never told us that he was an angel." Presea looked to the half-elf.

"He might not have been. What happened to his keycrest?" They stared at the exshpere pulse slightly on his hand.

"When did he break.."Sheena grabbed Raine's shoulder.

"It must have happened back in the temple! When he protected Zelos and didn't cast his shield.."

"Colette. What did he say?" She gripped her dress tightly.

"He said that Kratos took Zelos."

"What? Why the heck would he do that?" Genis complained.

"I don't know Genis. If only we knew what Crusix was up to in the first place. And why take Zelos. Also, why is Lloyd an angel? It may have to do with his exshpere and it not having a keycrest." She looked down at her student and stood up.

"Let's let him sleep and talk to him in the morning." The room was left empty. Colette turned back as she closed the door, seeing a white headband, covered in blood gripped tightly in Lloyd's hand, unwilling to let go. The sun shone in the boy's face and he lifted his head and screamed under the pain of his wing.

"Damn it!" Fear ran through his body once he realized his wings were out and now people knew what he was.

"What do I do now?"

"The best thing would be to start at the beginning." His teacher said, standing at the end of the bed.

"What happened to your keycrest?" Lloyd looked down at his hand and covered it.

"You..didn't know it was broken? And..you don't seem surprised about your wings." Lloyd lowered his head.

"This isn't because of the exshpere if that's what your thinking. I..was born this way."

"So you've always had them? How come you never told us?" Raine continued and Lloyd grabbed his slightly sore wing. The hole had healed itself thanks to his professor.

"What would you think if some strange, orphaned kid suddenly appeared as an angel. Imagine where'd we be now if you knew back then." Raine understood where the teen was getting at.

"Are you afraid that we will see you as an angel like Kratos?" His hand clenched at the name and tears started to flow.

"That bastard. He took Zelos. He was right, I'm too weak. I couldn't protect him." He rubbed his eyes in the chosen's stained headband.

"I'm sorry Zelos. I'm sorry I'm sorry." Raine sat down on the bed beside him.

"Oh..so Sheena isn't the one you have a crush on?" The half elf asked and Lloyd pulled back from her.

"What! Uh..pl.." Her hand rested on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to think any differently about you. It's Zelos isn't it?" The spiky head nodded and Raine sighed.

"You poor boy. Love struck with an man like Zelos. Lloyd. I'm sorry about Zelos but you'll get him back. Your strong willed and stubborn like that, although don't always go the best way." Raine said.

"I want to go save him. But I bet we can't get in the tower without Zelos.." Raine's eyes widened.

"Lloyd! Your right. I can't believe you figured that out on your own!" The brunette lowered his head and his wings vanished.

"What can we do?"

"Crusix will still be after Colette. they need her, even if they took Zelos. Udinie and Volt mentioned that if we break the mana links, then the worlds would split apart. That's what you want right? The worlds to stop fighting for mana?" Lloyd nodded.

"Then let's continue to do that. We'll figure out how to get Zelos back. For all we know, he's escaped Crusix by now." Raine said, trying to cheer her student up. Lloyd stood by the well as Raine explained the story of Lloyd to the rest of the group. To his relief, they promised not to revel his secret and try not to treat him differently. He wriggled the necklace from his shirt, it in one hand and Zelos's headband in the other.

"I swear. I will save you Zelos. I...can't be much of myself without you." He let the feather his his chest as he threw a gald coin down the well.

"If you really do grant wishes then please.._Keep Zelos safe..."_

* * *

**Me:** They're we are xD

**Genis:** It's good that your not writting in text talk. Raine would be very mad at you

**Mithos:** OMG my BFF Wuz up?

**Me:** Wow. No more YIM for you. Feel free to review. You can even do it in text talk if you want lol


	6. Flying Dreams

**Me:** I was on a roll writing this

**Lloyd:** I can't belive you wrote it while watching Hell's Kitchen

**Me:** That's becuase I was really just listening to it

**Raine:** It's called multi-tasking Lloyd

**Genis:** Don't bother. He can't do that

**Lloyd:** I so can. It's like walking and breathing at the same time right?"

**Me:** I own nothing and TOS belongs to Namco...uh..Lloyd?

***Tumbling and crashing noises***

* * *

"And what did you plan on achieving by doing this?"

"Yggdrasil's orders. Lloyd was there so I had to make it look like a kidnapping."

"Would you two shut up..my head." Zelos sat up in a bed, holding his head. He blinked and ran his head across his forehead, realizing his headband was gone. Leave it to Yuan and Kratos to wake the guy up.

"What'd you hit me over the head with?" The redhead moaned and Yuan folded his arms.

"Probably your ego." Zelos wagged his finger.

"Uh uh blue boy. Your just as bad." Yuan made a 'humpf.' sound and turned back to Kratos.

"You know we don't get along."

"No one is forcing you to stay." Zelos stood up.

"Oh good. I'll just go then." Kratos held up his hand and pressed against the chosen's chest as he tried to leave.

"Not you. Lord Yggdrasil wants to talk to you." Zelos sighed and threw up his hands.

"Whatever." Then he glared seriously at Kratos.

"Did you have to hurt Lloyd in order to kidnap me? Or couldn't you have waited until I was alone?" Kratos crossed his arms and started walking away.

"Don't walk away from me while I'm yelling at you!" He demanded and suddenly landed in front of the seraphim.

"Do you realize what you did? Lloyd.."

"He will be fine. If he takes anything after his father." Yuan glared, glancing once at Kratos. He didn't mind Zelos when he was young because Lloyd kept him out of his hair. But since Lloyd had 'died', Yuan couldn't stand the boy then and the man now. Constantly bugging him and annoying the half elf with his ego and somewhat high maintenance.

"But you stabbed him in the wing! He's already scared of flying enough. Now he won't ever leave the ground!" Yuan glanced at Kratos.

"Lloyd? Afraid to fly? After all these years."

"Yuan." He said in a low growl and the half elf shook his head.

"I'm going. I'm going. Got some work to do anyway." And with that, he was gone. Zelos threw pulled his bangs from his face as the redheads entered the throne room.

"You wanted to see me?" The blond angel turned from Pronyma.

"Yes. how is the chosen doing?" Zelos sighed.

"All this trouble for a check up report. It's never for a delightful chat huh?"

"Enough Zelos." Zelos waved his hand again.

"All right. I know. Colette~" He exaggerated her name.

"Is fine. Lloyd managed to make a keycrest for her Crusix Crystal and she got her soul back."

"FINE! That isn't fine! That's putting a damp in my plans." Zelos grinned slightly.

"You sound mad." He said sarcastically and Yggdrasil grabbed his black shirt.

"You want to keep your soul, you shut up right now. I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm human." He saw how Colette was when he first met her. He didn't want to become like that. He was almost terrified to be in a state like that. It just looked like it was no fun.

"I know my place." Zelos said in a low tone and the seraphim leader grabbed Zelos's chin firmly.

"Good. Now. Work harder on getting me the chosen and less time trying to make friends with that annoying group." Zelos glanced at Kratos.

_"He seems slightly on edge. Yggdrasil must not know Lloyd is leading the group. Oh how pissed he will be. _I'm working on it. Got to get them to trust me first don't I? It's the easiest way to get them to the tower." Yggdrasil released him.

"What are they doing now?"

"I guess they are going to break all the mana links." Zelos barely ducked out of the way of a fireball.

"Damn it. Kratos. You can't let that happen. Those links are what keeps Martel safe. Do you understand!"

"Of course." He said blankly and Zelos raised an eyebrow.

"Is it now? How come I was never told this?"

"It's none of your business."

"Well. If I'm part of Crusix..."

"Your not part of Crusix. You not even worthy of Desian material. Your just another puppet." He held up his hand and Zelos inhaled sharply.

"And I am your puppeteer. Don't get any ideas. you don't want to end up like Kratos now do you?" He glanced at the human angel.

"Actually. It might be better. If your dead inside then I won't have to worry about your slaking." Zelos gripped his sword.

"Don't you dare touch my sister! You promised to transfer the chosen title to her on the deal that I work for you. If you touch her, the deals off." Yggdrasil sat in his chair, his chin resting on the palm of his hand.

"Who do you think your negotiating with. I know how to keep my puppets well in tuned. Now. Tell me what has the chosen's group done so far."

* * *

"Sheena. Your amazing." Colette clapped as they made a pact with the summon spirit, Gnome. the summoner bowed.

"Thank you. But you guys' have seen it before."

"Yeah. But it still pretty cool." Lloyd pointed out and rubbed his shoulder.

"I must have fallen on it or something. So..Effrit is next right? He's Gnome opposite."

"Sylph Lloyd. honestly. What did you learn in my class?"

"Art..and PE."

"I see the educational level in Sylverant matches it's current state." A tall, blue haired man said. He was Regal Bryant. The lover and murderer of his lover, Presea's sister Alicia. They met by strange fate or bad luck because he was sent by the pope to killed the chosen, but he wasn't with them. They allowed him to join in his wishes to try and make up for his sin.

"I guess so?"

"Lloyd. That wasn't a compliment." Genis pointed out and Lloyd hit his head.

"Oh shut up Genis. Let's go to sylph then." Raine shook her head.

"No. Let us get Celsius while we are here in Tethealla. it would be easier." Sheena snapped her fingers.

"We should get Shadow while we are here as well then. But..I heard it's pitch dark in there. We will have to stop by the research academy to see if they have anything that can help us." The group agreed and went to Skybak to retreive the Blue Candle. This took about a day and another to find the temple itself. The more time that passed, the more anxious and seemingly restless Lloyd was becoming.

"Ow.."

"Lloyd. Are you ok?" Colette knelt down and helped the teen up.

"I'm fine. Didn't really feel it." He rubbed his shoulder and notice Raine glare at him.

"What?"

"Let me see your arm." Lloyd blinked and wriggled under the woman's grip.

"It's fine. Just stiff, that's all." She narrowed her eyes and he sighed.

"Ok. I kinda slept on it wrong. I just need to work the mussel knots out right?"

"Sure." The woman said and they made their way to the bottom of the temple.

"Man. It's really dark down here." Sheena pointed out.

"Even with that candle. The darkness is kinda hurting my eyes."

"Lloyd!" The professors eyes lite up.

"You noticed something like that. Your observation skills are grand. You could be a archeologist." Lloyd rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

"Sure sure. Let's just form this pack ok." He grinned and bit his tongue.

"_Geeze. My shoulder really does hurt. It's getting hard for me to wield my sword. My chest is feeling kinda heavy also. I wish Zelos was here." _He dodged the summon spirit's attack.

_"It's doesn't matter. The sooner we get the links broken the faster I can save Zelos." _This fact is what really kept the teen motivated. Working through the pressure in his body and the heaviness of his limps for that slightest chance that he would be strong enough to save Zelos.

"Shadow. I ask that thou annoust thy pact and establish a new pact with me." The summoner demanded of the spirit, leaving them with about 4 more to go.

"Great. I'm ready to see the sun again already." Genis grinned and the other agreed eagerly.

* * *

"Ok. So why can't I leave yet?" The redhead hung half way off the bed as Kratos entered the room.

"Lord Yggdrasil feels it's best if you spend some time here and remember what who your working for." The blue eyes met the wine ones and glared.

"Like you have a lot of room to talk. You used to defy Yggdrasil for someone important. You've obviously given up on that. Your more of a puppet then I am." Kratos folded his arms.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm keeping my end of the deal. I'm going to give Yggdrasil the chosen. But I'm not letting him get to Lloyd to do it." He flipped over onto his torso as Kratos turned to leave.

"Unlike you." Kratos suddenly stopped.

"It's not like that."

"Oh of course. Backstabbing him over and over again. He's afraid of what he is, which by the way you made him. Trying to take his friends away, which you are only avoiding him because he has his friends. Let me guess. all because you lo.." Kratos suddenly had his blade drawn and pressed against the chosen's neck, pinned against the bed.

"I don't care for your sarcasm. You don't understand."

"Because you love him right?" He said in a tone Kratos didn't approve of.

"I do love him. Don't you dare try to talk like you know.."

"So do I!" Zelos bursted out, pushing the seraphim back, holding his neck that started bleeding. The men glared at each other.

"Go check on him." He demanded and stood inches from the man. One could almost see the tension form between them in a visible form. Kratos turned, leaving the chosen alone. The door whirled closed and he sat back down.

"I..can't believe I told him that. Nothing like hearing that a man like me loves your son." He sighed and pulled his hand free from his healed neck.

"I'm..sorry Kratos. Your son makes me a softy. Just...go check on him. We both worried, I can tell."

* * *

After about another few days of Colette slipping on snow, Sheena falling through thin ice and Lloyd sliding into walls, the finally reached the spirit of ice and once again, formed another pact. They decided best to stay in Flanior for the night. No one seemed to notice Lloyd's face matching his jacket.

"Lloyd. You shouldn't be out here to long. It is starting to snow." Lloyd turned to see Regal and Presea come next to him.

"I know..I just wanted to see it snow. It's really fascinating. It doesn't snow in Iselia." He glanced at Regal and quickly averted his gaze. Regal put his hand on his chin.

"You don't seem to care to have me around."

"No..it's not that."

"I have talked to Regal. Things are...ok between us for now." Presea said, wondering if it was her anger towards the man that made Lloyd uneasy.

"Uh..no it's not that. And I don't mind having you around Regal. Your really cool and mature and stuff. I just don't.."

"You don't want the responsibility of me?"

"Huh?"

"I've come to learn well how to read people's body language. Your always blame everything that goes wrong on yourself too quickly and being leader, feel responsible for everyone's account. You are still a child Lloyd and should not have to bear my burdens." Lloyd shook his head and chuckled his fake laugh, like Colette's fake smile.

"I suppose if you put it that way. But if I'm the leader then I'm going to be responsible for keeping your guys safe. Your my friends after all and after what happened to Z..." His hand clenched the railing tightly, the snow crunched under his fingertips.

"I may have only known you for a short time but I believe you will save the chosen." Presea nodded.

"And he won't take Zelos away. He's your friend after all." Lloyd nodded and realized something.

"Wait. Why are you guys out here?" Regal smiled.

"It's quiet. We thought it would be a good idea to..sort things out between me and Presea since you have allowed me to aid your quest." Presea nodded.

"Good-night Lloyd." She said before they both turned to leave. Lloyd waved good-night and sighed once they were gone from view. His hand rested on his forehead.

"I don't feel so hot..actually..I'm on fire." Lloyd laughed and leaned aginst the balcony. He glanced up at the sky.

"I wish he could see this you know. The sky with the snow. It kinda looks like falling stars." He held his shoulder as it began to burn slightly and he leaned over the balcony.

"Shit. I think I'm going to black out. Hopefully someone finds me before I freeze to death." As he senses went, he could have sworn he had seen another memory of his past.

_"Lloyd~!"_ A young tearful voice cried before melting into a deeper voice calling his name.

_"It's ok Lloyd. I've got you now. Don't be afraid."_ His eyes snapped open and he saw Genis leaning over him.

"Raine! He's awake!" Lloyd turned his head to see Raine come over and put her hand on his head,

"What happened?"

"We found you collapsed at the bottom of the balcony. What happened?"

"I blacked out?" He said somewhat sarcastically.

"Lloyd. This is serious."

"I'm sorry Professor. Um..I felt dizzy and hot and next thing I know, I fell off the balcony."

"It's strange though. You didn't have any wounds from your fall what so ever. The only thing is a high fever and your stiffness lately." Lloyd sat up and held his shoulder. It felt harder to move then before.

"Damn it. I just..need to relax it I bet. Too bad I fight with two swords huh?" He chuckled and Sheena pushed Lloyd back on the bed.

"Ow."

"You listen here. It's obvious that all this stress is affecting your performance. I think he should stay here for the day and we go get Effrit. He's in the Terit Ruins right? Not to hard to fine."

"You can't leave me behind!" Lloyd tried to get back up but Sheena's hand pushed aginst his chest.

"Nope. Your staying here Lloyd. I'll put you to sleep myself If I have too. Your fever is still extremely high." Lloyd rolled his eyes and knocked Sheena's hand from his way and stood up.

"I am completly fine. I'm just alittle warm. I'm going to help break the links."

"Lloyd.." Colette rubbed her hands and lowered her head as she set an icicle her and Genis had been watching form in the window seal on his head. It began to melt almost instantly and the others watched.

"But there's a fire and were inside and.." His eyes blurred up, causing him to sit back down on the bed.

"Whao." He held his his head and felt the sweat on it.

"Maybe It's more then a little fever." Raine nodded.

"Plus Lloyd. Your..an angel and you shouldn't be getting sick like this."

"Raine. You promised not to treat him differently." Her brother complained and she folded her arms.

"I understand but You have to think of it logically and for what Lloyd is. If you got sick, then it must be serious. As your teacher and as a friend, please stay in bed. We'll come back as soon as we can." Colette nodded and leaned slightly on the bed.

"I'd feel better if you were hear and fighting with us in spirit then being there sick and get hurt. Please?" Lloyd's eyes glanced from her eyes to her Crystal and sighed.

"Ok. Just..fine." He crawled back into bed and the group looked at each other and turned to leave, one by one. Lloyd clenched the pillow tightly.

"Just..leave me alone then." He whispered as the door shut.

"Maybe I should be what I am..an angel? Why am I sick then?" He poundred and drifted back to sleep.

"_Lloyd. Hey wake up."_ The wine eyes opened and he saw Zelos standing over him.

"Good. Your awake!" The teen stood up quickly.

"Zelos. Your back." He waved his finger.

"Not quite bud. Your still asleep. I must have fallen asleep too or I'm your head." Lloyd blinked and looked around. It still looked like the inn but there were no other people, no other life. The fire was even still, like it was frozen in time.

"Where is everyone?"

"Well. It's your dream bud. Can't really read your mind." He grinned and sat on the bed, moving some hair from Lloyd's head.

"Your on fire. Get sick did ya?" Lloyd nodded and Zelos grinned.

"I see. So..what do you want?"

"What? Your held prisoner by Crusix, enter my dream and ask what I want?" The redhead nodded and Lloyd blushed, although unnoticeable under his red fever.

"I'm just worried about you. They aren't..hurting you are they?" Zelos grinned and rested his forehand against the warmer one.

"Aww. I'm stronger then that. How about you. Handling yourself without me?"

"Of course! I'm stronger then you think!" Lloyd's eyes averted his gaze, seeing how close Zelos's face was to his.

"Hey Lloyd. You have a girlfriend?"

"What?"

"I figured. The other chosen right? Colette? She defiantly has a thing for you." Lloyd's vision drifted towards the blue eyes again.

"No..She already knows that I don't feel that way about her."

"Really? I'm surprised. A cute, shy guy like you." Lloyd pulled back and fell on the bed, Zelos's hand that was resting on his head froze in air.

"Me? No..You maybe." Lloyd chuckled and the froze hand grabbed Lloyd's collar and pulled him to his feet and over to the window.

"Hey!"

"Let's go flying."

"What?"

"Kratos injured your wing pretty badly. You need to learn how to fight and fly better if you plan on using your full potential."

"How did you know?"

"You've told me before. You wanted to learn magic right? Let's learn it now."

"Can we do that?"

"It's your dream. It's all up to your imagination." Zelos jumped on the window seal and took off.

"Zelos!" He leaned out the window and froze. There was the inn but nothing else. The sky was black, the ground was black. It was like the inn was floating in a dark abyss.

"Come on bud!" Zelos hovered in front of the window.

"Trust me." Lloyd looked down at the darkness.

"Well..this is a dream." His wings appeared and he stood on the window. Zelos held out his arms and grinned.

"Well?" Lloyd glanced down and held his hands out and froze.

"I can't do it. I think I'm afraid of heights." Zelos laughed.

"That's explains your shity rehiard flying skills." He reached into Lloyd's jacket and pulled out the bloody headband. The chosen then tied it around Lloyd's eyes.

"Just listen to my voice then." Lloyd felt a firm grip in his hands and found the courage to take the step out the window. Instinctively, he grabbed onto the closet thing for comfort, which was Zelos. Although this was a dream, he could feel the man's warmth over his fever, his strong supportive arms. It felt like...how he remembered someone else holding him. Someone that would protect him with their life.

"See. It's no so bad." Lloyd felt Zelos pulled from his grip and he remained floating. He could feel his wings flapping at a steady rhythm. His hand was still grabbed in Zelos's and started to fly with him. The older one pulled on him and Lloyd could feel the wind and force from it, although there was nothing else. They both suddenly stopped.

"Hey Bud. What are you thinking about now?" He chuckled and pulled the headband from Lloyd's view.

"Look at this." The sky was no longer black. The entire darkness was lite up in stars, the inn still seen in the distance.

"Wow. I never imagined looking at stars like this." Zelos dropped Lloyd's hand and flew further up.

"Come on Lloyd. Let's go see if we can touch them." The younger one followed without thought. He could see Zelos from 14 years ago in the one in front of him. His smile and carefree attitude. It was the Zelos he knew. Lloyd approached him quickly and flew under him, their torsos' facing each other.

"This is so cool Zelos! We'll have to do it in real life sometime right?" Lloyd laughed and he flew a few laps around Zelos before coming to a stop.

"I'm..going to save you Zelos. You know that right? Just..hold on ok." Lloyd looked over and realized Zelos was sitting on the rooftop. he noticed a somewhat worry look on his face.

"Zelos?" He flew over and landed beside him, his wings folded on his back.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Your just starting to wake up."

"How do you know?" Zelos held up his hand and Lloyd saw it began to turn invisible and vanish.

"Zelos!"

"Don't worry. It doesn't hurt...you couldn't hurt me bud." Lloyd's arms threw themselves around the man's shoulders.

"I know that. I...love you too much to do that to you." Zelos's head turned, a look of utter surprise on his face.

"Well you are my friend. I love you too." He chuckled, ore of his body vanishing.

"No..I mean yeah. Your my best friend...but I..really.." He lowered his head and noticed the Crusix Crystal slightly glowing. He glanced at his hand that was wrapped around Zelos's neck and leaned in, slightly kissing the red gem attached to the chosen's neck.

"Whao bud! What are you doing?" The redhead gasped and Lloyd rubbed his slivia from the gem gently.

"I think I have a crush on you Zelos. Is that weird? Would that make you treat me any different?" Zelos's eyes softened and he closed them smiling.

"How about you save me first and then we'll talk about this." He pulled the boy's hands back around and slipped the glove from the exshpere hand and kissed his knuckles.

"Why would I do that? Your just too cute." He said. The chosen put Lloyd's hand against it's owner's face, his hand on top of the gem and turned his face, kissing Lloyd's cheek.

_"Wake up Lloyd. You still got those pacts to make right?"_ Zelos's voice vanished as he came back to his awakening state. Lloyd rubbed his head, finding his fever gone, but his arm still heavy. He threw the covers off and threw open the windows. Everything was back to normal and the sun was coming up, setting an orange and yellowish glow on the snow.

"Your right Zelos. I'm going to save you. You know what?" He extended his wings and flew hovered out the window, over the roof and out to the snow fields of Flanior.

"This..is amazing. Why was I afraid of this befo...ahh shit.." He spoke to soon and ended up flying into a snow bank. His head poped from the snow.

"I guess that's why. For some reason. I'm not afraid though. Huh..Zelos was going to help train me in ym sleep. We ended up watching the stars instead and..argg I can't believe I told him that. Io guess I can't kept my mouth shut even in my dreams. Although..since it was a dream I guess it was ok..I mean, I wasn't lying" He flapped his wings free of loose snow and took to the sky again.

"Lloyd!" A harsh voice called and the angel turned swiftly, seeing the group hovering the air in front of him.

"Hi guys. You get Effrit?" He held his head as a snowball his his face.

"You idiot. Why are you flying around? what if you get caught?" The younger half-elf complained and Llyod grinned.

"I figured if I come out here, no one will see me. Genis. You want to race?"

"Lloyd. I don't think th.." Raine's words were ignored as the two fly past them, Genis easily beating Lloyd but for a new flyer, wasn't doing so bad.

"I'll assume Lloyd is feeling better?" Regal asked the older woman and Raine sighed.

"I suppose so. But Lloyd will do whatever he wants, no matter how he is feeling. It's one of his stubborn qualities." She pointed out. The informed Lloyd about the battle with the summon spirit of fire, breaking another link between Effrit and Celsius. That only left Sylph, Luna and the a strange spirit Aska. So they headed to the Wind Seal, where the three, fairy-like spirits waited.

"Come on Lloyd. Your awfully slow." Sheena complained, lifted the boy to his feet.

"Sorry."

"What's wrong?"

"Are we too strong?" They taunted the group and Raine glared at her student.

"Lloyd. Focus!"

"I am!" He snapped and gripped his sword tightly, holding it above his head.

"Demon Fa..." The sword suddenly fell from his hand and he gripped his arm tightly, holding back tears but failing. Presea noticed and tugged on Regals' leg.

"Let us finish this. Lloyd is injured."

"Yes." The two charged towards one spirit and with a combo attack, craked the huge shield in half, taking out one part.

"Genis! Raine! Lloyd is injured. Let's finish this quickly." The half-elves glanced at Colette tring to help Lloyd up.

"Right. Iginiation!"

"Ray!" They had their magic attack the one with the arrows and finished her off. Sheena grabbed Colette.

"I'll seal her in one place, you use your magic." The ninja used her cards and created a strange barrier that prevented the fairy from moving, her cards surrounding the area.

"Oh holy ones. Cast your purified light in holy song...wait. I messed up." Suddenly, an incantation appeared below her and almost destroyed the last spirit part.

"Great job Colette." Genis laughed.

"That's our Colette." Raine sighed and then turned her attention to Lloyd.

"I told you we could have waited a few days before you fought again. You may still be sick." Lloyd shook his head.

"Don't look. I don't want you to see me cry." He complained and Regal knelt down and noticed Lloyd's firm grip on his arm.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I think I broke it or something." Lloyd said. Raine tired to move it and he cringed tightly, screaming at the pain. Sheena lowered her head and continued to make the pact. The half elf tired using her healing arts but the arm remained unhealed.

"I wonder if it's because of your angelic blood. My magic may no longer be strong enough."

"We should wrap it in a cast then until it gets better." Presea pointed out and Lloyd's eyes grew wide.

"What? No. It's fine..damn it." he hissed trying to move the arm. He complained and pouted as the professor put the arm into a sling. Lloyd felt pathetic. Carrying two swords, trained to fight with two swords, and had only one working arm.

"This sucks!" Lloyd complained as the group was flying. The only good thing is that Lloyd had to fly on his own because he was unable to fly a reihaird with one hand. Ironically though, Regal had no problem flying while handcuffed. They came across a great and yet, dead tree called the Linket tree. It was rumored by a traveling zoologist that the bird-like spirit Aska, only appeared by these trees. Using Gnome's power, and the old unicorn horn, Raine and Sheena revived the tree.

"Now. how do we get the wind to carry sound though? And what sound would it be?" Genis asked and Sheena pointed out something.

"Didn't the children say that the nuts made music? Maybe we can use those." Colette flew up and took a large nut, landing infront of the summoner.

"Do you think? How?" She studied around the fruit and Raine took it, putting it in Lloyd's hand.

"Your a craftsman. Can you make an instrument out of this?' Lloyd blinked and glanced at his arm.

"I don't know if I can.."

"I will help." Presea pointed out, being a wood smith herself, she was good with her hands. The group agreed and set up camp for the time being. Lloyd threw the nut at the ground, trying to work while everyone was eating.

"Damn it. Forget it. I'm useless!" He frowned and grabbed his sling with his other arm.

"Lloyd..aren't you going to eat?" Colette asked and the brunette stood up.

"I don't feel like eating tonight...just leave me alone." He said and walked away from the group, towards the tree.

"Damn it Zelos. Where are you? Your the only one I can tell anything to now. I can't believe I broke it.. I suppose that's what I get fo.." He stopped and quickly dodged an attack.

"You!" The group became alerted from their meal, tripping over each other and platefuls of food falling to places. It was Yuan and he had his weapon in his hand. A huge, double-bladed, axe like thing that was as big as he was, which was bigger then Lloyd.

"You refused my request before. Now I'll take you by force." Yuan was the leader of a group called the renegades. He was also a member of Crusix, a double agent as Zelos had called it. Once they got more members of their group, they had to get more reihards and Yuan had them. They found out though, that he no longer wanted the chosen, on the account she regained her soul. He wanted Lloyd for some reason and have been spying on them ever since.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Lloyd demanded drawing his sword.

"Shit." Yuan raised an eyebrow.

"I figured your professor would have healed that by now." Raine gripped her staff.

"I'v tried. Do you know something about it?" The blunette paid no head to her and knocked the one blade from his hand. Without the other to somewhat balance him, he easily gave in. Yuan grabbed the long white ties on the back on his red collar and pulled him to the ground hard, giving him a light concussion that took his conscious.

"Lloyd!" Colette threw one of her chakrams and found it deflected easily.

"If you want to save Lloyd, you will continue to break the last of the links." He said and vanished from their sight.

* * *

**Me:** Lloyd? You ok?

**Lloyd:** I was trying to walk and suddnly stopped breathing

**Raine**: Your not actully suppose to think about breathing. Your body does it naturally

**Genis:** The one time you think and you mess it up

**Lloyd:** Shut up Genis

**Me:** Thanks for reading and please review


	7. No More Secrets

**Me: **OMG Finally found a sub of the second episode in TOS:OVA Teth'ealla arc! Regal your so awsome and sad I want to hug you!

***Hugs Regal***

**Regal:** Oh? Well thank you. MenrowSpirit owns nothing and Tales of Symphonia belongs to Namco

* * *

"Lord Yuan. He is asleep." Botta, Yuan's attendant entered the room with news from Lloyd, where they were holding him hostage that was. The half elf stood up and followed the darker haired one to a room where Lloyd was sleeping. He glanced at the boy, who appeared to be in a harsh sleep and turned to Botta.

"Thank you. I'll take care of this..don't tell the other men alright."

"Yes sir." And Yuan was alone with the teen. He approached the sleeping boy and unbuttoned the buttons on his red jacket. He was curious about the boy's arm. If magic couldn't heal it, then he somewhat feared what he would find on his friend's boy. He lifted the broken arm from the sling and slid the jacket the rest off and got his answer. What he had hoped wasn't so.

"Kratos...you better help me or.." He placed the jacket over Lloyd so he wouldn't get cold and vanished in a light of feathers and appeared back in Welegia. The metal door beeped and opened, finding Zelos laying on a bed, handcuffed to it and Kratos sitting in a chair, leaning on his sword.

"Do I want to know?" Yuan hesitated to ask and Kratos opened his eyes.

"He tried to leave."

"Damn right I did! I'm not staying here when I can be with my bud."

"If you leave, they will know that you work for Crusix."

"I don't care." The two seraphim looked over at the redhead.

"I'll tell them everything. I'll tell him that I worked for Crusix and the Renegades. I'll him about where he came from and about you.." He glared at the other redhead.

"I simply won't allow that." Yggdrasil said, entering the room.

"You know I don't much like having you two in the same room together." He indicated Yuan and Kratos.

"..."

"Whatever." Yuan replayed and the blond glared at Zelos.

"Are you trying to ruin my plans?" He demanded.

"Unless you want to be Martel's sacrifice yourself!" Zelos laughed.

"Your sister? I'm sure she was a great hunnie but I wouldn't give my life for you." He said, mocking Yggdrasil.

"I mean come on. Everyone knows that she is dead except you. Making futile efforts to bring back the dead and kill the world for your own selfish whims. Lloyd's different. He's going to save Martel and the world without killing everyone." He said, proud of his bud then realized his mistake. Yggdrasil was unaware that Lloyd was still alive and leading the chosen's group. His hand clentched up.

"Kratos." The auburn one stood up, his gaze straight at Yggdrasil.

"Lloyd..is..alive?" He turned, slapping Kratos across the face with his hand.

"And you both knew about this?" He kicked Yuan against the wall. Zelos grinned.

'What's wrong? Feeling threatened by my bud?" Yggdrasil grabbed the chosen's shirt.

"Your overestimating him. He's a mere human. He can't even beat Kratos, I have nothing to worry about." An evil grinned formed on his lips.

"However. Your the one that should be afraid. He hates Kratos for being a traitor. He'll never forgive you for it. Oh..and Kratos." He turned to the human angel.

"Don't even think about leaving."

"As you wish." Kratos sighed out and the leader left. Yggdrasil glared at Yuan.

"Why are you here? I sent you to go check on the mana links." He asked Yuan and Yuan stood back up, healing his chest.

"I'v captured Lloyd and he is not doing well. Trust me I won't hurt him but unless you release Origin's seal, I'm going to leave him to keep dying." Kratos glared at the half-elf.

"I saw Lloyd yesterday. He had a fever. That was all." Yuan flipped his ponytail and straighten it out.

"Are you sure? Were you aware that his exshpere was crestless?" Yggdrasil was interested. Was it the Angelous Project exshpere that went missing years ago? If it was and Yuan was this hyped up about it, it must have involved into a Crusix Crystal by now.,

"Yes. I assumed he put a new one on by now. I overheard that it was damaged in the battle with Volt." Kratos said, ignoring the seraphim leader.

"Nope. He's been to busy trying to save Zelos that he hasn't bothered. And since it's practically a Crusix Crystal..it has had negative side affects." He said, emphasizing the last part. Kratos felt his heart still for a second, just like the nights he thought Lloyd had died. Yggdrasil grinned, knowing where this was going.

"He has Martels' desise." Yggdrasil glanced over at Zelos. This was his chance to get the chosen around his finger again.

"And it's your fault."

"My fault? I'm not the one that.."

"His crest broke protecting you. He hasn't made a new one trying to save you and that runecrest on your crystal was originally intended for Lloyd." He laughed and Yuan glared at Kratos.

"Are you going to release the seal?"

"I should just kill you and take Lloyd myself."

"As much as I would enjoy that you won't do it. You need me and I currently hold Lloyd. What are you going to do? Make him a runecrest. not without Zirconium and the president is currently traveling with the chosen's group. he won't just hand it over to you." Kratos's hand gripped firmly on the sword handle. His knuckles turned white.

"I thought so. Your too loyal to me. That's why I trust you Kratos. Well, take as long as you want. I don't know how much time Lloyd has left though. Maybe you should see it and make up your mind." Yggdrasil put his hand on Kratos's shoulder.

"Go ahead and check on him. You can't help him and you won't release the seal on Origin. Right?" Yggdrasil's grip tightened slightly. Kratos..didn't want back in Lloyd's life for fear he might ruin it. He would find a way to save Lloyd, without releasing the seal. Deep down, he didn't feel ready to die yet. Yggdrasil grinned as both angels vanished, leaving Zelos alone. The chosen sat up and pulled his hand around front. The chain on the cuffs had been melted and were still slightly red.

"That same desises that almost killed me. That took Lloyd from me the first time." His fingers curled into his palms in anger, tears forming in his eyes.

"Martel damn it all. Lloyd..I'm sorry." Yggdrasil glanced at Zelos.

"So your going to stay with me then huh?" Zelos lowered his head and nodded hopelessly. Yggdrasil's plans were falling begining to fall back into place. Kratos entered the room so see Lloyd still sleeping on a bed. Yuan tilted his head and Kratos walked over, removing the jacket to see the horrific sight. The arm that was in the sling was almost completely crystallized and it had formed over his shoulder and partially on his chest.

"How did it progress so far?" Kratos's hand shook slightly as he ran his fingers along the mutation.

"He's been hiding it for quite a long time. I assume since the Temple of Lightning."

"And the sling?"

"Look at his shoulder." The guilty filled eyes moved from his chest to Lloyd's shoulder that had crakes and you could see below the skin starting to form the same way.

"It happened when fighting. I'm..sure he's aware of this and has been hiding it." Yuan walked behind Kratos.

"You know I don't want to hurt him. But you must release Origin if we plan on saving the worlds ourselves."

"You know I can't do that." Yuan sighed.

"Your weak Kratos. I thought maybe your son's life would be worth saving. Apparently Yggdrasil's hold on you is more." Kratos stood up.

"Stubborn man. I hate seeing Lloyd like this though. It's not his fault really." The half elf moved the bands from his face and glanced down at the exshpere, the green was slightly formed around it as well.

"We should have giving him a crest when he was little." He pointed out and glanced at Kratos's face. An expression he had only seen when Lloyd or Anna would get sick. The half elf adjusted his cape.

"I suppose we can make him a new crest."

"How? The dwarf they have been working with is incapable of making the crest." Yuan tilted his head only slightly.

"Lloyd made the ones for the Colette and Presea. If we got him the items, could he make it himself." Kratos folded his arms.

"He would not be able to do something so intricate like this." He grabbed the boy's hand and squeezed it slightly. The fingers barley reacted.

"And no with his hand almost unusable. It needs to be a professional. Perhaps Dirk.." His sentence was cut off by the leader stirring and suddenly falling from the couch, seeing Kratos and Yuan both standing there, along with his secret exposed.

"What the hell were you doing?" he said, trying to pull on his jacket and held his arm.

"Damn it."

"Lloyd. Calm down. We aren't going to do anything."

"What do you two want from me? Why did you.." He gripped his arm tightly. Kratos knelt down slightly, the boy pulling back from the man.

"Don'.t."

"Lloyd."

"Shut up. It's nothing...I.."Kratos put his hand against the boy's and pressed on it slightly.

"Why haven't you fixed your keycrest?"

"I..lost it. It doesn't matter because I have to break the links so I can save Zelos. Wait. Why the hell do you care. Your a traitor!" Lloyd yelled and flinched more as Kratos pushed the hand harder.

"Because someone like you doesn't deserve to have this fate. This desise is caused by your exshpere."

"It happens to one every million Crusix crystal users." Yuan said, seeing Lloyd stare at him dumbly and then the cogs in his mind working.

"But..I don't.."

"Your exshpere was your mother's right? She was part of the Algelous Project. Basically, your exshpere evolved into a crystal. Unless you get a special crest called a runecrest on it, this will continue to spread.." Kratos's voice sounded worried and slightly upset at this fact. Strangely, it comforted Lloyd because it was how he would sometimes hear Kratos speak to him when they traveled, breaking the seal, whenever Lloyd did something stupid.

"I..don't understand."

"Listen Lloyd. Unless you let us help, your body will continue to crystallize until your organs turn into crystal and stop working and you die." Lloyd felt Kratos's hand clenched slightly tighter at this fact.

"What's in it for you?" Lloyd asked and Yuan glared at Kratos.

"The seal on Origin."

"..."

"You still won't do it? Even with your son's life on the line?" Lloyd's eyes trailed back to Kratos's face and the man averted his gaze. The teen pulled back, standing up and gripping his sling tightly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kratos's life, your father's life is the seal on Origin and unless he releases it, I'm not letting you leave." Lloyd's heart felt like it turned to crystal. He stared in fear at the man in front of him that Yuan had just called his father. The angel..an angel like him..but an angel of Crusix and the man that did save him and his friends several times during the trip. Then Lloyd saw the man's eyes. They had the same look of fear he figured his had and..they were his eyes. Only slightly narrower but the looks just like the eyes Lloyd saw when he looked at his reflection.

"You..but..why." The man that took Zelos from him was his father.

"Why'd you take Zelos away from me?" Kratos didn't bother to stop him as he pushed Yuan from his way and jumped out the window, flying off.

"Damn it." Kratos leaned out the window and Yuan grabbed his arm.

"Let's report back to Yggdrasil first and he will most likely send you to the Tower of Mana to stop them." Kratos vanished and Yuan folded his arms.

"That doesn't mean I'll let that happen though." Lloyd leaned against the building, staring down at the ground below.

"So they got Aska. Great, I better go help them. Then I can save Zelos." He held his arm and glanced at his exshpere as he pulled the glove over it.

"Kratos..can't be my Dad can he? Why would anyone want to take Zelos from me then." He sighed and took off towards the tower.

"I didn't think we had to fight both of them at the same time." Genis said, tossing the ball off his kendema.

"Let's do this ok? These two are no different from the other two." Sheena said, ready to attack.

"Did I miss anything?" The group turned seeing Lloyd land beside Colette.

"Lloyd?" Raine grabbed his ear firmly.

"What happened? We were worried about you!" Lloyd struggled slightly under her grip.

"I managed to get away. Let's worry about Luna and Aska first ok?" The brunette blinked and glanced over at Presea and Regal.

"Um. I'm an angel. I guess you guys didn't know." Regal shook his head.

"It's is alright. As long as you are still able to fight."

"I've never fought with my powers before though.."

"Use what you must." The axe wielder added.

"Lloyd..I'm glad your ok." Colette said. The light spirits struck first and struck fast.

"Come on Lloyd. Stop standing around!" Sheena said, blocking the bird from harming her friend.

"Sorry." He felt Colette put her hand on his arm.

"Having trouble trying to fight with one hand?"

"Yeah. I can't believe Regal doesn't use any." She grabbed his healthy hand.

"Your an angel so let's try using your magic."

"Like your angel feathers?" He quickly moved her away from a blast and she nodded.

"Sure. Imagine like your wings striking the enemy like your swords do. Angel Feathers!" Pinks feathers enhanced with more mana charged towards the spirits.

"_My hand hurts so much with my wings out. I..have no choice though. I can't fight. _Let's try it." He gripped his sword tightly. His wings flared out and like Colette, feathers flew from him and attacked the spirits, except they were bluish green. One of the spirits fell and the group combo attacked the other, bringing it down as well. Raine glanced at Lloyd as Sheena made a new vow and pact.

"That was Angel Feathers. Why was it so much stronger then Colette's?" The tower started shaking violently, everyone grabbed onto anything for support. Unfortunately, Colette grabbed onto Lloyd's arm and gripped tightly. The teen bit his lip, trying not to scream under the pain but she squeezed tighter and he swore he felt his arm crake.

"Damn it. Let go of me Colette." He pushed her off and held his arm tightly.

"Lloyd!" They turned to see the two angels come up the stairs. Kratos came over and put his hands on Lloyd's shoulders and helped him sit down.

"Lloyd. what's wrong with your arm." Colette clasped her hands together tightly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." Lloyd said, forcing a smile.

"Colette. You know Lloyd broke it. what I want to know is what is happening." Raine asked, trying to remain logical.

"You guys severed the rest of the mana links. They were like a cage that kept the Great Seed intact. Now that you've taken down the cage.."

"Guys! Look!" Genis said, standing on the edge with Regal and Presea.

"A giant tree?"

"The Great Seed I assume." Presea corrected Regal.

"It's germinating out of control. Without the links keeping the mana flow in control, it is absorbing too much of Sylverant's mana." There was a huge aftershock and the entire town of Palmacosta was destroyed.

"How do we stop it?" Lloyd said.

"Lloyd. You are in no condition.."

"I'm fine!" He cut Kratos off.

"I was so concerned about breaking the links that i didn't think of any effects of it. How do we stop it before somewhere else is destroyed?" Kratos glared at Yuan and he sighed.

"I suppose we could use the mana cannon. We were going to use it to fire mana at the seed to keep it under control."

"You need to use Teth'ella's spirits." They turned to see Zelos standing in the stairs.

"Zelos?" Sheena exclaimed and Lloyd pushed Kratos off of him and walked over.

"Yo. Miss me?" He blinked and Lloyd lowered his head and punched him in the gut.

"You idiot! Why'd you have to go get captured like that? why did you have to leave me alone.." He rested his head on the man's chest and just started crying.

"Zelos..Zelos I'm sorry." His hand went up and rubbed the spiky head.

"Let's go to the mana cannon and stop that insane tree of Yggdrasil's shall we." He grinned and lifted the sling slightly.

"This..is my fault you know that?"

"No it's not."

"Zelos. How did you escape from Crusix?" Raine asked and Kratos cleared his throat.

"We have bigger things to worry about." Yuan crossed his arms.

"I just got word that my entire group at the Palmacosta Ranch was been eliminated. Unless we get that ranch under our control, the cannon won't get all the necessary power to fire it." Lloyd glanced at the people in his group.

"I can go and handle the ranch. You go with Yuan to the cannon." Kratos said, just wanting to get that tree taken care of before it kills Martel.

"I don't think that would be wise." Riane pointed out. Lloyd pushed himself off Zelos.

"I'll go to the ranch."

"Lloyd?" Sheena asked and he shook his head.

"You can go with Yuan to the cannon. You wouldn't trust the signal if it came from Kratos alone would ya?" He pointed out and Kratos sighed.

"Yuan. It looks like we are stuck working together for the moment. Let's not tell Yggdrasil about this and I'll pretend I don't know who you are working with." He said. The human angel looked at the half elf woman.

"You should come with us and get the captives out of the ranch." Genis looked up at his sister.

"We should help them Raine." The half elf woman glanced at Lloyd.

"Only if it is alright with you Lloyd." He glanced at Kratos and lowered his head.

"I suppose we don't have much of a choice." Zelos rubbed Lloyd's arm.

"Let's go bud." The group separated and sent on their ways. Sheena was fine with Yuan because the half elf was only interested in Lloyd and Kratos. Once reaching the ranch, Kratos, Lloyd and Zelos went to go face the ranch leader Forcystus and the rest went to go save the captives.

"Lloyd. How's the arm?" Zelos asked, indicating his sling.

"I broke it fighting. Pretty stupid of me really." He sighed and Kratos cleared his throat.

"He knows Lloyd."

"Damn it. You telling everyone? You don't have the right considering you barely told me everything!" Kratos folded his arms.

"..." Zelos glanced between the two and rubbed his head.

"Oh..you know don't you bud? That Kratos is.." Lloyd blinked and turned quickly.

"What? Did you know also! And didn't tell me?" The redheads glanced at each other and Lloyd ran ahead.

"Damn it."

"Lloyd!" The teen didn't stop at the voices behind him and entered a door, falling back against it and sliding down.

"Am I the only one that didn't know? I'm..so tired of secrets. Is it that hard for people to trust me? It's just like Genis hiding the fact that he was a half elf or Colette hiding her troubles during the journey and Raine's distrust and suspicions."

"Sounds tough. I can always fix that for you." Lloyd's head snapped up and he froze against the door. Forcystus stood there, his arm cannon in his face.

"I recognize you. Your part of the chosen's group aren't you? You defeated Magnus, Kvar, Rodyl and destroyed their ranches."

"What's it to you?" he said and drew his blade, managing to make room to escape from being cornered.

"You have some nerve talking to me like that you inferior being." He demanded and charged his weapon. Lloyd had no choice but to use his injured arm to block the attack, hoping that it wouldn't shatter under the force.

"Lloyd!" Zelos kicked the half-elf in the face and Kratos lifted the boy. The ranch leader caught glimpse of the strange colored exshpere.

"Wait..Lloyd as in your son?" He said, questioning Kratos.

"And here I thought we killed you years ago." Both Zelos and Kratos felt anger swell up in them. Forcystus was the one that helped Pronyma take Lloyd from them in the first place. Lloyd suddenly gripped tightly onto Kratos, turning and drilling his head into his chest.

"Don't let him take me away again." The leader begged, old, repressed memories resurfacing of that night that he was separated from his family. The fear from being partially crippled and almost unable to protect himself. Zelos drew his blade and stabbed the man in the back.

"Where'd you think you'd go? You figured it didn't matter what happened down here because you had Derris-Karlon to escape too?" Kratos asked the man and his hand trembled at the blade in his torso.

"I won't go down this easily." He gripped his gun tightly and fired it towards Lloyd. Kratos covered the boy and took the blast himself, his back taking the hit.

"Kr.."

"Lloyd. Are you ok?" Lloyd's head nodded shakily.

"Good." His head collapsed on his shoulder and fell onto his side, hitting the ground.

"K Kratos!" He shook the man and got no response.

"Zelos!"

"Lloyd. Heal him. You've been practicing."

"I'll try." Zelos pulled the sword out and the half elf was bombarded with stabs and magic. Zelos was furious and Lloyd hadn't seen him like this before. He had seen Kratos get this mad when they attacked Kvar. It sorta made sense now. Lloyd let his mana flow through his hand that rested on the man's back.

_"He protected me...he could have let me die so that he can take Colette but he saved my life..Damn it. I can atleast try and help him." _The more mana he tried to use, the more he felt his hand tighten and swore he could see the crystallize spread with his bear eyes through his shattered and torn sleeve from the cannon blast. He watched Zelos fight the half elf and felt useless again. The teen should have been more worried about the blurriness that took his vision.

* * *

_"Daddy. Do you hate Zewos." Lloyd had his hands tightly in the man's hair as they stared out at the stars through the large windows of Welgia._

_"No Lloyd. He is your friend so I can't hate him."_

_"Why do you yew at him awot then?"_

_"Because Lloyd. Zelos is stubborn and without his parents to raise him. He kinda needs a father figure in his life according to Yuan and Yggdrasil."_

_"But Daddy. I don't want to share you. Your my Daddy." His head drilled in the back of his head. Kratos smiled and took a hand from the boy's leg and rubbed the spiky head._

_"You don't have to share me Lloyd."_

_"You can protect Zewos anyway right?"_

_"Yes Lloyd. I will protect you also and keep your friend safe."_

_"I'm gwad because I wuv Zewos and I wuv Daddy." Kratos's hand pulled back to the boy's leg._

_"Someday Lloyd. You can show Zelos the stars if you want." He felt the boy shake his head._

_"Ok. But not with us. This is mine and Daddy's time."

* * *

_

His conscious barely came to hearing screaming and cheering as a blast of mana hit the huge tree. His eyes strained up to see Kratos holding him and Zelos holding th man up, his hand firmly on his stomach and back.

_"Kratos..protected Zelos like he promised. That must be how he got out of Crusix. Thank you." _

"Oh my gosh Lloyd!" Colette's voice was barely audible as Lloyd was slipping back to sleep.

"What's...wrong...arm.." Raine's murmured voice asked. Lloyd could bearly make out later and Iselia before it went completely silent. Lloyd toss in the sheets and tensed up quickly, feeling his arm hit a wooden board.

"Damn it."

"your the only guy I know of that can't sleep in a bed straight." Lloyd glanced over to see Zelos standing in the doorway.

"So this is where you grew up huh? Talk about living in the boondocks." He grinned. Lloyd recognized the bed and the board he hit. This was his room at home. he chuckled slightly.

"I should have figured. I'm always hitting the headboard. And still haven't bothered with it." Lloyd glanced down at his jacket-less body and realized how far the infection, as he called it, spread. It took his entire left arm except a part of his hand and finger but they were stiff. His shoulder and somewhat his back, as his hand could feel. A partial portion of his chest and neck were taken as well.

"I suppose everyone knows now? I tried hard to hide it." My bed shook as Zelos sat on the end, his back facing me.

"Well you did. No one knew bud. Not even me or your old man." The teen gripped the sling and grabbed the chosen's hair, tugging on it slightly.

"I'm tired of secrets. I want to know everything. About me. About you. About Kratos and Crusix.." The chosen laughed slightly and turned to face his friend.

"No secrets at all?" Lloyd nodded, pulling Zelos closer to him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes damn it. Tell me everything you know." His back pressed against the headboard, unable to scoot back anymore. Zelos's finger trailed down the part of Lloyd's neck that was still normal, not concentrating much on his lips aginst the younger man's. He pulled back only inches so when he spoke, Lloyd could still feel his breath on the lips.

"I think your pretty sexy Lloyd. I hate woman and only flirt with them to hid the fact that I'm gay. I'm an angel and you used to live with me and Kratos in Welegia. This deisise you have is a deisise that almost killed me when I was young and I promise that I'm going to fix it, just because it was my fault that you ended up like this. Trying to save me and all." His hand grabbed Lloyd's chin and his thumb rubbed his bottom lip, gently opening it.

"Also, when you blush. It's the cutest thing I've ever seen." He said before taking the teen's lips again, using his tongue to explore inside the same mouth that often shot sarcastic remarks at him. He watched Lloyd's eyes close and his mouth give into the chosen's, allowing him to take the kiss deeper as he laid the teen on his back, instead of against the hard wood. Lloyd mumbled something and Zelos pulled back.

"What?"

"Your the one I've held my heart for. I always knew it belonged to someone else and it is you. It..just feels right." The teens face suddenly turned red.

"I've..never done anything before, so I'm sorry if I suck." Zelos put his finger on Lloyd's lips.

"Are you scared?" Knowing how fragile the boy was at the moment. His perverted heart fluttered to see Lloyd shake his head no and his healthy hand run through Zelos's red locks. His blue eyes trailed over to the infected arm and he smiled.

"I'll be gentle. Don't need you falling anymore apart." He said and trailed kissed down his jaw and the boy's neck. He felt Lloyd's grip tighten in his hair as a moan escaped his lips, which he turned more red, being embarrassed by it.

"Another secret? That totally turns me on." He chuckled and continued down the neck and gently kissed the infected part of his skin. Lloyd arched slightly, telling Zelos that he could still feel under that green crystal.

"Even if I look like this?" he said, his head turned not looking at Zelos. The man slid off of Lloyd from where he was straddling him. His arms pulled Lloyd into his lap and the legs clung tightly to his sides. The chosen's head rest on top of Lloyd's and turned slightly against the soft spikiness.

"I can wait if you want but your driving me crazy bud." Lloyd lifted Zelos's hand and held it against his face as he leaned back against the chosen.

"It's not you. It's..me.."

"I know that." The chosen said and grinned.

"You could use some ice cream." Lloyd laughed and he tilted his head back.

"Do you..think that..?" Zelos saw the teen lick his lips slightly and Zelos took the invitation.

"I think Lloyd's awake." Colette's voice called, growing louder as she came up the stairs.

"Let him sleep."

"No. I can hear him moaning. He must be in so much pain." The kiss broke and Zelos laughed so hard he fell on his side.

"She's such a cute ditz sometimes. Moaning in pain. You know how ironic.."

"Shut it Zelos." Lloyd playfully hit his chest and the the other chosen came up.

"Lloyd!" She pushed Zelos completely off the bed and hugged the leader.

"Your alright."

"Ow ow. Colette my arm." She pulled back.

"Oh. Sorry." She glanced at the strange arm and stood up.

"You should come downstairs. Kratos..told us about what is wrong with you and he's going to leave now."

"What?" Lloyd stumbled on the stairs and threw open the front door.

"Kratos!" The man turned slightly as the door swung close behind Lloyd whom was walking closer to him and stopped feets away.

"Are you really going back to Crusix."

"I protected the Martel like Yggdrasil's wishes. "

"Can't..you stay with us? I don't..want to think of you as my enemy." The wine eyes averted the older pair like his.

"Because of who I am?"

"Well duh! And because you..kept your promise."

"..." This was the signal for Lloyd to continue.

"I mean. You protected..and helped Zelos out of Crusix didn't you?" Kratos didn't replay and Lloyd stepped closer.

"I also..I don't want any more secrets! You are my Dad right?"

"You've known this long and still dought it?" The brunette shook his head and stood now inches from the man.

"Not me but..deep down I can't tell if your lieing to me again or what.." The teen glanced at the man's back slightly, leaning to the side.

"How is your back."

"Fine. Thanks to you. I would avoid using your angelic powers until you get a runecrest."

"A what?"

"Raine will explain it to you." Kratos turned partially to leave again and Lloyd's fine arm found it's way around the man's side. Kratos wanted to quickly grab his sword for being uneasy with such close contact that hadn't been to kill him. It was his son just hugging him.

"I'm sorry."

"..?"

"That things have to be like this...I trust that you know what your doing because I..don't have to share you. You promised." Kratos smiled and rubbed the teen's head.

"You've grown up Lloyd." The brunette blinked as he felt the man vanish from his grasp.

"Wait!..damn it." Lloyd wanted to fall on his knees and wallow in self pity, but a pair of gloved hands grabbed his shoulders and prevented him from doing so.

"I'm sorry bud. Seems like your old man isn't ready to take responsibility yet."

"I don't know..maybe your right, maybe your not."

"Lloyd." Zelos stood the teen up straight as the rest of his group came out, Raine leading them.

"Kratos said..this deises is caused by your exshpere..which is apparently a Crusix Crystal." Lloyd nodded and Genis rubbed his head.

"How long have you been hiding it?"

"Since the Temple of Lightning." Zelos rubbed the crystal shoulder slightly, bringing Lloyd some comfort.

"Guys. I'm tired of secrets." Regal rubbed his chin.

"I agree. Where to start?"

"I will. My name..my full name is Lloyd Aurion." Genis chocked on his breath.

"Aurion? that's..."

"Yeah. Kratos is bud's old man." Zelos answered for him.

"I see." Raine said and continued.

"What about you Zelos? Any secrets that should come out." Zelos grinned and put his arms around Lloyd's neck.

"Lloyd is my best bud. We lived together in Welegia with Kratos after both our mothers died."

"Does that make you too?" Presea asked and got her answer once Zelos's wings appeared.

"Yep. Just like Colette."

"So Lloyd, Colette and Zelos are all angels. That..is actually beneficial to our cause don't you think?" Raine asked Regal, being the only other member that she could talk sense with.

"Maybe. That would explain why his powers are strong then Colette's. That exshpere is basically from what I get, raw power without the crest to nurtalize it."

"Lloyd's angelic abilities are halted by that deformity." Zelos pointed out, thinking about how just trying to heal Kratos took what mana he had left to stay awake. He didn't want the group to try and force Lloyd to his best potential right now.

"Don't worry Lloyd. We are going to help you. Kratos told us how." Colette smiled, coming over and hugging him sightly. She blinked and glanced to the side, seeing how tightly Zelos was holding onto Lloyd, like he was protecting him from something.

"Until we do. You may have to put back fighting." Raine said and Lloyd moved Colette to the side.

"What? I can't just hang out like yesterdays leftovers. I still want to fight and help." Zelos poked Lloyd's face.

"I think I know how we can arrange that. Trust me bud."

"...ok Zelos." Lloyd smiled and Raine folded her arms. A growing feeling began to form inside her. A feeling of suspicion and weariness toward Zelos. His smile just seemed...fake to her.

* * *

***Still hugging Regal***

**Presea:** What's going on?

**Me:** His story is so sad! *baws*

**Regal**: Presea's story is connected to mine as well in the show correct?

**Me:** Oh yeah

***hugs Presea***

**Me:**Poor Presea!

***Regal leaves, no being able to breath.***

**Presea:** You are crushing me. Please review and thanks for reading.


	8. Taking Responsibility

**Me:** Hazzah! I'm back and updating. BTW the spell that Lloyd casts is part of Zelos's and Kratos's

**Kratos:** MenrowSpirit owns nothing and Tales of Symphonia belongs to Namco

**Me:** Kratos. Do you have 30 bucks I can borrow?

**Kratos:** I do not carry 'bucks' and if I did. Why?

**Me:** I wanna buy Tales of the Abyss!

**Kratos**:...

* * *

"Wow. Look at this beach!"

"It's so big." Genis and Colette ran over and Colette tripped in the sand.

"We don't have time to pl.."Raine started to say but Regal cleared his throat.

"I can go to the company and look for records about Zicron. It would be nice for us to take a short break."

"But.."The half elf woman glanced at Lloyd, who noticed her stare and smiled.

"It's ok. I think it'd be nice to relax a day. I'll be fine." Zelos grinned, his arm going around the teen's shoulder.

"Great. I can show you how I plan on helping you fight."

"Huh?" Lloyd blushed and the chosen dragged him further down the beach, where people weren't playing. Raine lifted her brother.

"Let's go get changed. I don't want to spend all night trying to get sand out of your clothes."

"But Raine."

"No buts." Most of the members followed her back to the hotel and separated ways with Regal. Two certain members stayed on the beach though.

"Let's try this bud. You can't possible fight with one sword. Your body is trained to it."

"I figured that much." Lloyd frowned but smiled at Zelos smile. He pushed his back against Lloyd's both tensing up slightly, due to their backs being sensitive from wings being hidden.

"I've watched you fight. Let me be your other sword. I think it's worth a shot. And if not, it'll be fun at the least." Lloyd smiled and they practiced trying to fight in this fashion. It didn't go quiet as well as Zelos had hopped. He was stronger then his younger friend and trying to keep himself against the boy usually caused him to fall over in the sand. Lloyd was used to fighting faster then Zelos was as well since the magic swordsman would want to use his magic.

"I don't think this is going to work." Lloyd finally said and they tried to turn, tripping over each other.

"Lloyd?" The redhead blinked and realized Lloyd was under him, his muffled yelling in the sand. The redhead quickly got and helped Lloyd turn over on his back.

"I'm sorry bud." Lloyd sighed.

"This defiantly isn't going to work." He noticed Zelos straddling over him and looked a different direction.

"I think you should probably get up." Zelos brushed the sand from the teen's face.

"I could. But I kinda like you in the sorta of position bud." The chosen said and leaned his forehead against Lloyd's. The brunette started to turn red and lifted his hand to brush sand from the red locks above him. He leaned up and wanted to kiss Zelos but stopped.

"I don't think we can do this in public." Zelos tilted his head.

"Depends. How daring are you feeling?" The chosen felt Lloyd's free hand on his chest, pushing slightly, avoiding his eye contact. Zelos sighed and got off, helping the teen up.

"Zelos? This is ok right? I'm not hurting your feelings am I?" The redhead grinned and shook his head.

"Hey guys! How are you guys doing? You want to play now?" Genis and Colette waved from a distance. Lloyd saved back and glanced at Zelos. The man smiled and waved is hand.

"Go ahead. Your still a kid. have some fun after all." Lloyd started to run off and slowed down slightly he turned back and narrowed his eyes. Zelos swallowed deeply and Lloyd walked back to him slowly. The chosen wasn't sure what to think but he felt that he was going to get it. Lloyd grabbed Zelos's hand and kissed his knuckles.

"I'm not a kid Zelos. Maybe someday I'll show you." He then turned red and lowered his head. Colette and Genis glanced at each other.

"Zelos must have said something weird. Lloyd looks tensed." Genis pointed out. Colette smiled.

"Zelos probably told a joke and Lloyd's laughing so hard it hurts." Lloyd came between them and they decided to build a sand castle closer to the water. Zelos put his hand on his hips.

"Did you see his face? He had no idea what he was talking about. His hormones must be getting the best of him." he tired to laugh off a feeling in his gut. Why wouldn't Lloyd kiss him? sure, he knew that his bud was going through a hard time at the moment but he couldn't help it was his fault again. So, the redhead watched Llyod play with his childhood friends. his other friends that may be more important to him then the chosen was himself. They did have 14 years with him that Zelos didn't. Regal came back with information regarding the Zicron. They would have to stop by on the way to Meltikio to get a letter to enter Heimdell to retrieve it.

"Master Zelos!" A group of rich woman ran over to the chosen as they entered the main plaza. Lloyd pulled back from the group slightly as they kept walking, Zelos chatting up the women that swarmed around him.

"Lloyd?" He turned towards the professor's voice.

"I'm..ok." He said and rubbed his crippled arm. It felt very heavy all the sudden. The chosen's smile and laugh was so fake, how could anyone else notice Lloyd thought. He could tell and wondered slightly if maybe when Zelos talked to him it was fake as well, just better played. Raine began to wonder this as well. Her student was too soft-hearted for his good and she was suspicious if Zelos knew of this and was playing with him. why did Crusix go through the trouble to steal him in the first place and how did he get out so easily?

"I'm sorry ladies, but I'm busy for a while. Chosen stuff." he indicated the group behind him and the girl's complained but left.

"Hey guys." Zelos turned quickly on his heel with a spin.

"You know how we found out that Varley was working with the pope and is poisoning the king? If we get an antidote we can put him out of commission and get high favors of his magisty." He grinned and Sheena hit his head.

"Ow."

"Stupid Zelos. But your right. We may have to coax the king." That's what the group ended up doing. They found the pope in his office, unexpected of the group to show up.

"C Chosen! What are you doing?" Zelos sat on the desk, his sword to the old man's throat.

"Weren't expecting us?"

"He was most likely expecting Varley." Regal pointed out and Presea drew her ax.

"What you did is wrong. And what you did to Kate is wrong."

"She's your daughter! How can you do that to your own blood?" Genis protested and the old man pulled back from the blade.

"She's a half elf. Do you know what it's like to grow old and your child stay the same!"

"So it was fear?" Raine concluded and Genis frowned.

"You humans are all the same." Lloyd rubbed his arm. Genis's words hurt him, although he was technically an angel. He wanted to be the same, but not in the tone that his friend had used.

"So. where's the antidote? Or should we have you take the poison yourself?" Zelos grinned and the old man backed into a shelf.

"In the desk. T Take it!" Colette walked over, opening a desk to revile a small antidote to the King's demise.

"Damn it. You are always in the way. You were suppose to kill him!" The old man pointed out Regal and Zelos laughed.

"And why would he do that? You have no say in the court without me."

"Don't need you Zelos. Just the chosen." The redhead narrowed his eyes.

"So you planned on dragging Seles into this? You only needed my title.." Lloyd pulled Zelos back and grabbed the old man's collar, pushing him against the shelf.

"Lloyd!" Colette complained.

"Your an idiot. Your daughter can't help who she is! Your just the coward that ran away! And Zelos isn't just the chosen. Even without his title, he still holds more respect then you ever will!" He stopped as two Papal knights entered the room. the old man shoved the teen back and made his escape through the book shelf's hidden followed him through a passageway leading to the castle.

"Hold it. We're sorry chosen one but your under aresst." A guard said and Colette stumbled backwards, her wings appearing on their own.

"An angel!"

"It's Spiritua reborn! The angel of Death." An idea hatched in Zelos's head and he put on an act about the angel recognizing him as an important figure in the church. Lloyd laughed when Colette told them to die because she sounded so unserious about it. Then he thought about what the guards said.

"Come on. Let's go see the king." Sheena said, slightly breaking the teen's train of thought and they went up to his chambers where Princess Hilda and Raine administered the antidote. Lloyd rubbed his head, glancing over at Colette and Zelos chating up about how funny those gaurds's face looked. Lloyd thought about how all the angels of Crusix were, on a hand, evil. Colette and Zelos were also angels but they were turned that way. The guards instantly called Colette an angel of Death. Lloyd wondered if he was no different from Crusix after all. after all, his father was one of the four leaders.

"Take your damn letter and get out please. I don't want to see your face anymore. I'm not interested in the power struggle of the Church and State right now." The king said, finally sitting up in his bed after so long. Zelos took his bow and they met outside.

"With this..we can go to the village of the elves." Raine pointed out and Genis rubbed his sister's hand, telling her she would be fine. He couldn't remember being there but his sister did and the memory must be hurting her. Lloyd stretched slightly and smiled,

"It's ok Raine. We'll be right here with you ok?" She smiled and Lloyd started off, his smile fading. He had just used the same fake smile that he hated Zelos for using. But his professor was hurting and he wasn't going to let his feelings bring her down.

"Professor." The half elf broke her trance and looked towards the leader.

"You ok? If you want to wait outside, I'll wait with you." She blinked and put her hand on his forhead.

"Do you have a fever?"

"Huh?"

"You would stay behind? The boy that usually loses interest in something actually happening in 5 minutes." Lloyd frowned.

"Professor." She smiled and folded her arms.

"Your growing up." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Professor. Your embarrassing me." He chuckled and Zelos put his arm around Lloyd.

"She seems ok. Let's get that leaf so we can get you cured alright?" The group continued inside the woods.

"A butterfly?" Presea pointed out and they watched it land on Lloyd's nose.

"don't move Lloyd. It's so cute. I wanna pet it!" Colette exclaimed and Raine folded her arms.

"I read somewhere that butterflies reflect peoples hearts." The summoner held the blond chosen back, in fear she would squish the poor dear. Zelos grinned and poked at Lloyd's side.

"Don't move Lloyd. You might scare it off."

"Z Zelos That t tickles." The brunette said between trying to hold in his laughs and remain still.

"I know." The redhead grinned and did it again. His fingers danced on the boy's side then and the teen busted out laughing, the insect flying off.

"Damn it Zelos." He laughed out as the older one pulled back.

"Look." Presea pointed out and the butterfly landed on Zelos's head.

"I like this guy. He has good tastes." It then flew over at sat on Lloyd's head. Colette giggled and leaned towards Sheena.

"I think it's trying to tell us something." Sheena blinked and stared down at the girl.

"What?"

"You know." The continued to make their way to the elven village while Colette tried to explain to Sheena what she thought the butterfly was telling them.

"You haven't noticed?"

"But Lloyd's as guy." The summoner exclaimed, earning her a stare or two before they continued.

"But they are so cute together. It's really obvious Sheena. How could you not ." She tripped and fell against the wooden planks.

"I'm ok."

"Coming from the girl that trips over thin air." Sheena sighed and glared at the leader and Zelos. She felt her heart skip a beat when Lloyd's hand brushed against Zelos's and clamped around his fingers nervously for a second, before pulling back with hesitation.

"How could I not see it!" She bursted out, pointing at the two. They were far enough ahead to not pay much attention, or at least, Zelos told them not to pay attention.

"Sheena?" Presea questioned and Raine spoke up.

"So you noticed." The black haired woman quickly glared at the half elf, appalled.

"You knew?"

"He told me."

"So I wasn't the only one that noticed." Regal added and Sheena grabbed her head.

"Really. Did you all know and I didn't see it?" Presea shook her head.

"I didn't know until now." Zelos glanced over at his bud.

"I think they know bud."

"Know what?"

"That your my hunnie." Lloyd turned red.

"What? But you never...?"

"What? Bud, learn to read the body language. I use it alot. What happened after Palmacosta's ranch? I figured it was a mutual agreement." Lloyd glanced back quickly and turned back forward, still flushed. Colette giggled.

"So your my...?" Zelos leaned down slightly, whispered in his ear and took Lloyd's hand, clamping it tightly. Sheena turned red herself.

"Zelos!" He grinned and started running.

"That's our que."

"What?" Thanks to Zelos dragging the group along, mainly Lloyd, they reached the village much quicker. Lloyd was kinda curious why Sheena seemed so defensive about it and hoped that she didn't..like Colette. He didn't think much more of it learning that Raine and Genis weren't allowed to enter the village.

"It's ok Lloyd."

"But Professor!"

"Just hurry back ok?" Genis said and the two went back into the woods. Lloyd glared at the gaurds and sighed, continuing along.

"Oh Sheena." The summoner came up beside him.

"You..didn't like Zelos did you?" She became flustered.

"That skirt chasing idiot chosen? No way..I'm happy for you really." She then put her hand on his shoulder.

"But Lloyd. Be careful ok? Zelos, isn't always the safest guy to be around." Lloyd nodded and glanced at Colette. She smiled and nodded, giving her approval that she was ok with it, although she still had a crush on him.

"I see. So that's why Kratos.."The elder started to say but Lloyd butted in.

"What? Kratos? He was here?" The old man held ou his staff.

"Take this to the guard in the gorge. He will let you in. The leaf is there."

"Wait. Why was Kratos?"

"Enough. I have nothing else to say to you humans." As they left the village, Zelos decided to tell his bud a few things.

"Lloyd. I don't like your old man."

"What?"

"Come on. He's cover's blown and yet, he's still working against you. He's the living definition of betrayal."

"But Zelos..he's still.." Lloyd glanced at his arm in that cast.

"I understand bud. I just don't care for him and probably never will. You'll just have to accept that. He's a puppet of Yggdrasil's, he doesn't seem to care much about the safety of his own son and.."

"Enough!" Lloyd yelled, gaining the half-elves attention as they left the village.

"Zelos. He might be an angel of Crusix, but he's still my Dad."

"You bearly know him and he doesn't seem to want to get to know you."

"He's still my Dad!"

"Your still calling him that, after what he did to me? Kidnapping me and hurting you. Your lucky you can even fly again." Lloyd crossed his arms. He loved Zelos and was so glad to be his boyfriend now but this was a Zelos he hadn't seen before and he wasn't sure he was having much tolerance for it.

"I'm sure he had his reasons, like you have yours."

"Bud? That man is no good!" Lloyd gripped his arm and lowered his head.

"Then I must be no good as well." The brunette said no more and continued forward. The group could feel the tension in the air as the two 'lovers' walked on opposite sides of the group. Lloyd in the front and Zelos in the back.

"Are they going to be ok?" Genis asked, looking up at his sister and she sighed.

"Normally, I would say this was just a couple fighting, nothing new. But it seems like Zelos may have hit a sore spot.

"But he didn't touch Lloyd." The blond added and everyone sighed. Of course, they came to find that the mana leaf was harder to get then they thought. Guarding it was, as Regal pointed out, a giant plant. During the monsters in the woods, Lloyd and Zelos had fought with the techniques they practiced at the beach and were doing ok, but with them currently not agreeing, and Lloyd's stubbornness, they fought alone, leaving Lloyd more vulnerable.

"Lloyd. Look out." Colette yelled and Lloyd barely casted guardian as one of the plant's huge veins struck him. he took the hit to his chest and swore he heard his body shatter to pieces. He collapsed on his knees, holding the struck area. The red jacket had been torn away by the force, along with his black undershirt and the green crystallization stuck out in the open view.x

"Zelos. Help Lloyd damn it." Sheena kicked the redhead in the head and he stumbled over.

"My voluptuous beauty. Your suppose to be kicking him not me!" He laughed and gripped Lloyd's shoulder tightly, pulling him to his feet.

"You ok bud?"

"No.." Zelos's eyes widened. People normally, peculiarly his bud, said he was fine when asked that continue fighting. He watched Lloyd almost torn to shreds by a monster once and he was convinced he was fine. Zelos liked that about Lloyd, his strong will and ablity to fight through his pains. But this was different.

"What's wrong." Zelos grabbed his hand that was pressed firmly against his chest and moved it to see the teen's chest slightly craked and bleeding.

"This can't be good." Sudden, Zelos found himself shoved to the ground, Lloyd hovered over him. He felt a force pushed against him and feared, feared that his bud's body was going to break right over him and he couldn't do anythign about it. Lloyd had him pinned down, somehow the stronger one. Then again, he's the son of a seraphim. He had angelic properties that Zelos didn't have, being just a human with angelic qualities.

"Raine. Do something!" Genis yelled, kneeling over Lloyd as Regal and Presea finished off the plant, allowing the professor to gently extract some of the plant.

"You know there's nothing I can do. My magic is..useless." They stood there and watched Lloyd helplessly. His face in pain and they saw his back turning slightly green itself.

"Let's take him to Altessa's." Raine said and they left the elven area and back into dwarvan territory. Zelos stood at the window, Lloyd sleeping in the bed, his breaths were short and hasty. He wasn't getting very good sleep from what the chosen could guess.

"I remember it from a story.." Colette's voice said from the other room.

"So we have to go to Derris-Karlon for the mana shard?" Raine pointed out and Zelos chuckled slightly.

"And then they will know." He glanced over at Lloyd.

"As long as I'm the chosen, this won't work bud. I knew this since we were kids." He walked over and ran his hand along Lloyd's wings. They appeared often in his sleep from what Lloyd has said, and from what Zelos noticed. He was lucky to have kept them hidden up till then.

"I'm sorry Lloyd. I want the simple, easy life that we once had." The next morning, Zelos was the first up, but the last to get out of bed. The group boarded their reihards and headed over to the Tower. He didn't take his eyes from Lloyd the entire time. The teen was surly in pain, but Zelos had no choice in the matter.

"This place officially gives me the creeps." Sheena said as they entered the false symbol of salvation. Zelos chuckled slightly to himself.

"Now what?" Genis asked and the redhead walked in front of the group and turned.

"Come over here Colette. I know how we can get up there but need your help."

"Uh ok." The blond walked over and Lloyd gripped his arm tightly, he could sense there were others there then just the three angels. Suddenly, Colette was teleported to the higher cliff and someone grabbed her arm.

"Kratos!" Lloyd reached to draw his sword but hesitated.

"What are you doing with Colette?"

"Zelos. How could you! You bastard!" Sheena complained. The redhead laughed, his wings appearing.

"Call me what you wish. Ask Kratos or Yuan. I side with the strongest."

"You were a spy?" Regal concluded and Lloyd shook his head.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Oh come on. Colette wanted to be a sacrifice remember? It's a chosen's job anyway. To die for others you know."

"You hate being chosen that much that you would betray your friends?" Raine asked and Zelos laughed.

"Oh yeah. My entire life? A joke. Born just to die. I would have done this sooner, but you know. Things came up." The brunette lowered his head.

"A joke. Born to die? Damn it Zelos. Who cares how or why you were born! It's not prewirtten in stone what your destiny is to be. You can live your life how you want!" He complained, emphasizing the 'you'.

"Sorry bud. I wanted the simple and fun life. Crusix is going to transfer everything to my sister. Then I don't have to worry about it." He drew his blade and held out his arms.

"We are fighting either way and only one of us is getting out of here." Lloyd gripped his jacket tightly and drew his blade.

"Lloyd. you can't!" Colette yelled, forcing Kratos's grip on her arm tighter.

"I'll be fine. I just need to knock some sense into my boyfriend." Lloyd chuckled and charged at the man. For only using one hand, he was doing well. He knew how Zelos moved thanks to their training together. Kratos felt his hand lift to his sword handle. The chosen was his son's best friend..and now he was his boyfriend?

"Zelos. You and Kratos have something in common." Lloyd's wings appeared behind him, his face straining under them.

"You both need to take responsibility for your lives! As your leader..as your friend..your son..your lover I'll make sure I take the responsibility of making you relizie your lives have value! not to everyone, not to the world maybe, but to me. Isn't that enough anymore?" Kratos noticed the chosen hesitate in his movements and smile.

"I have value. The coward that kept running from my problems. Including you Lloyd." Lloyd saw him throw the sword aside but it was to late for him to slow down. Luckily, his sword wasn't at a proper height for a good strick and the blade entered the chosen's torso, somewhat to the side to avoid organs or serious damage. Lloyd withdrew the blade and threw it to the side.

"Damn it Zelos. I will not be responsible for your death! I will only take responsibly of your life! Of all my friends lives." he said, turning to the group.

"All them." He glanced up at Colette and Kratos.

"Zelos. Why aren't they dead yet?" Pronyma appeared.

"Lord Kratos?"

"Take the chosen." He released her and three guards swarmed the blond.

"Colette!" Lloyd drew his other sword and charged the half elf woman. She retaliated with her magic, sending Lloyd crashing into yet, another pillar.

"I will fix that mistake of not killing you back then." She said, hovering over the boy with her staff. Lloyd started laughing and glanced over at Zelos.

"Please save Colette. I don't want either of you two to be sacrifices." He grabbed the staff as it came down at him with his bad arm, feeling it crake and giving out under the force. Right now, he was hoping he had learned enough from Zelos.

"Sacred powers, may the Light of Judgment fall as rain upon those impure souls who crawl in the in peace, sinners! Judgment!" The group gathered around each other as the spell casters created shield from the attack, having faced it with Kratos once before, they knew what to expect. The forces of light struck the half elf woman and she stumbled back from the boy.

"How dare you!" You will pay for this." She stumbled, spitting up some blood and vanishing with Colette. Lloyd laughed and his wings vanished, his limbs going numb.

"Lloyd!" Kratos and Zelos ran over and knelt down beside the teen. He laughed and grabbed both of their hands. Zelos could feel the cold and hardness under the hot red gloves.

"You two are important to me. You always were. Please stop fighting long enough to save Colette you dorks." His wine-eyes closed and his grip became lose.

"Lloyd!" Kratos opened one of his eyes to see that he was fine, but weak.

"He shouldn't have used his powers. He knew that." Kratos said irritated and mad. Not only at Lloyd for being so foolish, for Zelos attacking him and for himself not doing anything with Pronyma. Zelos grabbed the boy's hand and genlty took the glove off.

"Save Colette. I'll take her place."

"What?" Sheena asked, as they came over. He rubbed the blue exshpere a few times and then cried at his crystal.

"..." Kratos said nothing as he watched the chosen remove his crest and put it over Lloyd's exshpere.

"I was always afraid of being in that state that the little angel was in when we met. I guess it came back to bit me in the ass." He said and kissed the teen's hand.

"I'm sorry bud. You were always right. Your love was enough." He said and dropped the hand as his eyes lost their shine and became clouded over lifeless blue orbs.

"Zel..?" Regal put his hand on Sheena's shoulder, shaking his head. Kratos stood up, bringing the chosen to his feet.

"Heal Lloyd. Save the chosen and get out of here." Kratos said and glanced back at Lloyd before leaving. Raine knelt down beside him and started to heal him with her magic.

"I knew Zelos seemed suspicious. Why didn't I do anything to stop it."

"I warned Lloyd. I warned him damn it!" Sheena complained and Presea spoke up.

"We..do not have time to worry. Lloyd will want to go once he wakes up. Let us rest a few moments to be ready for the challenge." The group nodded and glanced at Lloyd. They loved each other, fought, almost broke up their relationship and in the end, the coward gave his life to save his bud's.

* * *

**Colette:**Your turning us up for another Tales game?

**Me:** what's wrong with that. You guys are still awsome

**Sheena:** She's right. How can you just stop playing us to play with some other Tales guys

**Me:** but..?

**Jade**: What's going on over here?

**Sheena and Colette: He's hot!**

**Jade:** Well, I wouldn't go that far.

**Me:** Thanks for reading and those who are keeping track of me story xD

**Kratos:** This is Tales of the Abyss?

**Jade:** I feel like we've met before

**Kratos:** Indeed


	9. Who Chooses Death?

**Me: **Look. I got it updated!

**Genis: **_*claps sarcasticlly*_

**Me:** Wtf Genis?

**Genis: **You are just now updating? When it's been sitting on your computer half written?

**Me:** I was distracting by other stuff. Why were you on my computer anyway?

**Genis:** Tales of Symphonia belongs to Namco

* * *

"Is he alright?"

"His arm seems to completely healed. It worked."

"I can't believe that idiot! After all this time. After everything we've been through. He betrayed us and then saved us. Does he expect us to forgive him just like that?" Lloyd could make out three woman's voices talking as his senses came into focus.

"Am I dead?" The brunette asked sitting up slowly, Raine's hand on his back for support.

"Not yet. Hopefully not for a long time." She closed her eyes, looking away a moment and then turned back to her student.

"Lloyd Aurion! What you did was irresponsible! After you were going on about accepting responsibility for life and you go and almost throw your away!" He chuckled slightly, hearing that name on the end of his. Lloyd lifted his hand, staring blankly at the gem. Then saw it.

"My hand?" he turned it over, clenching the fingers. He could feel them again. The warm skin and softness. Even the strange crest on it felt warm.

"You guys got the runecrest made? How long was I out? Where's Colette and Zelos!" He suddenly exclaimed, struggling to his feet. Raine stood up as the other girls came over.

"Are you alright Lloyd?" Presea asked and Sheena grabbed the red jacket.

"You idiot! I told you to be careful around Zelos. And he..then he.." She lowered her head and he glanced blankly at his crest.

_"This? It's my Crusix Crystal. It's proof that I'm the Chosen."_

_"See this gold thing. Why don't you have one? I heard it will make you sick without it."_ Lloyd tried to fight the tears that came with that memory. Thsi was obvious as his voice cracked while trying to speak

"This cursed thing. It's made me stronger but made you sick. I wish we never had contact with these. I wish Crusix was never here so that they wouldn't make these damn things or need chosens." He pulled back from Sheena and gripped his hand tightly.

"I don't want to use this damn thing to save my life! It's for you Zelos. It's your life." he fell on knees, his hand clenched tightly to his chest. Regal cleared his throat,

"That is true. But from what I can concur. Without Crusix, you never would have met Zelos. Would you ever be happy with that?" Raine agreed with the older man.

"He is right. Without Crusix, Colette or Zelos would never been born. You, might not have ever been born." Lloyd shook his head.

"I don't care! My life isn't worth everything Crusix has done. For what they are doing to the 'chosens.'' Presea walked over.

"Without Crusix, Alicia may have lived and I would have my time. Regal wouldn't have been in jail and Sheena never would have went over to Sylverant. They have done many bad things but they have done good from it. If you give up now. I'll never forgive you and look down on you with disappointment." The summoner wiped her face and took a deep breath.

"I agree. This is not the Lloyd I became friends with."

"He was human." Lloyd said softly and Genis shook his head.

"Stupid Lloyd! Your acting no different from humans! Is that what you want to hear? Do you want to be like everybody else. I don't care that your what you are. I don't care about what happened to you! I care about what your going to do for our friends. Your friends Lloyd!"

"This is defiantly not how I've taught you to be Lloyd. I hate what Crusix as done as well but as Presea pointed out. A great amount of good came from it. Now stop this. Your starting to sound like your father." The reddish-brown eyes widened and clenched his jacket, closing his eyes to calm down and stood up.

"Everyone. I might be some half angel weirdo. But thank you for sticking up for me and I don't expect you to forgive Zelos or Kratos as easy as I can but help me save them. And Colette. She didn't deserve to be born into this."

"The portal way is still open." Presea stood over the strange design and Lloyd grabbed his swords from the floors and sheathed them, placing his hand over his exshpere.

"Let's go." They traveled up the tower, fighting magitechonolgic robots, which Raine was disappointed she couldn't stop to examine, and angelic guards all over the place. Lloyd felt slightly unevred that he was not only killing other angels, but they were once half-elves. He suddenly stopped and turned to the group.

"Genis. Professor. These guards are all half-elves. Are you ok with me just.." Raine held up her hand.

"So were the desians. We are long over that. It seems like you on the other hand may have a problem with killing angels." Lloyd looked around.

"This is..the place I was born. I just can't help but feel. I don't know guilty?"

"That's ok Lloyd. Besides, you were raised with us in Isleia. That place is your home right?"

"Genis is right." His sister added and Lloyd smiled.

"Your right. I was just thinking."

"Oh that can't be safe." Sheena teased and they all continued the assault. They finally reached the angelic city of Welgeia. As they stood in the center, trying to figure out which way to go, Lloyd could feel a familiarity with this place, like he had in Zelos's mansion.

"Lloyd." He turned to Raine's voice.

"You may not remember but do you have any idea where Colette or Zelos may be." Lloyd looked around some more and lowered his head.

"I can't." Suddenly the group had their weapons drawn as Lloyd was tackled by a huge monster.

"What is that thing?" Genis exclaimed as it licked Lloyd's face.

"Hey cut it out." He said inbetween laughs and sat up as the creature pulled back. The leader rubbed it's head a moment then embraced the thing.

"Noishe! Your alive also!" The dog/wolf creature barked and started to lick his face again.

"What is that thing Lloyd?" Sheena asked and Lloyd got back to his feet.

"This is my dog Noishe. Well, he's actually Kratos's dog. I remember playing with him when I was little." he said, rubbing the creatures head.

"I never figured Kratos to be a pet person." Regal slightly chuckled, amused.

"Noishe. Where's Zelos?" The creature ran over to the large teleporter, wagging it's tail.

"Don't you think we should find Colette first? Before she is sacrificed?" Genis said. A voice broke into their conversation.

"That won't be necessary." They turned to see Yuan standing there, Colette beside him.

"Colette!" Genis and Sheena spoke up and ran over, hugging her. Lloyd sighed in relief.

"Why did you help us?" Raine said, not letting her guard down. Yuan pulled back from the hugging group.

"Yggdrasil is well aware of my involvement with the renegades now. Since I can't kill the chosen anymore. I'll help keep her from Yggdrasil's hands instead."

"So you risked ur life to come and steal Colette?" Regal asked, thinking that his story sounded awfully shaking, less alone, coming from a Seraph.

"I had a few things left to get as well. But you should be more worried about the other chosen. If I got Colette, then who do you think is going to become Martel's vessel?"

"Damn it. Let's go!" The group hurried to the large warp pad and Lloyd grinned

"Thanks Uncle Yuan." He said before vanished. The half elf blinked and then smiled, adjusting his cape.

"Be careful Lloyd." And he made his leave.

"What was that about?" Sheena asked.

"Yeah. Uncle Yuan?" Genis said and Lloyd grinned.

"I'll tell you someday." Lloyd felt as leader, he should be responsible for his friends lives. So when they were left behind in the various traps one bye one, he felt the weight of the worlds on his shoulders for the first time. Without his friends to help him, he was just some kid that was in over his head. But he continued on and made his way to the Great Seed's chamber. The seed that had destroyed Palmacosta, because he broke the mana links.

"Yggdrasil!" The blond seraph turned quickly and saw Lloyd there with Colette.

"She was here the entire time? Doesn't matter. The other chosen is just as useful a substitute."

"Zelos isn't anyone's substitute." The brunette said, pulling out his swords and charging the angel. The man easily dodged his attack and spoke up.

"I see your cured. Was it because of this stupid redhead here?" He said, tapping on the capsule glass with Zelos inside it. He was transferring mana into the chosen, Martel's mana and soul to be exact.

"Don't talk about Zelos like that!" Yggdrasil sighed and drew a blade from thing air.

"I made the mistake of thinking Pronyma would actually take care of you before. I'll do it myself this time." Lloyd barely blocked his attack before falling onto the floor.

"Lloyd!"

"Stay back Colette! You've already had a hard time. Facing the facts of what your life means and is. This is my turn to face mine." The blond folded her hands close to her chest.

"Ok Lloyd. Please be careful." She said and watched the swordsmen fight each other. There would be a slash there, an explosion there, some angelic magic spells here. The entire time left Lloyd with hardly a scratch on the man and Lloyd exhausted.

"Your still a little infant angel. Haven't even completely the transformation. You don't stand a chance against me. Besides, you know we are both doing the same thing."

"Are not!'

"Are too. We are both creating a world without discrimination."

"It's not the same! I'm going to let everyone live! Your just going to kill everyone to make them the same."

"Lifeless, not killing them Lloyd."

"It's the same thing!" He glanced over at the capsule.

"I'd rather be dead then lifeless any day." He steadied his stance to strick again when the capsule made some strange noises and stopped, opening up.

"Zelos!"

"Shut up!" He charged the brunette, pinning him against a wall, his sword jammed through the teen's shoulder and through the wall, pinning him agisnt it. Llyod couldn't help but scream.

"I won't kill you in front of my sister." Yggdrasil said bluntly and walked over to Zelos as he came out of the capsule.

"Martel. Dearest sister. How do you feel?" The redhead glanced down at himself and stared at Yggdrasil with sorrow and pity. Although it wasn't Zelos, it broke Lloyd's heart to ever see such a face on his friend.

_"Mithos. What have you done?"_

"What oh? your body? I'm sorry but this was the next closest to your mana signature. She was suppose to be the vessel, would you prefer her?" Yggdrasil said and Colette pulled back slightly.

_"Not that Mithos. I've watched what you have done. I saw in the seed, unable to react in anyway. Why have you hurt so many people."_

"Like how they hurt you? I'm going what you wished. To end discrimination."

_"This is not what we strived for Mithos. Please, end this Age of Half elves and go back to how you used to be."_

"I am still me!" The younger teens watched the Crusix leader turn into a small teen, maybe a year to two older then Genis.

"When everyone is lifeless then you can do many things then when we are alive."

_"Mithos." _Zelos lowered his head, his hand on his chest.

_"You have hurt too many already just for me. I died long ago and I'm sorry, but you can't bring me back like this. By sacrificing another's life just for my own."_

"What are you saying? You wanted to die!"

_"No Mithos. You are not listening."_

"She right Mithos. People shouldn't have to be born just to die! Someone to say that they are to die for another person. That is a personal choice!" He tried to pull free but he didn't have the right to even touch the balde that was slowly killing him.

"Either way. People will die. Why not be for the better person."

"That's not your right to choose! You have no right in Colette or Zelos's life! No right!"

"I'm sorry you have to see this Martel. I must finish this pest off once in for all. Choosing lives. Like how you tried to choose your friends lives over my sisters or the world's? Your no better." Mithos stepped back from the blade in Lloyd's hand.

"I won't let you near me. The only one that I will die for is Zelos. Not you." Mithos laughed and folded his arms and waited. Lloyd's grip became shaky and the sword slipped from his hands.

"Like I said. Your basically an infant. You stand no chance against me." Yggdrasil suddenly dodged another blade.

"Yggdrail. Don't you lay a finger on my son."

"Kratos!"

"Guys. Your all ok!" Colette cried as the rest of the group cam up beside her.

"You didn't think we were just being sacrificed as well did you?" Raine said. The group was a bit surprised to see Yggdrasil's real form.

"Looks to me like your bearly old enough yourself." Sheena mocked Yggdrasil for what he said to Lloyd.

"Shut up. This doesn't concern you! Pronyma!" The half elf woman appeared infront of the group.

"You failed to finish them last time. Kill them now!"

"Yes Lord Yggdrasil."

"As for you Kratos. you would betray me again!"

"I should have been stronger and kept Lloyd and Zelos from here in the first place. Lloyd grabbed Kratos's hand as he was going to strick down his former leader.

"Lloyd."

"Give this back to Zelos." The seraph looked down at his hand and saw the crest.

"Lloyd. I won't."

"It'll be ok. Just long enough for Martel to be at peace and save Zelos. Please. You promised you'd protect both of us. Without Zelos, I'm nothing." The redhead clenched Lloyd's hand tightly before making his way past Mithos and placed the crest back where it belonged.

"Damn it Kratos! Get you hands off her."

"Mithos. Martel died a very long time ago. Everyone has accepted this except you. you are so blind in your ways that you left your sister to suffer."

_"Thank you Kratos. Good bye Mithos. Please. return the worlds back to normal..maybe it would have been better if the elves never left Derris-Karlon."_ Her soul vanished from the chosen and his body collapsed onto Kratos.

"I see. So she just wanted to go home. That's what you want right?" The tower began to shake violently and the battle froze.

"What's happening?" Sheena exclaimed. Kratos drew his blade and used a powerful technique on the wall, shattering it so it would separate Lloyd and the sword from the wall. Lloyd painfully slid from the blade and stumbled to his feet. They found themselves engulfed by a bright light and outside the tower. Lloyd clasped his shoulder and fell on one knee.

"Lloyd." Colette came over, weary of touching him.

"Mithos is taking Derris-Karlon and the Great Seed." Kratos said as they watched the tower fall apart in front of them, a huge purple plant appearing in the sky above them.

"That's Derris-Karlon?" Sheena exclaimed and Raine shook her head.

"How could a planet that size remain hidden for so long?"

"It doesn't matter. Heimdell is in danger!" Lloyd pointed out and they hurried to the elven village. Rescuing the villagers and evacuating them until the tower was completely gone. Raine and a few other elves attended the wounded.

"This will cause a commotion." Presea said, standing next to Regal.

"Yes. With the sign of salvation gone and the sky an ominous color, people will begin to worry." The man agreed.

"Lloyd." Kratos stood beside the teen. He was staring at the rubble of what was left of the tower. He wanted to say something but knew the teen may be in shock. knowing that Lloyd would blame himself for this.

"How is your arm?" Lloyd blinked and glance up at Kratos, pulling back his torn jacket to show the wound had greatly healed.

"I'm working on it, but Yggdrasil is right. I'm not a very good angel." Kratos frowned and then placed his hand on Lloyd's said shoulder.

"But your a very good person."

"But.." Lloyd stared at Kratos with eyes full of sadness and Kratos turned the teen and pressed him against his chest.

"Remember. your part human as well. You'll grow into an ok angel but now, and forever, you are a powerful and kind human. I'd much rather have that then some seraph son any day." He gave his son a tight squeeze and then pulled back.

"Here. This belongs to you." He said, setting the crest back on his boy's hand.

"But.." He glanced over at Zelos's soulless state, sitting beside Noishe, who was guarding him. They camped outside the village, Lloyd not taking his eyes off of Zelos for a second as if afraid he was going to be gone again. They ended up heading to Dirk's place in the morning to break. They had to somehow get back to Derris-Karlon and get a mana fragment.

"Why didn't we get one while up there." Raine sighed, looking up from her book where Genis and Colette were playing with his kendema.

"We forgot?" Colette smiled and continued playing.

"Don't worry Raine. Lloyd will find a way. He always does."

"Yes." Presea said and sat down with the group.

"You want to try?" Genis stuttered slightly and the girl took it and started to attempt the game.

"Wait hold it like this." Genis grabbed her hands and adjusted the toy. His face turned bright red and he pulled back. She smiled

"Thank you Genis."

"Y Your welcome!" He yelled and Colette giggled. Raine sighed, adjusting her reading glasses.

"I might have to have that talk with him sooner then I though."

"I don't think so." Raine watched Regal join her on the bench.

"It's just a crush. Nothing serious I can tell."

"You think?" The half elf woman glanced over at the small group.

"Your probably right. My mistake." Regal smiled. Raine sisterly love was really something.

"What are you guys doing?" Sheena asked and knelt down beside Corrine and Noishe.

"Noishe told me a funny joke. But really Noishe. How did Lloyd get them without Yuan's knowing? Not to mention off him."

"Hey. I want in on this. If you guys are going to gossip then I want some. Maybe something I can use as blackmail." Sheena said, curious about what juicy details. Kratos stopped from where he was walking past.

"Noishe." The creature looked up at him as if smiling.

"Stop gossiping." The creature seemed to grin and Kratos put his hand on his head.

"Fine. As long as you leave me out of it. Have you seen Lloyd?" Sheena glanced up at him.

"He went off with Zelos somewhere."

"I know!" Colette said, tripping as she stood up.

"He probably went to the fields. He always goes there."

"I see." As the blond chosen said, Lloyd was in the fieldy cliff outside over looking the village. There were wild flowers here and there and he was laid back in the grass. Zelos saw sitting beside him.

"Lloyd." he turned his head to see Kratos come up.

"Your just in time Kratos. Come watch this." Lloyd sat up as the man stood on the other side of Zelos.

"What am I looking at?" Lloyd gawked and held out his arms.

"What? That! All that!" Kratos turned against to where he was looking.

"The flowers?"

"Yeah! When the sun rising high enough so it isn't blocked by the trees, the flowers all start blooming. It's really cool." Kratos never knew his son had a thing for flowers. He glanced at the chosen and then figured it out. Zelos had a thing for flowers and Lloyd must have kept that memory close.

"I see."

"Yep. I wanted to show Zelos. Al thought. I don't think they will ever be as pretty as the stars."

"You think?" Kratos said and Lloyd nodded.

"Yeah. You can only see this happen here. But you can see the stars everywhere and they are the same so that you remember that where ever someone is, they are looking at the same exact stars as you." Kratos smiled slightly and walked around back and sat beside Lloyd.

"You remember what I told you right?"

"..." Lloyd looked down at his hands.

"In order to defeat Yggdrasil you will have to make a pact with Origin."

"But! I.."

"If you have any hesitation, you will die."

"I know that! I wish I didn't have to fight you to get it though."

"It can't be avoided. My life is the seal on Origin. I've held off not having to release it as long as I have. It's time for someone else to get this power." he said, his hand placed on the teen's shoulder.

"You understand right."

"I know." Kratos looked down at the sullen teen and reached into his uniform, pulling out a locket.

"Here." He set it in the teen's hand and wrapped his fingers around it.

"I want you to have this and I won't take no for an answer." Lloyd glanced at the locket in his hand and pried it open.

"This is?" He turned quickly and Kratos nodded. Tears formed in the teen's eye.

"So this is what Mom looked like."

"You look just like her."

"Really? I think I look more like you."

"I due time most likely." Kratos corrected. Lloyd chuckled slightly and then busted out laughing.

"What?"

"I was just thinking. If I was pretty like Mom, then I wouldn't have to worry about Zelos dumping me. But if I'm going to look like you then I'll be fine." Kratos felt a blush grow on his face, which he hadn't done in over 14 years.

"What does that mean?"

"Come on Kratos. You couldn't be completely oblivious to, well, how the girls think your hot." Kratos was shocked to hear such words coming from Lloyd's lips. Then again though, Anna had told him something similar to that years ago. It seems like yuan may have said it before as well.

"If it's a compliment then thank you. But I don't think you'd have to worry about Zelos. He seems fairly dedicated to you." Lloyd glanced over at Zelos.

"You think."

"I know." Kratos said and then stood up.

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"I will be waiting for you at Origin's seal."

"We still have too?"

"Lloyd." Kratos said firmly and Lloyd sat back down.

"I understand."

"Good. And Lloyd."

"Yeah?"

"Don't die." And the seraph was gone. Lloyd rubbed his nose.

"You too." He looked at the necklace in his hand and pulled his necklace with Zelos's little feather off. Plucking the feather, he placed it gently in the locket's other side and smiled.

"My family all in one place." He glanced again at Zelos and tears started to brim the surface.

"Hey Zelos. How'd you like a woman inside of your body." He teased like he used too, hoping for some Zelos like perverted reaction but received none. His red glove moved the hair from his face and he licked his thumb, cleaning up his face.

"Zelos. your such a pain to take care off." Lloyd chuckled and then rubbed his fingers over the red gem attached to the chosen's neck.

"But I don't care. I'll always take care of you if it means you'll come back." He leaned forward and kissed the crystal and then put his arms around Zelos's shoulders and started crying.

"I might be hypocritical for saying this but please. Let me decide your life. Let me make you live."

* * *

**Genis:** You know that fieldy isn't a word

**Me:** So..?

**Genis:** It makes you sound stupid!

**Me:** Well, I could have done something worst to make me seem stupider

**Genis:** More stupid! Stupider isn't a word. what's the point. This argument is pointless!

**Colette:** Does that mean that Genis is stupidest for arguing with you

**Genis:** Raine! Talk to me! I need some intelsctual conversation! _*runs off*_

**Me/Colette:** Thanks for reading and please review


	10. Boyfriend? No, Lover

**Me:** Hey guys. I finally got out of that block and was able to get another chapter up.

**Lloyd:** Finally! I want to know what's going to happen to Zelos

**Me:** Me too. Anyway there is

_***Is pushed out***_

**Zelos:** I get some Lloyd! A lemon has been grown!

**Me:** I own nothing and TOS belongs to Namco. I will warn you when the Slashy lemon comes up for virigin eyes sake.

* * *

Lloyd was up early from their camp outside the elven village. He was sharpening his swords. He didn't understand why, because last thing he wanted to do was hurt Kratos..his Dad..but felt that the man finally wasn't going to take it easy on him.

"I'm scared Zelos." The brunette looked over at the soulless redhead, sitting not far from him.

"I don't want to have to fight Kratos. I forgive him for everything. For me and you. For Crusix." Lloyd stood up and walked over to Zelos, falling on his knees and wrapping his arms around his body, his head resting on the chosen's lap.

"I lost him once, lost you once, then you both come back to me just to be taken away again. It's not fair." The leader's heart just sank more, seeing the soulless blue eyes.

"I..don't think I can do it." he glanced back up at Zelos's face.

"I think..I'm going to die today Zelos." The group headed to the grove deep in the forest where Kratos and the seal of Origin was waiting. The group noticed Lloyd's head low, his hand wrapped around Zelos's unresponsive one.

"Its a bit strange. When Colette was in her soulless state. She physically responded to Lloyd at times. Like the flight over, she clung onto him. Zelos seems like nothing more then a walking doll, worse then when we met Persea." Raine said and Sheena's hands clamped up.

"It's because they are both stupid and stubborn that this even happened."

"And brave." Regal felt a need to defend the two.

"Imagine the pain and fear Lloyd must have had being turned into that and when Zelos removed his crest, knowing this would kill him. If that isn't a love higher then all then I don't know what it is." The girls sighed. Regal was right. They finally reached the grove where the auburn haired man was. Hearing the approaching footsteps, he stood up. The group stopped and Lloyd reluctantly pulled away from the chosen's hand.

"You are going to fight me alone?" Lloyd continued forward. Colette was about to chase after him, but Presea held her arm out.

"He has to do this." Raine said.

"For the seal I know.." The female chosen said.

"And for himself." They glanced up at Raine.

"If he defeats Kratos. Then Lloyd will prove to himself that he is strong enough to face the world even if Zelos isn't there. And to Kratos that.."

"..it's my duty as your son to see you through this..if there really is no other way." Lloyd said and drew his sword.

"But I won't be alone." He glanced at Zelos's crusix crystal stuck to his chest, the veins slightly popping out.

"That damn gem has his soul." The leader put his hand on his exshpere.

"But I have his heart. K..This is the day I do more then release Origin." The brunettes wings appeared behind him and stood determinedly.

"But the day I actually earn these wings, not just be born with them."

"I won't hold back." Kratos said, his own cerulean appendages appearing.

"I know. I won't either." They readied their stances and the battle begun. At times it was in the air, others on the ground.

"Grave!" The earth below Lloyd protruded up into spikes that would normally knocked him back, but he dodged them. Somehow, he could recognize Kratos's moves, although he had never used magic in their training. Kratos narrowed his eyes and blocked the brunette's attack from behind.

"You've improved."

"Thanks to you." They pulled back and Lloyd exhaled deeply. They both took to the skies agian. Kratos was impressed at how well his sky fighting had gotten. It was like he had flown all his life. The seraph then hesitated slightly. For a moment, he swore he saw the redhead's spirit guide Lloyd's movements. In this moment Lloyd's sword found its way through the covered handle and knocked it from Kratos's hand.

"He did it?" Sheena was actually shocked and continued to watch with the rest of the group as Lloyd grabbed Kratos's collar.

"I won. Now you have to listen to me."

"Lloyd. You have to finish me. The seal is based on my lif.."

"No! You always made me listen to you. Even when most of it was lies. About you, me, Crusix, Zelos. Now you listen." They were both pulled to the ground to speak.

"I have defeated Kratos Aurion. A seraphim leader of Crusix and the man that betrayed us over and over again. But I forgive Kratos Aurion, a Hero of the Karlon war. The man that took care of Zelos in my absence and Kratos..my Dad. The man that kept his promises to me over and over again." Lloyd's grip loosened.

"I'm sor.."

"Don't say it. you never say it out loud but your face always says it when you think I'm not looking." Kratos sighed and pulled back from Lloyd, walking over to the seal. His mana began to flow from his body as he fell on his knees.

"Kratos!" As the man fell over, a fast moving figure grabbed him and mana began to flow between them.

"It's alright. I'm giving him some of my mana." Lloyd's eyes softened slightly.

"Thank you Uncle Yuan." Yuan even felt a smile slightly creep on his face.

"And here..I thought I finally got the right to die." Lloyd knelt down and grabbed Kratos's collar, tears on the edge of his eyes.

"You idiot! You can die whenever you want. But once you do that's it! Nothing good will come from just dieing!" Kratos laughed slightly.

"To think I had to have..my own son teach me such an obvious lesson." Lloyd nodded, wiping his face so the others didn't see him cry.

"And besides. You promised to keep us both safe." His eyes darted to Zelos and back at the man.

"You still have that promise to finish."

"I suppose your right." As the man tried to stand up, he chuckled and collapsed on Yuan's shoulder.

"I didn't think you could inflict such a wound on me."

"Well he is your son. Even if you have 4011 years on him." Lloyd rubbed his nose.

"Let's rest at Dad's." So they went back to Dirk's place. Lloyd came out on the balcony, a towel on top of his head from the shower he just took.

"Dad." the man turned slightly.

"Its just you Lloyd..I'm afraid I haven't heard that title in so long, I'm still slow to respond to it." Lloyd laughed and stood against the railing beside him.

"Can you tell me some things about about when we lived in Welgeia. Every night for the longest time, I would stare at those stars and think that they felt empty and so high."

"The chosen once mentioned that you remembered a few things." Lloyd nodded and opened the locket. Kratos noticed the tiny gold feather.

"You were always wanting to fly while Zelos hated it. Even as kids, you were talking sense into him and he just hated life."

"Like things are now. Funny that those things don't change." Lloyd laughed pulling the towel from his head. Kratos turned and Llyod blinked.

"What?" He lifted his hand and moved the bangs around.

"Yuan has said it before. But I never noticed that you really do look like me." Lloyd brushed the hand away, laughing before messing his hair up.

"Stop it. your embarrassing me." Kratos smiled and glanced back out to the distance.

"Raine said it would be best to heal Zelos before going to face Yggdrasil."

"Yes. He is..stubborn and perverted, but a good sword. He taught you more then I did."

"Huh?"

"Our fight. Many of your moves where similar to his." Lloyd blushed.

"Well, when my arm was broken, he dedicated himself to being my other sword." Kratos sighed slightly and Llyod frowned.

"What?"

"I figured you would be friends forever. I never expected..well." Lloyd blushed, which he never had before in front of Kratos.

"Does it bother you that I'm..and with.." Kratos glanced back off.

"I used to never be able to lie to you. Then it became harder when I had to to protect you."

"Well..Don't lie please. If your not happy..but I love." He felt a hand ruffle through his damp spikes.

"As long as your happy. And you seem as lucky to have Zelos as he has you. And that's the truth." Lloyd smiled gently at the exshpere.

"Mom was lucky to have you." Kratos blinked and Lloyd smiled and turned to head in.

"Because your a great man Dad. I hope I can be as good to Zelos as you were to Mom."

"You always did something I could count on in that lifeless world."

"What's that?" He was shocked to get engulfed by Kratos's arms as he was held tightly against the older man. Lloyd lowered his gaze and returned the hug. It was weird, because it was Kratos, but deep down, it felt so right and safe. They broke and Lloyd yawned and headed inside.

"Night Dad." The he stood at the top of the stairs. "NIGHT DAD!" he yelled to Dirk before climbing into bed. Kratos smiled and turned his attention back to the stars. He could still count on Lloyd's hugs. Even if he was almost a man now.

"Yuan is still right. Lloyd won't forgive me if I don't help with Zelos." He slightly chuckled, hating that the half elf was right. Everyone was surprised to see Lloyd up before them for the first time. He had already started working on the chosen's crest, since Kratos had been able to get a mana shard. The dwarf laughed before heading out the door.

"Imma proud of ya Lloyd. You'd make a fine blacksmith proudly."

"Thanks Dad." Lloyd grinned and the dwarf left the house to work. Raine and Regal discussed that even with so many angels on their side, they would have to keep Lloyd safe. His exshpere would probably be the only thing strong enough to beat Yggdrasil and he was the only one that would be able to wield the Eternal Sword once Dirk and Kratos had gotten the pact ring made.

"I can do this Zelos. Have have to do it. I might have your heart but I want you to give it to me yourself." Lloyd said to himself and held up the ironically plain looking crest. It was pretty much just a roundish shape, not extravagant like Colette's and Persesa's had came out.

"A simple crest for a complicated man?" Lloyd glanced back at Raine and Sheena.

"Is it to cliched?" Raine smiled.

"Those are your specialties though." Lloyd chuckled and Sheena folded her arms.

"I want to say that I'm sorry you got so jealous of me hanging around Zelos. I admit I did sorta like him like Colette likes you, but you guys have something we could never have." Lloyd blinked and Raine cleared her throat.

"It will not be easy. Humans have problems with those who are different. But just as you accepted me and Genis for being what we are. We accept you as you wish to be and support you."

"As long as you don't do anything stupid like get knocked up!" Sheena added and they all laughed.

"We even sorta trust Zelos again after that speech Regal gave yesterday. It was a brave thing to do what you both did. I only hope Zelos will realize how lucky he is to have you." Lloyd laughed.

"Dad said the same thing. I think he knows. And I'm lucky to have him." He glanced up at the woman.

"Because I really do love him." They smiled, seeing the care in Lloyd's face like nothing they had ever seen. Even the sincerity seemed to burn stronger.

"Once you are with that part, we wish to take off and stay in Meltikio." Raine finally brought up.

"I must tell the king what is happening and to tell him not to worry about the strange sky. And it'll be easier, being closer to the tower since it vanished in this world." The summoner said and Lloyd nodded.

"I'm basically done. I just need to carve the runes in it. We can do that at his house." He stood up and smiled.

"Nothing is better then waking up in the safety of your own home right. I'll get everyone." he left the room and they two glanced at each other.

"Did he?" Sheena blinked and Raine folded her arms.

"He's growing up and won't need us to depend on much longer. He and Zelos will be fine." Raine finished. They went on with the plan they others had apparently thought up while Lloyd was working and stayed to the Chosen's mansion.

"Tomorrow is it huh. It will be all over." Lloyd stretched from where he was sitting at the edge of the bed with Zelos.

"I think I got it." He said, rubbing the crest a few times. He turned Zelos to face him and set the crest around the crystal. He waited a few minutes and nothing happened. Tears brimmed to in his eyes.

"N n NO! I did it all correctly. Damn it." He grabbed the chosen's shoulders tightly, his tears soaking the blank tank.

"Give him back to me. I don't want to be alone." Lloyd glanced at the chosen's face. Gripping tightly onto his shirt he reached up and took the chosen's lips. if he couldn't bring Zelos back, then he would learn to still love the soulless body connected to him, although it wasn't fair.

"I'm sorry." Lloyd said lowering his head and dropping his head. His hopes were crushed. Lloyd's hand ran through the red hair before standing up and walked away. He tensed up and held his arms, tears flowing down his face.

"I I don't know if I can take it Z Zelos..I love you too much." His vision was slightly blurry from the tears, but all he could see was their memories together. From Welgeia, to Tethe'alla to now. All those felt like nothing compared to the burden Lloyd was wearing on his shoulders. Suddenly, someone spun him around.

"Lloyd. I would be lost without you you know." Lloyd's eyes widened as his lips were claimed by the man before he fell back onto the bed, Lloyd weight on top of him.

"Zelos!" His tears wouldn't stop flowing.

"Your alive." Zelos laughed and wiped the tears from Lloyd's face.

"Thanks to you. Everything is thanks to you. The reason I was able to fight back against Crusix. he reason why I feel like living. The reason I didn't die of loneliness years ago and once again, you saved my life." Zelos put his hand on his crystal.

"This time by choice, so stop crying ok. It doesn't look good on you."

"Damn it. I have the right to cry! I thought you were..that.." Lloyd didn't finish his sentence and just kissed Zelos again, climbing up on the bed to straddle the chosen. Zelos broke the kiss,

"What are you doing." he noticed Lloyd's face was now red from what he was doing instead of crying.

"I.." Zelos grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"You what?"

"Don't make me say it." Lloyd said embarrassed.

"I want..to be your lover before you die again." For the first time and blush formed on the redhead's face.

"Your not satisfied with being my boyfriend?" Lloyd bit gently on Zelos's neck and started to leave a mark.

"I don't know if we will last or if I'll ever be good enough so you don't stray away back to women, so I'm marking you as mine." Zelos pushed Lloyd back.

"Bud." he narrowed his eyes.

"You left your mark on me the day we met. I would never think of anyone else." He grinned and pulled away at Lloyd's collar, leaving a mark on his own.

"And your mine." He growled slightly, flipping them over.

**_**Not for sensitive eyes! Skip below to continue if you find you don't like lemons**_**

Zelos managed to work off Lloyd's jacket. All the buttons seemed really useless but he didn't care if it was on Lloyd. Or better yet, when it was off him. The chosen's hands ran up the teen's chest, kissing him and felt Lloyd moan in his mouth.

"..?" Zelos laughed and straddled the teen, his hand rested on the inside of his thigh.

"I'm sorry if I suck." Lloyd said embarrassed by the noises that he was making. Zelos laughed.

"No. Your perfect my little sex angel." Lloyd turned more red. That was a new nickname that Lloyd would hope remained in the bed. The chosen pulled his gloves off, tossing them to the side and slipped his hands below the leader's waistband.

"Your getting warm down here already? You really are inexperienced aren't ya."

"W well I w was waiting for.." He gasped and Zelos smiled, his hand stroking the hardening member. When had Lloyd's pants gotten off.

"I know. I'm grateful. I am honored to be your first." Zelos said leaning over Lloyd, playing with one of his nipples, sucking on it until it was hard.

"By the way Lloyd. I love you too." Zelos sat up a bit and removed his own shirt and sat on Lloyd's chest gently. he took the half angel's hands and placed them on his belt.

"Free me from my restraints Lloyd." Lloyd could see the chosen was getting hard himself and even in his slightly baggy pants, it was obviously noticeable. So he slipped off the white pants and threw them to the side. Lloyd had to admit, he was slightly embarrassed seeing Zelos and knowing himself. The chosen noticed the slight discouraged look in the teen's face.

"Hey my hunnie. What's with the look." Zelos grinned and flipped Lloyd around.

"Don't be disappointed. It's you that make me this way." he said, whispering in Lloyd's ear as he sucked on his fingers. He prepared Lloyd and slowly entered inside. Lloyd screamed and then bit his tonge in case someone was staying in a guest room near by. Not only would it be embarrassing for someone to walk in but this was his special time with Zelos. Just for them.

"Z z elos nmmm." Lloyd lost the ability to speak. The heat and spikes of pleasure running through his body. Zelos reached his hand around and stroked Lloyd's now erect member. Lloyd bucked back into Zelos's chest and his wings unfurled and stood stiff around Zelos's sides.

"Zelos! I'm.."

"It's ok. Let's come together my lover." Zelos said. Loyd's body stiffened up, the pressure released with a long wave of pleasure as Zelos's sheets were stained with his seed. He panted and Zelos pulled out, collapsing on top of him, Lloyd wings rested on the bed.

**_**Ok it's safe to read now if you skipped**_**

Zelos ran his hands along Lloyd's wing as he he climbed off him and laid down on his torso beside him. Lloyd's vision cleared back up and he saw the chosen beside him, as worn out as himself.

"That wasn't what I expected." Zelos said, feeling his wings flap gently behind him.

"I suppose they were existed as well." Lloyd laughed and turned on his side.

"Should we wash up?" Zelos laughed and turned on his side and pulled Lloyd close to his chest.

"No. I want to hold my bud." He said and Lloyd didn't want to drift asleep but he fell victim to after sex sleep. Zelos lifted Lloyd's wing and slide under it close to Lloyd before pulling a blanket over their bottoms. His face buried in the spiky locks he wanted to watch Lloyd sleep for a while before sleep took him as well.

"I'm in love with the man that is going to save the world. I never would have figured that. To think we were both just two little angels obsessed with the color red. Then became to angelic boyfriends and now he's my sexy angel lover." Zelos chuckled and let the sleep take him.

* * *

**Me:** Yay Done! Sorry once again that it took soo long. Thanks for reading and please review.


	11. Together Forever

Me: Wow. Hey. I'm alive. Decided, it wasn't far to leave these unfinished, reread over it and its been so long but I think I can finish it. I don't own Tales of Symphonia. It's Namco's.

* * *

"Zelos! Zelos look out!" Lloyd watched as the soul of their enemy possed the man's body from the small crystal that Genis had kept as a keep sake for his memories.

"I will take this body as my own. If he's gonna betray me like this, then he will lose it all. You will not stop me Lloyd. You never could, and you never will. Neither will this regret of a chosen." Mithos's childish voice came out of the mouth of the redhead and vanished before them. Lloyd's hand clenched up and punched Origin's seal without second thought. He lost him so many times before. He swore he wouldn't lose him again.

"No. Not again." He didn't even try to hide his tears and cracking voice. Is mutters of denial turned into laughter of a mad man.

"No. He's not gone. He's still here. And we are gonna stop everything and everything will be fine. This. This isn't true at all." He laughed.

Colette pouted and stormed over.

"Lloyd Irv..Aurion! Stop it! It's not like you to stop and get mad. Stand up and go save your boyfriend." The brunette looked up at the blond.

"Go save your boyfriend. He loves you. I want you to be happy. You've made us all happy. And Zelos did save us over and over again, even as he was. Get up Lloyd. Get up and fight." Her hand clenched to her chest in a determined fashion.

"Get up Lloyd." Raine said.

"Stop acting like a child!" Genis added. He looked up at them.

"But."

"Lloyd. Your both not children anymore. You wanted me to protect him and I held up my promise. Hold up yours." Kratos said, his firm voice cutting through his son's ears. The brunette took a deep breath, his eyes snapping open and he stood up.

"Your right. I'm sorry. It's not fair to the rest of you for me to do this. I will lead you strong if you'll still follow me." He looked at the group and Sheena sighed.

"The guys a dumbass. Your a bit of a dork. But both your hearts good. Let's go save him and beat Yggdrasil." The summoner smiled.

Upon entering the other planet, the group found themselves swept up into the Derris Emblem trap. Each individual was consumed by a dark part of their soul. A part they kept hidden that Lloyd had brought to the surface, and helped them over come. Of course, who was there to help him when he approached the end of the trap. He could see red locks in sight, only to fall. Not onto the ground, or to die, he literately fell down into a darkness, landing on ground.

"Ow. What the hell?" His eyes widened and he stepped back, holding his mouth. Everywhere around him was dead desian bodies, blood and broken weapons scattered everywhere.

"What is this I don't even."

_"Lloyd!" _He turned slightly and eyes went blank. The teen glanced down at his torso and seen the blood grow on his torso, a darker sade showing through his red jacket. It flowed down his staining the ground and his pant legs. His russet eyes glanced up at the voice he had heard and seen a small redhead. A child of the man he loved? No, it was the man he loved.

_"Zel..os?"_

_"Lloyd? Why are you? Not agian."_ The child stepped back.

_"Wait Zelos. Don't!" _He watched as a tall man, his face dark, but a sword went right through the small redheads chest. Not just any man. It was his own father.

_"Kratos! What are.. YOU PROMISED!"_ Lloyd fell on one knee, holding his bleeding body with one hand, his other holding him up as the redhead laid on the ground.

_"I'm not being fair to you Lloyd."_ The boy turned over, facing Lloyd. The ground and grass under the teen turned into red snow as it extended closer to Zelos.

_"You've always put me higher then I am. You see me for more then a chosen when I'm not. I was born to die, and I don't want Yggdrasil to get your life when mine is all that's needed. I was suppoes to just dissapear. Die and everything would be ok. What was the point of living if it was all gonna end. I guess meeting you made that harder."_

Lloyd relized what this was. Like the other traps his friends had been pulled in, he was now suffering from it. Or was he in Zelos's nightmare. This scene had happened to one of them once before..or it was from both. A peice of themself that they were hiding, or forgotten.

_"No Zelos! You're my best friend. Why are you being an idiot. Throwing your life away?"_

_"Sometimes. It's just easier if everythign dissapeared."_

_"That would be a trouble for me. If everythign disseapeared, then last night..would never have happened." _This trap was driving him mad. There was no way he was going to let his boyfriend watch this scene agian. He was dieing the same was Zelos seen his mother die. Anyone he had gotten close to has died. That was Zelos's fear. Of Lloyd dieing. But why was Kratos here? The brunette stood up, stumbling and landed beside Zelos, sitting him up.

_"You can't die! I won't let you die on my watch. I'm not a kid." _He held the boy, their blood mixing, his face hiding in the small red hair.

_"I'm strong enough now. I can protect you. I won't be like Dad. I won't let you die by my hand." _The it hit the leader. That was his fear. Hearing the story from Kvar and the details from his father. He couldn't protect Anna. Zelos was Lloyd's Anna. Lloyd feared that he wouldn't be strong enough to protect him, and he was gonna prove it wrong. To himself, to Zelos and now, to Yggdrasil. He was going to pry at their hearts, then he was going to face it himself.

"Zelos. I'm not gonna die. We can be close, and I won't die. And I'm gonna be strong and protect you. You will not die on my watch. Stand up." Lloyd held his gut and stood up, finding that the bleeding had stopped. It was all part of the trap, an illusion of the mind.

"Get up. Your not the man to take it lying down." Zelos looked up at him.

"Zelos Wilder. If you really trust me and love me. You will get up. When your here. I'm not afraid." Lloyd said, holding out his hand, his wings spreading out behind him.

Zelos sat up, his hand reached out and took Lloyd's, standing up and wrapped his arms around Lloyd.

"Friends forever?"

"Lovers forever Zelos. We're past friends now." He noticed the shadow of Kratos had turned into Mithos.

"You will both fail and die. Why not just give up. I am more powerful then both of you. Not your love or friendship can matter. They will both die over time. Just like everyones trust."

"That's where your wrong Yggdrasil." The boy smiled.

"Come on Lloyd. Let's get out of here. Your not still afraid to fly are you?"

"Hell no!" He hold the child and took off towards the sky, up from where the cliff vanished into black.

"Bud. Never leave me. I'm afraid to be alone." The boy whispered as everything faded into the white. Lloyd drew his sword and sliced at a red crystal. It fell from the a neck to the ground. The group came in, having found their way through Mithos's astranged castle. They could see the seed of the Great Tree across the way, Yggdrasil's body standing in a zombified state. They see the back of their leader, blade up to the male chosen's neck.

"I never will agian." Lloyd whispered, lowering his sword and moved some hair from Zelos's face.

"Hey bud. What took you so long." The green crusix crystal floated up from the ground and over to the Crusix leader, attaching to his neck, his green eyes opening.

"I must thank you for returning my soul to my body. But I'm afraid that's as far as you will go." The man said, grinning slightly.

"Hey bud."

"Yeah Zelos?" They both drew their blades.

"Let's give our thanks to the guy that brought us together. Shall we." Lloyd looked back at the group who nodded and he tilted his head slightly.

"I'm sorry Genis."

"It's ok. He's..we have to save everyone." The half elf exclaimed. The angel held up his hand, the sky growing dark.

"Everyone prepare to sheild." Kratos pointed out as Yggdrasil casted his Judgment, the strongest of the four seraphim. Sheena summoned her spirits as Genis blasted his former friend with spells one after the other. Deep feelings of some sort of revenge filled Presea and Regal as they landed their blows on the angel, Raine healing anyone that got injured. This was the strongest battle they have ever faced. This was their downfall. Their mana was drained quickly, the energy of others was worn down.

"Hey Kratos. You still got things to teach your son. I would, but I think I owe you one." Zelos said, holding his sword behind him as he held down his hand.

"Lloyd." He blocked Yddrasil and pulled back, looking at the man that helped in his birth.

"I know the chosen has taught you about your angelic abilities. You have a gift stronger then you know. You will have to use it.."

"But?" Lloyd heard the hesitation in the man's voice, even if it was only slightly.

"It..might knock you into a coma." Lloyds eyes widened.

"What?" Zelos cleared his throat.

"We both know from experience." Lloyd closed his eyes and smiled.

"Raine. You have the strongest sheild of us all. When I cast it, protect everyone else."

"Lloyd! You can't do this!" Colette cried and Raine nodded.

"Alright." Yggdrasil had to admit, he was even slightly intreaged.

"Go ahead and try you son of Kratos. With you gone, no one will stop me. Me and my sister can go home."

"Lloyd." Zelos walked over, whispring in his ear and kissed his lips gently.

"Yes Zelos. I do." Lloyd answered and Zelos grinned, winking as he walked over to Raine.

"I'll hold you to it." The chosen replayed. The leader grinned, holding up his hand.

"If you don't get it before I do. You will die."

"That's not fair Mithos!" Genis said and the half elf snapped at him with a glare that would peirce is soul. Lloyd's wings stood firm on the sides of him. He could feel his mana drain from parts of his bodies to his hands, his knees even buckling under him slightly.

"For all the people in both worlds. For those that supported me and those that doughted me. for my friends. Humans, elves, half elves, spirits, dwarfs. Everyone has a right to live anywhere, however they want. With no discrimination." His eyes flashed almost a blue green color that matched the wings behind them as they flared out.

"Mithos! You were once a great hero and have fallen. I apologize. I will save the Mithos of the Karlon war and destory the Yggdrasil of Crusix." The ground lite up around the leader, mana flowing up from it.

"I'll show you that I'm serious! Try and resist the holy chains. SHINING BIND!" Energy and force tore through the formor hero. The blonds wings shattering and tearing, his scream filled the area. The lighting died, his body vanished as the Crusix Crystal laid on the ground, the spirit of Genis's friend, the hero of the Karlon war stood over it.

"Lloyd!" Colette gasped as they hurried over. Zelos walked through them and knelt down, sitting Lloyd up agianst him.

"His bodys exhausted of mana." Raine said, trying to heal him.

"Kratos." He looekd over at Mithos's soul.

"I'm sorry. I tried to do to you, what was done to me. I lost my sister, so I felt you had to lose your son or I'd lose everything I worked for, which ended up being not what I wanted." He walked over and the group moved aside, hands on their weapons in preporation of a sneek attack.

"I should have known when you two met, it would be my downfall." He held up his hand, Lloyd's exsphere glowing and his face twitched, eyes opening.

"Mithos?"

"Thank you Lloyd. You who took the path of light that I walked away from. We once had similar ideas. I just forgot them. Please, destory my crystal so I may join my sister." Lloyd stumbled to his feet, holding his sword.

"Maybe in another life, we could have been friends."

"We are friends Mithos. I'm proud to have met you and save you." He sliced through the gem as it shattered, the soul of the angelic leader released. They found themselves outside of the castle, the planet, in fact, standing in the remains of the Tower of Salvation.

"No. The planet is getting away!" Lloyd shook his head, expanding his wings and flew after it.

"Lloyd! You can't." Zelos shook his head as Kratos tried to stop his worn son.

"I'll keep an eye on him." He grinned and Kratos sighed, but it was one of approval. The chosen flew after Lloyd, grabbing onto his arm.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You weren't gonna save the world without me are ya bud?"

"..No. I always needed you." They staired at the giant great seed, the large purple Eternal Sword inches from them as their hands gripped onto it.

"Go ahead bud. Don't feel like you are stuck in my shadow anymore. Or of your old man's." The redhead smiled and Lloyd nodded.

"Arise! Giant Karlon tree!" The mana flowing from the planet, through the sword and into the ground as the seed landed and fell into the ground. The ground shaking as the tiny sprout grew up from the ground, a warm and glowing green it gave off caused small bits of grass to grow around it. The two landed and staird up at Martel.

"Your Mithos's sister?"

"No. She is with me, as are the other chosen. I am Martel, the spirit of the Great Tree. Lloyd, as a sign of a new pact, I want you to give the tree a new name."

"I already know. This tree's name is Yggdrasil. In memory of the Hero of the Karlon war." Lloyd nodded and felt someone grab his hand.

"So. You survived."

"Barley." He responded to Zelos's grasp. His eyes widened slightly as the redhead went down on his knee.

"You said I do. I'm holding it to you." Lloyd smiled, laughing and shaking his head.

"Yes Zelos. I'll marry you." The chosen stood up and grabbed Lloyd, kissing him hard on the lips. After so long they broke their seal, looking over and seeing the group standing there. Lloyd's face turned red and even the chosen's glowed in color. Regal cleared his throat as they looked over at Krato's for his reaction.

The mana returned to the air, as both worlds had become one. Grass started growing, a forest bloomde around the site of the small mana tree, gaurded by the other remaning member of Crusix. The chosen's both freed from their binds and contracts of their birth. As for the other member though.

"Don't worry old man. I'll keep a watch on bud, make sure he doesnt get into and trouble. Besides. You can't trust me after all this. Then theres no hope for us." Zelos grinned, putting his arm around Lloyd's shoulder.

"You really are leaving? You can stay here. Like old times. You, me and Zelos right? We can be a family."

"...A member of Crusix must go with the angels and half elves of Derris-Karlon. With Yuan gaurding the tree..." He blinked as Lloyd hugged him tightly.

"You don't have too go. If you go, I'll never see you agian. You should stay and come to my wedding. Your still my Dad!" The auburn haired man looked at Zelos who shrugged his shoulders and held out his hand.

"Let's just call it even." Kratos looked at the hand and smiled slightly, taking it and shaking it firmly. This gester was not only an ending to their quarrels, it was an acceptence for Zelos from Kratos. That he was allowed to be with his child.

"Lloyd." He hugged his son and stepped back, leaving a charm in his hand and rubbed his head.

"Don't die before I do Lloyd. My son." As he vanished from site.

"Dad!" Lloyd's wings unfriled and Zelos grabbed his shoulder firmly.

"You can't chase after him. He'll akways be with you. As will I you know." Zelos said, kissing Lloyd's cheek and then blinked pulling back and lifting his chin.

"Hey."

"What?" Lloyd blinked, not knowing what Zelos was doing.

"You've grown some. You might reach your old man's heigth. I don't think he'll be gone too long. He'll be with us for a while in you." Lloyd blushed and smiled.

"Who knows. Maybe I'll get taller then you. I'll be the bigger one for once." Zelos blushed himself as Lloyd kissed his lips and walked away. Zelos grinned and ran after, grabbing his angel's arm as they headed back to Lloyd's house. Their ending wasn't ecatcully as they wanted, but they were together. And for once, nothing was going to bring them apart ever agian.

~FIN

* * *

So, this is the end. I hope its ok. I'm sorry it took so long for me to do this. Thanks for reading and review if you wish. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
